Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One
by Scheffelman
Summary: see inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. KuronoDono12 has given me permission to do my own reading story for his story "Naruto the Next Chosen One" so make sure to read his story too. Just a quick note, for those of you who have left a review on "Danny's Scavenger Hunt", I've decided to redo that story since I didn't like the last version. Hope you all like this. Oh and KuronoDono, I hope you don't mind if I have you make an appearance in this first chapter.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" **Talking in the book."**

' _ **Thinking in the book.'**_

 **(A/Ns)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

In a white void of space in between dimensions, six flashes of light appear followed by nine more. From the first six appear Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War; Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, and Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki-Namikaze; who's pregnant with Naruto's and her first child, Boruto Hyuuga-Uzumaki-Namikaze. From the other nine flashes appear Luke Skywalker; Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order; Leia Organa; Princess of the destroyed planet Alderaan and Luke's twin sister; Han Solo; Leia's husband and Luke's best human friend; Chewbacca; a Wookie; C-3PO; a protocol droid that works for Luke and Leia; R2-D2; Luke's Astromech droid and best robotic friend; Yoda; Former Grandmaster of the old Jedi Order; Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker; Luke's and Leia's father.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Naruto shouts upon seeing Chewbacca, Chewie from now on, only to be smacked on the back of the head by a sickly sweet smiling Kushina. "Now Sochi **(Son)** , I think it's I taught you about not to talk like a sailor." Kushina says. Naruto starts to cower from his mother's anger and hides behind Hinata. "Please keep that demoness away from me Hinata-hime **(Princess)**." Naruto whimpers out.

"Unknown, this place is to me. Doing here, I ask what I am." Yoda says. "I've brought all of you here with the help of my friend standing beside me to read a story about this dumbass hiding behind his pregnant wife like a little 'fraidy cat after facing the strongest Bijuu **(Tailed Beast)** in all of history." A voice says before two men appear. "Who are you tow supposed to be?" Minato asks. "I'm Scheffelman, you can just call me Scheffel, and my friend/partner for this reading session is KuronoDono12, you can just call him Kuro everyone does." The one with glasses and a beard/moustache combo, now known as Scheffelman says. "You know very well that women can scary when they're pissed off Scheffel." The other one, now known as KuronoDono12, says. "I know Kuro but Naruto did stand glaring against a pissed off Kaguya and a pissed off Tsunade and you know damn well that they're even scarier than a pissed off Kushina." Scheffel says.

"Too true. I've written a story with all of you in it called "Naruto the Next Chosen One" and have made a reading story for it as well. I've allowed my friend Scheffel to make his own version of my "Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One" so I can see what he does with it." Kuro says. "Now it's time to introduce everyone." Scheffel says.

"Okay from the Naruto-verse we have Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, and Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki-Namikaze, with her and Naruto's unborn son Boruto Hyuuga-Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kuro says. "Did you have bring Hinata before she could get pregnant Scheffel?" Kuro asks. "Would you rather have her pregnant with Himawari?" Scheffel asks back. "Point taken." Kuro says.

"Now from the Star Wars-verse we have Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca who'll be called Chewie from now on, C-3PO, R2-D2, Yoda, Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. Any titles all of you have can be said by all of you before we start reading. Time in each of your dimensions/universes is frozen for the duration of the book. Food and drink will be provided for. Yes Naruto, Kushina, there will be plenty of Ichiraku Ramen. Rooms will also be provided for. For the duration of the book, more people from either dimension/universe will be brought to read with all of you. Some will be dead, some will not, depends on who I want to bring in. Before I forget, there's one more person needed." Scheffel says before snapping his fingers as a bright light appears. From that light comes the Kyuubi no Kitsune named Kurama/Akane. "You're female Kurama? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asks.

"Because I was pissed off at you for your idiocy. You know that in your childhood, you could have asked the old monkey for help with anything but you decided not to like an idiot. It also didn't help that for eighteen years, I was laying in sewer water in your mind." Akane says. "This is why I always try to make my versions seem more like a genius on the level of the Nara clan's male population. You are one of my favorite characters in the Naruto-verse Akane-hime." Scheffel says while hugging Akane from behind.

"Shouldn't we get started with the book Scheffel?" Kuro asks. "Yeah I guess we should." Scheffel says before snapping his fingers as a book appears and falls into Minato's hands. "See you all later. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and either Kuro or I will try to answer." Scheffel says before him and Kuro disappear into thin air. "Well who wants to read first?" Minato asks while holding up the book. "Read first, I will." Yoda says. A TV appears with Scheffel's face on it. "When Yoda is reading, he will talk like any normal person who can speak Galactic Basic. Some scenes will be shown on this TV for you to see what things look like. I'm going to go get some BBQ sandwiches called sloppy joes so later." Scheffel says.

 **Yavin 4: 11 years after Return of the Jedi**

 **Sitting in a lotus position meditating was Luke Skywalker Grand Master of the newly re-formed Jedi order. He was reflecting on all the events that led him to where he was now, from growing up on his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, his Uncle buying a pair of droids that would ultimately start his adventure from some Jawas, taking the little blue and white astromech droid R2-D2 that had a message from Princess Leia of Alderaan to see Ben Kenobi who turned out to be Obi-Wan Kenobi former Jedi Master before the fall of the Republic to the Imperial Empire at the end of the Clone Wars, who then told him how his father was a Jedi with him before being killed, racing back to his Uncle and Aunts farm to find them both dead before heading to Mos Eisley to hire a pilot to take them to Alderaan to deliver the secret Death Star plans to the rebellion and meeting a smuggler and his co-pilot wookie named Han Solo and Chewbacca respectively who agreed to take them to Alderaan in his ship the Millennium Falcon, Obi-Wan teaching him the ways of the Force while they traveled through hyper-space that was the moment when things started to go downhill.**

The images of the Death Star, the Millennium Falcon, Owen, Beru, and the Jawas appear on the TV causing everyone from the Naruto-verse to pale at the sight of the Death Star, whistle at the Millennium Falcon, smile at Owen and Beru, and gawk at the Jawas. "Well it seems like Luke, Chewie, myself, and the old man over there were introduced first." Han says while pointing at Obi-Wan/Ben. "Don't forget R2-D2 as well Han." Luke says.

 **First they leave hyper-space and end up right in the middle of an asteroid field, which turned out to be what was left of Alderaan after the Empire test fired the Death Star destroying the planet and everyone on it, then they got caught in a tractor beam and pulled toward what appeared to be a large moon but turned out to be the Death Star.**

 **After landing in one of the docking bays, knocking out a pair of storm troopers and taking their armor so that Han and himself could blend in and locate the Princess while Obi-Wan shuts down the tractor beam, after some searching they locate Leia and are forced to escape down a trash chute, before making it back to the Millennium Falcon and noticing Obi-Wan fighting Darth Vader** (An image of Darth appears on screen while everyone except Anakin shivers. Anakin just looks ashamed) **before Obi-Wan turns to see Luke before letting Vader strike him down, Luke begins shooting at the storm troopers before getting pulled onto the Falcon and escaping the Death Star, before heading to Yavin 4 to meet up with the rest of the Rebellion and plan the assault on the Death Star.**

 **After landing and reuniting with his old friend Biggs Darklighter and going over the plan of attack getting situated in his X-wing** (an image of an X-Wing fighter appears on the screen) **with Artoo strapped in as his astromech and taking off with the rest of the rebel pilots to blow up the Death Star, then there was the attack rebel pilots dying on after the other till there were hardly any left, Luke starting his attack run with Biggs, and Wedge Antilles backing him up, three Tie-Fighters** (an image of a normal Tie-Fighter and Vader's Tie-Fighter appear with a Tie-Bomber **(Tie-Bombers don't get very much recognition)** on the TV) **with Vader as the pilot for one of them falling in behind them, Wedge getting hit and having to break off the attack, Biggs trying to by him as much as possible to fire his proton torpedoes into the Death Star's exhaust port, hearing Obi-Wan telling him to use the Force, Vader killing Biggs and lining up a shot on him, Han coming in at the last minute to save him allowing him to destroy the Death Star giving the rebellion its first major victory over the Empire and heading back to Yavin 4.**

 **A few years pass and the Rebellion is on the ropes after multiple defeats before they end up on Hoth, getting stranded in a blizzard and Obi-Wan's Force Ghost** (Getting a high pitched scream from Naruto) **telling him to go to the Dagobah system to train under Master Yoda, getting rescued by Han and getting back to the base in time for the Empire to attack, fighting off the Imperial forces before having to abandon the base in his X-wing with Artoo, crash landing on Dagobah meeting Yoda and beginning his training, then receiving a vision of his friends in danger and blasting off to Cloud City, where Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO have been captured by Vader after Han's friend Lando Calrissian** (An image of Lando appears on the screen) **betrays them, Han getting frozen in carbonite and given to the bounty hunter Boba Fett** (An image of Boba Fett appears on the screen) **to deliver to Jabba the Hutt, before Lando rescues Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO while later running into Artoo after he gets separated from Luke, and getting to the Falcon, his confrontation with Vader who corners him before slicing off his hand and revealing that he is actually his Father, falling off the platform he was on and falling through the ventilation pipes before catching himself on a weathervane, calling out to Leia using the Force resulting in her having Lando pull the Millennium Falcon around and pick him up before meeting up with the Rebel fleet.**

 **A few more years passing by before he along with Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca infiltrate Jabba's palace and rescue Han before he leaves to see Yoda again while Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Lando rejoin the fleet, meeting with Yoda for the final time as he reveals that Luke has a sister before becoming one with the Force, Obi-Wan appearing before him again** (getting another high pitched scream from Naruto) **to reveal that Leia is his sister and that Vader is indeed his father Anakin Skywalker, returning to the fleet and going over the plan of attack on the new unfinished Death Star** (An image of the unfinished Death Star appears on the screen) **and learning that the Emperor himself is going to be there, going with Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Artoo, and C-3PO to the forest moon of Endor where the Death Stars shield array is while it is being built, landing on the moon and getting separated from Leia getting caught by Ewoks,** (An image appears of the Ewoks on the screen) **C-3PO becoming their god, turning himself in to Vader to try and convince him there is still good in him, meeting the Emperor,** (An image of Emperor Palpatine appears on the screen) **watching as the Rebel fleet attacks the Death Star only to get caught in a trap, dueling his Father again, before getting the better of him and cutting off his hand which was robotic, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca blowing up the Shield relay, Lando piloting the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star with Wedge right behind him in his X-wing to blow up its core, the Emperor telling him to strike his father down, him refusing and the Emperor attacking him, his Father sacrificing himself to kill the Emperor, dragging his dying father to a shuttle** (An image of an Imperial Shuttle appears on the screen) **so they can escape from the rapidly exploding Death Star, his father asking him to remove his mask so he can see him with his own eyes at least once before he dies, him doing so and his father dying shortly afterwards, escaping the Death Star right before it explodes, burning his father's body on a funeral pyre and joining everyone for the festivities.** (An image of a funeral pyre is shown while being used.)

"Do you always burn the bodies of the deceased?" Hiruzen asks. Obi-Wan nods. "It's a time honored tradition to burn the bodies of any Jedi that are killed in battle instead of old age. It's been considered that the soul of a Jedi is trapped in their body if they're killed in battle so to release said soul, the body needs to be cremated in a funeral pyre." Obi-Wan explains. "Ok that makes sense I guess." Hiruzen says. A flash of light appears before Yoda can start reading again to reveal Mara Jade-Skywalker.

 **The following years he establishes the Jedi Academy to bring back the Jedi Order to the galaxy but making changes to the code so that there isn't a repeat of what happened with his father, he allows Jedi to more relationships and families. He meets Mara Jade an Ex-Imperial who later becomes his Wife which leads him to where he is now meditating.**

 **Luke finishes reflecting on his life so far and opens his eyes to see the Force Ghosts** (Cue high pitched scream from Naruto) **of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his Father Anakin Skywalker standing before him. "Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Father, what's going on for all three of you to appear before me at the same time? It must be serious." He says. Obi-Wan nods his head. "Indeed it is Luke. There is a great Darkness looming in the future the likes of which that has never been seen before that threatens the Entire galaxy." At this Luke's eyes widen before turning serious. "The Force has spoken and chose the next Chosen One who will lead the galaxy in the fight against the coming Darkness, and you must find and teach him the ways of the Force."**

 **Luke nods his head as Obi-Wan continues, "The Force has determined that the threat is so great that not only will you be teaching but Master Yoda, your Father, and myself will also be teaching him, and he will learn Sith techniques and styles in addition to those of the Jedi." Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Purposely teaching a Jedi, Sith techniques and styles, it was insane, "But Obi-Wan wouldn't he become a Sith and not fall to the Dark-side then?" Obi-Wan shakes his head. "Not with proper guidance and a strong will he wouldn't. The Force has chosen the child to not only lead the Galaxy against the looming darkness but also bring a new age to the Force as the first "Grey Jedi"." This shocks Luke but he soon recovers. "Where is the child located and what does he look like?" His father then speaks for the first time since the three of them appeared before Luke. "The boy has spiky blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has blue eyes as deep as the deepest seas on Kamino however they hold much pain and loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that was sealed within him the night of his birth by his parents who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman who was known as the red death and held the entity sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth." As he finishes Yoda then speaks. "In Unknown Regions his home planet is, Elementia it is called. Village called Konoha does he live." Luke hears this and asks, "But Master Yoda if his home-world is located in the Unknown Regions how will I find it?"**

"Luke did bring up a good question." Leia says. "Naruto why did you scream every time a ghost was seen in the story?" Mara asks after being introduced to everyone from the Naruto-verse. "Gaki **(Brat)** here is afraid of ghosts. He's had it since he was little." Anko answers for Naruto. "You try fighting a ghost since they can just phase through any attack you throw." Naruto retorts. Hinata just giggles at her husband's fear. Naruto looks at Hinata with a betrayed look causing Hinata to just giggle even more which increases after Naruto starts pouting.

 **Yoda merely chuckles. "Hehe. Trust in the Force you must. Guide you it will." Luke nods. "Alright I will leave immediately." Luke then gets up and bows to the three of them before leaving for the Hangar. As he enters the hangar he sees Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO and Artoo talking with his wife Mara Jade-Skywalker. They look over to see him and wave.**

 **Leia walks over to her brother and gives him a hug. "Luke it's good to see you. How have you been?" He smiles and returns the hug. "I have been well Leia, thanks for asking." Luke releases the hug and Leia senses something wrong. "Luke what's wrong?" He shakes his head. "Come on Leia this is something everyone needs to hear,]." She nods her head as they walk over to the group.**

 **Han looks over at Leia and Luke as they walk over. Han notices a certain look in Luke's eyes. "Hey Luke what's up? You have that look in your eyes that says "Something big is about to happen."." Luke only nods. "You have no idea how big it is Han, I was meditating when Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and my Father all appeared before me." He says shocking everyone, sure there were times when one of them would appear but for all three of them to appear at the same time, something REALLY big must be about to go down, Han just shakes his head. "Well shit this can't be good, how bad is it Luke?" Luke looks at Han grimly. "They said the Force told them that a Darkness the likes of which the galaxy has never seen is coming and it will make the Empire look like a small swoop gang." They are all stunned speechless until Han breaks the silence by summing up what they are all thinking. "Well shit." Luke nods. "They also said that the Force has chosen the next "Chosen One" who will be the determining factor in fighting the looming darkness and the one to lead the fight against it." Leia then speaks up. "Incredible, please tell us they told you who it was and where we can find him."**

"Sounds like the Child of Prophecy that Jiraiya-kun spoke about. Who knew that it would end up being Naruto-kun but then again, Naruto-kun's potential was always so high." Hiruzen says. "Jiji **(Grandpa)** is right about my potential. It took me at least a week to learn the Rasengan ***(Spiraling Sphere)** and I even added my Wind affinity to it to create the Wind Style: RasenShuriken **(Spiraling Shuriken)** too." Naruto says. Minato has a cloud of depression over his head as he sulks over the fact that his own son learned his only original Jutsu in a week and completed it too. Something that he's been trying to do and took three YEARS to create and learn the Jutsu.

 **Luke nods. "They said he is from a planet known as Elementia out in the Unknown Regions and lives in a village called Konoha. They described him as a boy with spiky blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has blue eyes as deep as the deepest seas on Kamino however they hold much pain and loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that was sealed within him the night of his birth by his parents who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman who was known as the red death and held the entity sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth." They all think about it before Han says, "Well it would have been nice if we had a name but considering how detailed of a description we have, it shouldn't be hard to find him, as long as we have the coordinates to his home world."**

 **Mara then adds her input. "I take it they want you to bring him here to train him as a Jedi?" Luke nods. "There is more to it than that, due to how great of a threat the coming darkness is, the Force has decided that not only will I be teaching him but so will Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and our father Leia." This stuns everyone as they realize just how dire the situation must be for something like this to happen. Luke then continues, "They also said that the Force states that he must be taught Jedi AND Sith techniques and styles for him to have a chance of combating what's to come." Now if everyone wasn't shocked already then this was the kicker.**

 **Mara recovers first and asks, "But that's insane what if he succumbs to the dark-side?" Luke shakes his head. "They said that the Force told them that his will and determination is so strong that there is no chance of that happening and that he will bring a new age in the ways of the Force as the first "Grey Jedi"." He finishes. They think for a minute before Han says, "Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go and get this kid and start preparing for whatever is coming." Leia nods. "Yes the more time we spend talking here the less time we have to prepare. I will inform Mon Monthma, Admiral Ackbar, General Garm, and the others about this and start building up our forces."**

Pictures of Mon Monthma and General Garm appear on the screen. "Why are we seeing an image of Admiral Ackbar?" Leia asks into thin air. "Because my dear Leia, Ackbar might or might not make an appearance. I'm not giving any spoilers away on that so just be patient." Scheffel's voice replies from everywhere.

 **Luke nods. "Okay let's go in the Falcon. They said the Force will guide me so I'm sure we will find him." With that they all got in the Falcon and head to Elementia to find the one person that may save them from whatever is coming.**

 **One month later**

 **The Millennium Falcon sits above a Planet in the Unknown Regions, it is a typical Garden-Type Planet with what appears to be one large continent visible surrounded by ocean. Hovering in orbit above said planet is a single moon. This is Planet Elementia, home to the Force's new "Chosen One" that is destined to lead the galaxy against its greatest threat ever. Standing in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon are Mara, Leia, Chewbacca and Han as Luke sits meditating, he then opens his eyes before getting up. "I have his general location. We need to go in and land away from the village as to not draw attention to ourselves." Everyone nods before Han takes the controls and pilots the Falcon into the planet's atmosphere. Luke then says, "I will then go and search for the boy in the village and then talk to whoever is in charge and explain the situation to him." Everyone nods again as Han sets the Falcon down in a forest clearing near the village, and Luke sets out.**

 **Luke walks up to the tall gates of Konoha** (The members from the Naruto-verse have a nostalgic look on their faces) **and marvels at how sturdy they look while seeming to be made of just wood. As he walks into the village the Force suddenly screams at him that something is wrong up ahead and he races off in that direction hoping to get there in time.**

"That's the beauty of seals. They can make things that would be fragile very durable." Kushina says with pride in talking about her clan's specialty.

 **5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life with a mob of villagers hot on his heels. They were yelling the usual things like "Kill the Demon", "Finish what the Fourth started" and things like that** (Kushina glares hard at Minato. "I told you they wouldn't treat Sochi-kun like a hero. You never listened believing that they would. You may be a genius when it comes to being a Shinobi but as a person, you're a huge baka **(idiot)** and you will be sleeping on the couch until either this book is done or until I feel like you've been punished enough, whichever comes first." Kushina says to Minato.) **. As he is running a girl with pupil-less white eyes and midnight-blue hair sees him being chased and runs to get the Hokage.**

 **Naruto turns a corner into an alley hoping to lose the mob but ends up in a dead end before turning around to see the mob coming towards him and that's when they pounce on him, hitting and kicking him while yelling things like "Die Fox," "This is for all those you killed," and things like that** (Kushina has a miasma of red energy surrounding her body while her hair starts to resemble nine tails) **. He tries to curl into a ball to lessen the blows when he hears someone say, "What's going on here?" And looks to see a man with blonde hair wearing a brown hooded cloak, shirt and pants with some cylinder hanging from his waist, before blacking out.**

"That's horrible what they are doing to just a child!" Leia and Mara state with tears in their eyes. "That's how dumbasses and idiots are when they don't understand something. They fear it then hate it." Kushina says with tears in her eyes.

 **Luke runs as the Force guides him until he turns a corner and sees a mob of adults hitting and kicking something on the ground, looking closer he sees that it's a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek and thinks,** _ **'Its him, the boy Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Father told me about. I need to act fast before they kill him.'**_ **Thinking quickly he says, "What's going on here?" Some of the mob turns to look at him and says, "What's it look like? We're killing the Demon Brat now either join in or go away." Luke frowns before raising his hand. "All of you will stop this instant." They immediately stop, he then says, "You will all go turn yourself into the Authorities and pay for your crimes** ("Ah the good old Jedi Mind Trick. Works every time on weak minded fools who have no understanding of the Force." Obi-Wan chuckles after saying his piece with the other Jedi nodding in agreement.) **." The mob then leaves and Luke walks over to the boy and kneels down checking his wounds. He then senses 5 people appear behind him. "Who are you and what are you doing to Naruto?"**

"Looks like you are finally making an appearance jiji." Naruto says to Hiruzen. "Indeed Naruto-kun." Hiruzen replies.

 **Luke stands up before placing his hands up like he is surrendering. "My name is Luke Skywalker and I sensed someone was in trouble and found a mob beating this young boy here and used one of my abilities to make them stop before they went and turned themselves in." He says as he turns around to see the people in front of him.**

 **The first is an old man who appears to be in his 60's, has a grey beard, and hair, and is wearing a set of white and red robes. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.**

 **Next there was a tall man who appeared to be in his mid-20's with silver gravity-defying hair wearing a mask that resembled a dog. He is wearing a form of light chest armor with arm guards and shin guards, he also has on black sandals and pants. This was Kakashi Hatake or Anbu agent Inu.**

"I actually kind of miss Pervy Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says.

 **Next to him stood a woman who appeared to be around 16 years old wearing a tan trench coat, black tube-top, a mesh shirt over it, black miniskirt, shin guards and black combat boots. She had brown pupiless eyes and violet colored hair pulled back into a pineapple ponytail. This was Anko Mitarashi.**

"Woohoo, I'm finally appearing in the story." Anko cheers.

 **Next to her was a woman who appeared to be in her early 20's with light purple hair pulled into a ponytail wearing the same outfit as the man with silver gravity-defying hair, however she had a mask on that resembled a cat. Her name is Yuugao Uzuki or Anbu Neko.**

 **Hiding behind them was a little girl who looked to be around 5 years old with midnight-blue hair cut in a hime-style wearing a white and black shirt and pants with black sandals.**

An image of Kakashi, Yuugao, and a five year old Hinata appear on the screen. "Kawaii!" Kushina squeals seeing how cute Hinata was as a five year old.

 **Anko sees Naruto lying on the ground and rushes over to his side and holds him in her arms. "Come on Naruto-kun, wake up. You have to be okay." Je starts to stir a little and his eyes open. Seeing Anko, he smiles. "Hey Anko-chan, I wasn't able to hide this time. Sorry about that." She just smiles. "It's alright Naruto-kun. You did your best, luckily Hinata-chan saw you running and went to get the Hokage, Inu, Neko, and myself. I'm sorry for not getting here faster." He shakes his head. "It's alright Anko-chan." He turns his head to see Hinata hiding behind the Hokage before she runs up and starts crying into his chest. He puts his arm around her. "I'm okay Hinata-chan. Thank you for getting Anko-chan and the others." She just mumbles into his chest. "I'm glad you're okay Naruto-kun. I was scared when I saw you getting chased." Naruto then sees the Hokage, Inu, and Neko and smiles. "Hey Ji-Ji, Inu-niisan, Neko-neechan."**

 **Hiruzen just smiles. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" He nods his head. "Yeah this nice man with blonde hair wearing a brown coat, shirt and pants saved me from the villagers. Is he still here?" Hiruzen nods. "Yes Naruto-kun. He is standing next to you." Naruto turns his head to see the man that saved him standing there and smiles. "Thank you for saving me mister." Luke smiles. "Think nothing of it Naruto. I just did what was right, no child should be beaten let alone one who seems as nice and pure-hearted as you. My name is Luke Skywalker by the way." Luke then turns toward the older looking man. "I take it you're the leader of this village?"**

 **Hiruzen just nods and says, "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Thank you for saving Naruto-kun." Luke just nods. "Like I said, it was the right thing to do. However, is there someplace all of us can talk in private? I need to inform you of some things and why I'm here in your village." Hiruzen nods. "Yes we can talk in my office. Follow me. Anko please take Naruto and Hinata home for me." He says only for Luke to interrupt him. "Actually it would be better if they came with us because what we need to talk about concerns Naruto and I can sense that Anko and Hinata are not only close to him but he also cares deeply about them." After saying this, Naruto, Anko, and Hinata blush. Hiruzen then nods his head. "Very well, please follow me then."**

"Why Anko-chan. I didn't know you have a crush on Sochi-kun." Kushina teases the Snake Mistress. Said Snake Mistress blushes.

 **After walking for a little while, they reach the Hokage's office and each take a seat as Hiruzen sets up a privacy seal. "Okay Luke-san, what brings you to Konoha and how is Naruto-kun involved?" Luke nods. "My full name and title is Grand Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi Order and I am here because young Naruto here is going to the most important person in the entire galaxy in the near future and its survival rest on his shoulders." Everyone just looks shocked with their jaws on the floor. Luke then goes on to explain how he is not from this planet, what the Republic and Jedi Order are, what the Force is, he then does a quick demonstration by lifting up the couch in the room with the Force shocking everyone even more, he then goes on to explain how he was meditating when Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his Father appeared before him.**

 **Luke then takes a breath before continuing. "When all three of them appeared before me at the same time, I knew something was wrong but it had never happened before. They proceeded to tell me that the Force informed them of a "Great Darkness" that is coming in the near future and threatens the entire galaxy. They then informed me that the Force had chosen a new child of prophecy or "Chosen One" if you will and that he will lead the Galaxy's forces against this threat and must be taught in the ways of the Force if the galaxy has any chance of surviving." At this everyone in the room other than Luke gulps before Luke continues. "They informed me who the "Chosen One" is. They said he is from a planet known as Elementia out in the Unknown Regions and lives in a village called Konoha. They described him as a boy with spiky blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has blue eyes as deep as the deepest seas on Kamino however they hold much pain and loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that was sealed within him the night of his birth by his parents who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman who was known as the red death and held the entity sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth." As Luke finishes, Hiruzen drops his pipe, Kakashi and Yuugao's jaws were on the floor, Anko was gaping like a fish while Hinata and Naruto look confused.**

 **A few minutes later, everyone finally gets over the shock of what Luke just said and Hiruzen lets out a sigh before looking at Luke. "I believe you because of a few reasons. The first being the last few things you mentioned are known to 3 people including myself and there is no way they would reveal that information." He turns toward Naruto. "The second reason is because about a month before you were born Naruto, one of my students Jiraiya informed me and your father of a prophecy by the Elder Toad regarding you. He said that you will lead a grand army to fight a darkness that threatens all life when you were older, and after hearing something very similar from Luke here I can only say it must be true. "Causing Naruto's eyes to widen.**

"Wow. This Elder Toad must have some minor connection to the Force if he or she is able to see visions of the future." Anakin says earning nods from the other Jedi.

 **The Hokage looks to Luke. "What is this training you spoke of and where will take place?" Luke looks at him for a second. "I along with the Force spirits of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and my Father Anakin Skywalker must train him in the ways of the Force and being a Jedi." He pauses for a moment. "However this can only happen if Naruto comes with me to the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 where I came from meaning he would have to leave the village. However he will be able to return here because I feel this planet will play a pivotal role in the upcoming battle against whatever this threat may be. When his training is finished or he reaches the rank of Jedi Knight, which I estimate to be around 8 years give or take he might even reach the rank of Master in that amount of time. However all this is up to Naruto as to if he wants to go."**

 **The Hokage looks at Naruto. "Well Naruto, what do you wish to do?" Naruto thinks for a moment before his eyes grow determined. "I want to go Ji-Ji. If there is even a chance of this "Great Darkness" then I want to be strong enough to protect all my precious people like you, Neko-nee, Inu-nii, Ayame nee-chan, Teuchi Oji-san, and especially Hinata-chan and Anko-chan." He finishes causing Anko and Hinata to blush while Hiruzen and Luke think,** _ **'He will be great in the future and with him leading our forces, this great threat better watch out'**_ **"Okay Naruto-kun but before you go I have some things to give you and tell you including why many of the villagers treat you the way they do and who your parents are, but all of this is an S-Rank secret so only you may tell other people you trust with your life." Naruto nods. Hiruzen then tells Naruto that his parents are Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki his wife. He then tells Naruto the truth about the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago and how Minato had no choice but to seal it in him because he couldn't ask someone do something he wasn't willing to do himself, and that he trusted no one other than his own son with the responsibility of holding the Kyuubi and using its power for good, and that they both loved him very much and couldn't wait for him to be born so they could be a family but sadly both died protecting him from one of the Kyuubi's claws.**

 **By the end Naruto has tears in his eyes knowing who his parents were and that they loved him. Hinata and Anko had tears in their eyes and were hugging Naruto. When Naruto stopped crying, he looks at the Hokage and smiles. "Thank you for telling me Ji-Ji. I finally know who my parents were and that they loved me." Hiruzen just smiles. "You're welcome Naruto. Now here are the scrolls your parents left you with messages from them to you and all of their Jutsu, and this is a gift from me. It contains Jutsu of various elements and ranks, along with two of the three taught in the Academy. The Henge (Transformation), and the Substitution Jutsu. However due to you having naturally larger and denser chakra reserves, you wouldn't be able to do the regular Clone Jutsu so I am giving you the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It requires more chakra but creates solid clones that you can use for scouting or in battle." He finishes handing Naruto the scrolls and turns to Luke. "Keep him safe. He is like a grandson to me." Luke nods and pulls out a long range communicator, handing it to the Hokage.**

" **That is a long range communicator that will be able to reach Yavin 4. However you will only be able to send messages instead of talking in real-time. Keep it on you at all time hidden out of sight." He then turns to Anko and Hinata and smiles. "You two will be allowed to use it to send messages back and forth with Naruto." They smile at hearing this. Luke then turns toward Naruto. "Are you ready Naruto?" He nods before giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek for Anko and Hinata, promising he will be back safely to which they blush. He then looks to Luke. "I'm ready Luke-sensei." They say one more final goodbye before leaving the tower and heading to where the Falcon is hidden.**

 **When they reach the Falcon, Mara, and Leia are waiting outside for them. They notice Luke walking with a boy and figure it's the boy they came to get. "Welcome back Luke." Leia says. "Is this him?" Luke nods. "Leia Mara this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is coming with us to begin his training. Naruto this is my sister Leia and Wife Mara." Naruto bows. "It's nice to meet you both." Before they walk in, Naruto is surprised to see what looks like a metal man and little metal trashcan looking things but Luke introduces them as C-3PO, and R2-D2 who are his friends and are droids. Luke then introduces him to Han and Chewbacca. Han shakes his hand and as soon as Naruto sees Chewbacca, stars form in his eyes before he says, "SOO COOL" which causes everyone to laugh before Chewbacca puts his hand on Naruto's head and says something that surprises everyone as C-3PO translates it. "Chewbacca says "Never before have I seen such a pure soul and on the honor of my ancestors and the Wookies as a whole, we shall always look after you and your family for the rest of time, and you shall always have the support of the Wookies should you ever need us."" Naruto is confused but Luke then tells him, "Chewbacca just pledged not only himself but the entire Wookie species to forever watch over you and any family you may have in the future."**

"Wow Sochi-kun. You now have an ENTIRE species pledged to not only watch over and protect you but also your entire family. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Kushina says before shouting the last part with tears of both joy and pride falling from her eyes.

 **Naruto is stunned before bowing to Chewbacca and saying, "Thank you for this honor Chewbacca. I will always treasure you and the Wookies as a whole and treat all of you with the same respect and Honor you are treating me with." Chewbacca just nods his head before sitting in one of the seats in the cockpit and placing Naruto in his lap as everyone takes their seats so they can leave. After everyone is situated Han powers up the Falcon and they blast off leaving the atmosphere.**

 **Meanwhile on top the Hokage tower, Hiruzen along with Kakashi, Yuugao, Anko, and Hinata looked to the horizon to see a light lift off from the forest and blast off into the air until they can't see it anymore all thinking the same thing,** _ **'Good luck Naruto-kun and stay safe.'**_

 **Back with Naruto, he takes one last look at Elementia thinking,** _ **'I will be back everyone and I will get strong enough to protect you from whatever this threat may be. That I promise, and stay safe Anko-chan, Hinata-chan I will miss you.'**_ **He then watches the stars lengthen before the Millennium Falcon makes the jump to light-speed.**

"End of the chapter, this is. Read next, who wants to?" Yoda says then asks.

 _ **I hope you don't mind that I added you in for this chapter KuronoDono12.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I know my last chapter for this story wasn't very good but I've gotten better with reading stories. Anyways, here's chapter two of "Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One."**

"I'll read next." Mara says.

 **It had been 2 weeks since Naruto left Elementia onboard the Millennium Falcon with Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO, and it was an eventful 2 weeks, after making the jump to light-speed Naruto had gotten to know Luke and the others as they told him about their adventures, as they told him about everything they had done Naruto was entranced by their stories.**

"You really had some crazy adventures." Minato says towards the Star Wars group.

 **After they finished telling him about themselves and their stories Naruto told them all about his life not leaving anything out from the day he was born to meeting Luke and by the end of it Leia and Mara had tears in their eyes and were hugging him** (the female readers are the same way. Kushina has a death grip on Naruto, not willing to let go) **, Han looked furious at how he was treated especially for something beyond his control, Chewbacca hung his head and was silent but on the inside he was furious and it was taking all of his self-control to not turn the ship around and kill everyone that had ever hurt Naruto, even C-3PO and Artoo looked sad.**

"Kaa-chan…need air…" Naruto rasps out. Kushina loosens her grip on Naruto enough to let him breathe.

 **Luke then told Naruto that he should open the scrolls that his parents left him and read them, which he did before crying into Leia and Mara's embrace and falling asleep.**

"Did Sochi-kun ever get the scrolls we left for him Sarutobi?" Kushina asks. "He didn't get them from me since I died during the Chuunin Exams Finals when Orochimaru attacked." Hiruzen says.

 **After waking up he went to the "Living room" of the Falcon and where Luke gave him some food and blue milk which freaked him out a bit thinking it was spoiled or something** (the readers from the Naruto-verse are also freaked out) **before Luke assured him it was safe to drink, after eating, Naruto asked Luke if there was anything on the Jedi, Republic, and the galaxy as a whole that he could read to which Luke nodded and handed him a datapad that had articles about the Jedi of the past, the Republic (Pre-Clone Wars), the Clone Wars, the Empire, and finally the New Republic stored on it which he spent the majority of the trip reading, especially the accounts of the Jedi during the Clone Wars, mainly Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Yoda** (Yoda smiles at this) **, Obi-Wan** (Obi-Wan/Ben smiles at this) **, Shaak-Ti, and Plo Koon and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker** (Anakin beams at this) **who after asking Luke if he was related to him and was shocked when he found out it was his father.**

The others from the Naruto-verse are shocked as well.

 **Luke then went on to tell Naruto that his father was one of the reasons the Republic fell to the Empire and why there are so few Jedi at the moment compared to during the Clone Wars and before them and explaining his father's fall to the Dark Side and betraying the Jedi** (Anakin hangs his head down in shame) **, however in the end he redeemed himself by not only saving him from the Emperor and sacrificing himself to kill the Emperor, Naruto was amazed by everything Luke had told him before going back to reading.**

"Why did you betray the Jedi Anakin-san?" Hinata asks. "I had been having visions of my secret wife Padme Amidala dying in child birth, and Palpatine offered me a way to save her if I joined him after he revealed to me that he was a Sith named Darth Sidious, who was the same Sith the Jedi had been hunting throughout the entire war. I told Master Windu about this and he took a few other masters to confront Sidious/Palpatine. I arrived as Master Windu had his Lightsaber pointed at Sidious/Palpatine. I ended up cutting off Master Windu's hands to disarm him. I knew that I couldn't go back to the Order after that, and since the Order was all I had left in the semblance of a family, I went insane." Anakin explains.

 **Then there was the time that Han gave Naruto Caf saying it was something called "Hot Cocoa" which resulted in Naruto bouncing off the walls of the Falcon for almost 12 hours** (causing Hiruzen to pale at all the paperwork he would have had to do if Naruto had Caf back in Konoha) **, before crashing and falling asleep, Han getting a verbal scolding by Leia so fierce that it actually scared Chewbacca, and ending up being condemned to the couch for the rest of the trip, and Naruto being forbidden to drink Caf again until he was older.**

Mara makes a whipped noise towards Han with Kushina, Akane, and Anko joining in while the adults nod at the last bit, especially Hiruzen.

 **After 2 weeks in hyper-space the Falcon finally arrived at Yavin 4 and landed in the Jedi Temple's hanger.**

 **Luke, Naruto, and the rest of the gang descended the Falcon's boarding ramp and Naruto got his first look at the inside of the Jedi Temple, looking around at all the ships and technicians going about their duties, before Luke lead him to the main hall of the Temple and giving him a tour of the various areas ending in the training hall where a group of younglings were training.**

"Wait how come it took two weeks to get back but it took a month to get to the Elemental Nations, or Elementia?" Naruto asks confused. "It's because they didn't know where Elementia was at first so they had to search for it. From now on, it will take two weeks to travel between Yavin 4 and Elementia." Schef says appearing on the TV.

 **As Luke and Naruto entered the room the Instructor noticed them. "Okay class time for a break we have some guests." They turned to see Master Luke leading a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek and greeted them. "Greetings Master Skywalker." They all said as one.**

"I'm surprised that the Jedi train kids to become Jedi." Hiruzen says with the rest from the Naruto-verse nodding in agreement.

 **Luke smiles. "Hello everyone we have a new friend joining us." Before gesturing to Naruto. "This is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be training to become a Jedi with us." Naruto walks forward and bows. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you." He says before smiling as everyone walks up and starts introducing themselves one by one until one person in particular catches Naruto's eye.**

"I wonder who it is that caught Sochi-kun's eye." Kushina says.

 **Naruto looks at her and realizes she is a Twi'lek, a race native to the planet Ryloth she appeared to be his age, she had blue skin, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing the standard uniform that was worn by younglings training to become Jedi.**

"Aw Sochi-kun has a crush on this Twi'lek." Kushina teases a blushing Naruto.

 **She walks up to him with a smile. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki I am Aayla Secura** (Causing Anakin's Obi-Wan's/Ben's/ and Yoda's eyes to widen) **but please just call me Aayla, it is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto stutters a bit causing her to giggle before saying. "It is very nice to meet you Aayla I hope we can be friends." With a smile causing Aayla to blush, while Luke looks on with a knowing smile on his face thinking.** _ **'Looks like Naruto might already have a little crush on Aayla, and Aayla might have one on him, I hope that their feelings for each other grow and blossom into love because even if Naruto has Hinata and Anko waiting for him back home after all the suffering he has had in his life already he deserves all the love he can get, Leia and Mara are going to love hearing this.'**_ **He sees Naruto and Aayla talking with each other and laughing before getting Naruto's attention.**

"We do love it." Mara and Leia say at the same time. "We were finally mentioned since last chapter Hinata-chan." Anko says to a smiling and blushing Hinata.

" **Okay Naruto now that introductions are out of the way it's time for me to give you your introductory course into using the Force." Naruto nods before looking back at Aayla. "Bye Aayla I had fun talking with you." He says with a smile which causes her to blush slightly. "I had fun talking with you as well Naruto and hope to see you again soon." Aayla says before Naruto nods his head and leaves with Luke.**

A flash of light interrupts anything that would have been said afterwards. From the light comes none other than Aayla Secura. "Where am I?" Ayala asks. "You're in a pocket dimension where you will be reading about a counterpart of yourself along with the people there with you." Schef says appearing on the TV.

 **Luke and Naruto walk until they reach the meditation room where Luke has Naruto sit in the lotus position. "Now Naruto I am going to teach you the ways of the Force however I won't be the only one teaching you." Naruto looks confused until three figures appear beside Luke all see-through and smiling. Luke then introduces them. "Naruto meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and my father Anakin Skywalker." Each waving as their name was called.**

"Looks like we will start training the boy soon." Obi-Wan points out.

 **Naruto's eyes widen as each name is called realizing who they are he then turns to Luke and asks. "Wait a minute I though you said that they died?" Luke nods his head. "That's correct Naruto but sometimes the Force allows the spirits of those who have become one with it to appear before us and guide us, however the Force has deemed the coming darkness so great that for the first time ever it is allowing some of its greatest users to appear at the same time and train the one who will be leading us in the fight against it." Luke says stunning Naruto.**

The others are stunned too. "Sounds like Jiraiya-kun's Child of Prophecy." Hiruzen says.

 **After regaining his composure he says. "Okay so the spirits of Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, along with your father Anakin Skywalker are going to train me." The four of them nod before he says. "That's what I thought." And promptly faints muttering something along the lines of "I'm going to be trained by ghosts." Luke, Obi-Wan, and Anakin sweat-drop at this as Yoda chuckles and says. "Amusing he is, exciting his training will be." Which causes the sweat-drop on the back of Luke's, Obi-Wan's and Anakin's heads to only grow bigger.**

Luke, Mara, Aayla, Obi-Wan, Kushina, Minato, Anko, Hiruzen, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca all sweat-drop from Naruto's reaction in the book and in the group while Hinata just giggles at her husband's antics from his phobia. Yoda is chuckling as well.

 **Naruto regains consciousness and says. "I just had the craziest dream where the ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker were going to train me in the Force." Before noticing them standing before him and sighing. "It wasn't a dream was it?" They all shake their heads. "That's what I was afraid of." He stands up and bows. "I look forward to learning from the three of you and will work hard to not only meet but also surpass your expectations of me." The three Force spirits smile.**

"Same old Naruto-kun. Always wanting to please people." Hinata says with an exasperated sigh.

 **Obi-Wan nods his head. "Now Naruto you will be learning a variety of things from each of us. I will be teaching you how to wield your Lightsaber and beginner-intermediate levels of Force manipulation." Naruto nods as Yoda speaks. "Improving on Obi-Wan's teachings of how to wield your Lightsaber I will be, along with expert-master levels of Force manipulation." Yoda finishes. Anakin then steps forward. "I will be teaching you my very own Lightsaber style which I perfected over the course of my life, along with how to not only harness but control the Dark Side of the Force including some of the techniques I mastered during my time as Darth Vader." He finishes leaving Naruto speechless before he realizes something.**

"The Gaki has a brain." Anko teases while Naruto pouts.

 **Naruto looks at the three before him before voicing his thoughts. "Wait a minute I thought that using the Dark Side of the Force was not only forbidden but lead to a Jedi becoming a Sith."**

"The boy does bring up a good point." Luke says.

 **Obi-Wan nods. "Normally that would be the case, however the Force has made it clear that you must learn both Jedi and Sith techniques in order to combat the looming threat." He says shocking Naruto before continuing. "The Force has also foretold that you will bring a "New Age" to the Force as the first "Jedi of Balance" however you have nothing to fear about succumbing to the Dark Side and becoming a Sith. Your determination and will are far too great and strong for that to happen."**

"Obi-Wan has a point in that Naruto-kun." Hiruzen says with a small smile of remembrance.

 **Naruto nods his head and the fires of determination can be seen burning in his eyes. "I trust in your judgement and the Force Masters. When do we begin?" The three Force spirits smile and Obi-Wan says. "Right now Naruto, and the first lesson is meditation, you must go into your mind and meet with the entity sealed within you."**

Before anything else can be read, a flash of light appears. From the light comes Akane. "Akane-Kaa-chan!" Kushina shouts while tackling Akane. Akane smiles. "Hi Kushina-chan. Care to explain what I'm doing here?" Akane asks. "You were brought here to read a story about Sochi-kun by Scheffelman or Schef for short." Kushina says.

 **Naruto seems hesitant before nodding and sitting in the Lotus position to begin meditating. Luke gets up and looks to Naruto. "Naruto I have some things to discuss with Leia and the others regarding getting our forces ready to fight whatever is coming and will be back later." Naruto nods before continuing to meditate as Luke leaves before entering his mindscape.**

"Sounds like Naruto-kun will be meeting me soon." Akane says.

 **Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in what looks like a sewer, along with the walls are pipes some glowing blue others glowing red, he feels a presence a little ways from where he is and heads towards it before coming to a large gate held closed by a piece of paper that says "Seal" on it and hearing a voice that sounds strangely feminine.**

"Do you think that the strongest of the Bijuu can't be female?" Akane asks Naruto in a sickly sweet voice. Naruto shakes his head no rapidly. "Good boy." Akane says while patting Naruto on the head while Naruto pouts as the others laugh.

"Hello kit it's nice to finally meet you." **It says before Naruto sees a figure appear from the shadows behind the cage, it appears to be a woman, with crimson-orange hair that goes down to her waist, orange eyes with crimson pupils, an hour-glass shaped body with what appear to be DD-cup breasts, she is wearing a formal red kimono that hugs her form tightly showcasing her curves.**

Hiruzen, Obi-Wan, Han, Luke, Anakin, and Naruto are blown back via nosebleeds.

 **Naruto looks at the before him realizing who she must be. "You're the Kyuubi aren't you?" She merely nods.** "Yes kit I am the Kyuubi but you may call me Akane that is my true name, and you don't seem to be surprised by my appearance, nor do you seem afraid or intimidated by me. Why is that?"

"Yes why is it that you weren't afraid of me Naruto-kun?" Akane asks Naruto who blushes.

 **Naruto chuckles. "In the past two weeks I have found out that not only is there life beyond Elementia, many kinds in fact whose appearances would seem like they came out of the mind of someone with a very active and creative imagination, and the fact that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is not only female but has a human form that would make MANY women green with envy is not that shocking." He says shocking her before he continues. "I also know who my parents are and that my mother was your container before me and that you saw her as your daughter and she saw you as her mother." If Akane wasn't shocked before she sure was now.**

Most of the readers are shocked too.

 **Akane smiles lovingly at Naruto.** "I see kit and you are right, after sometime I did begin to see Kushina as if she were my own daughter with her seeing me as her mother, in fact after she found out she was pregnant with you she started teasing me saying that I was your grandmother in a sense, while I said I was more like your big sister or aunt at the very least."

"You're more like an aunt than a grandmother to me Akane-Oba-chan." Naruto says.

 **Naruto chuckles. "Well you were right there is no way you could be my grandmother because you're far too beautiful to be one, if anything you're my sister." He says causing her to blush before asking. "Do you happen to have access to my memories? It would make it easier for you to find out what has been going on since the sealing."**

"Aw Akane-Kaa-chan. Are you starting to fall for Sochi-kun?" Kushina teases Akane who blushes.

 **Akane just shakes her head.** "No when your father had to seal me in you he made the seal to strong and it blocks out my access to you, the only thing I can do is heal your wounds which for some reason I have been forced to do quite frequently which worries me. Unless you tear off some of the seal, I won't be able to see them."

"Minato-kun, why did block Akane-Kaa-chan's access to Sochi-kun's memories?" Kushina asks in a sickly sweet tone of voice causing Minato to sweat.

 **Naruto nods. "How much do I have to tear off for you to see my memories?" He asks causing Akane to think.**

 **After a few minutes of thinking she says.** "Tearing off the top two corners will give me access to your memories, a quarter of the seal will give me access to your senses allowing me to see, hear, and feel what you do and give you access to more of my chakra, I would advise you to wait to remove any more than that until you are older just to be on the safe side."

Akane nods in agreement. "That is a great thing to advise Naruto." Akane says.

 **Naruto nods before walking up to the seal and tear a quarter of it off giving Akane access to his memories and senses, which in-turn she views all of his memories from the moment she was sealed in him to now and by the end she is on her knees crying at seeing all the abuse he has endured at the hands of the villagers for the past 5 years, Naruto seeing this walks past the gate and hugs her causing her to cry into his chest.**

The females are also crying while Kushina is giving Minato a look that says "I told you so".

 **As she cries into Naruto's chest she thinks.** _'Minato, Kushina your precious son has suffered so much already I am so sorry.'_ **Before holding Naruto tighter.** "I'm so sorry kit it's all my fault you were treated that way." **She manages to say in between sobs.**

"It's not your fault Akane-Oba-chan." Naruto says hugging Akane.

 **Naruto only holds her tighter. "It's not your fault Akane it's the villagers who are to blame for their stupidity and ignorance." He says shocking her before continuing. "You have been keeping me alive by healing me whenever the villagers would hurt me and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart."**

"See even my other agrees with me." Naruto says which causes Akane to giggle.

 **Akane just holds him shocked by what he just said before she stops hugging him, before kissing his forehead and smiling.** "Naruto thank you so much for that." **He just smiles back before noticing her smirking mischievously causing him to shudder for a second before she says.** "So what's this that I saw about you and those two girls back in the village? I think their names were Anko and Hinata." **Naruto just sputters causing her to giggle before continuing.** "Not to mention that girl Aayla you met a little while ago. She seems nice, not mention cute." **Causing Naruto to stutter even more and blush to which Akane just giggles.** "You're just like your father when he was a kid, he would just be himself and girls would end up falling for him left and right, he was a real Casanova without even knowing it."

"That's true Minato-kun. Once we got together, I had to beat your fangirls off with my sword to get them to leave us alone." Kushina says.

 **Naruto's jaw hits the floor hearing this before regaining himself and saying. "Akane what do you think of the situation we're currently in and what's going to happen in the future." Causing Akane to turn serious.**

The readers turn serious as well.

"I'm not going to lie to you Naruto I'm worried. If what they said is true then things are going to get really bad in the future, and you appear to be the one that will save us all. That's why I'm going to help you train in not only in using my youki but also with your ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, tactics and strategy, traps, along with my Kitsune and Demonic styles. I would train you in genjutsu but with your huge chakra reserves you are unable to cast them but can easily dispel them, however with these Force techniques you will be learning from Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Anakin you might be able to cast genjutsu-like attacks." **She finishes.**

All the readers have slack jaw syndrome. "I'm surprised you're teaching Sochi-kun your Kitsune and Demonic styles since you never taught me them Akane-Kaa-chan." Kushina says before a cloud of depression appears over her head.

 **Naruto nods his head. "Okay Akane I will do my best so that I can protect my precious people and stop whatever threat is coming." He says with a smile before continuing. "I better go back now. They are probably getting worried about me but before I do." He says with a sly smile and closes his eyes and the mindscape begins to change.**

"What did you change it too?" Hinata asks Naruto who shrugs.

 **Gone is the cramped and dirty sewer and in its place is a wide open field covered in flowers, and a large two story Japanese style house with a hot spring in the back, a little ways from the house is a waterfall that runs into a decent sized lake, the bars and gate of the seal are gone and in its place is a beautiful necklace with a nine-tailed fox pendant on it with ruby eyes. Naruto puts the necklace around Akane's neck before smiling and stepping back.**

"Wow. That is the most beautiful place that a mindscape can be." Anko says with the others nodding in agreement.

 **Naruto looks at Akane and says. "There now you have a wide open area to roam around, a nice hot spring in which to relax, and a comfortable bed to sleep in." He finishes with a smile.**

"So thoughtful Naruto-kun." Akane says while hugging Naruto who blushes.

 **Akane has tears in her eyes as she glomps Naruto.** "Thank you so much Naruto-kun it's beautiful." **She then kisses his forehead again before releasing him.**

 **Naruto just smiles. "You're welcome Akane now I have to get back. I will be back tonight when I go to sleep for training, until then have fun with your new home alright** _ **Akane-sensei**_ **." He finishes before vanishing from his mindscape leaving Akane to her thoughts.**

The females are glomping Naruto for his thoughtfulness as well.

"Akane-sensei I like the sound of that." **She says out loud before setting off to explore her new home and plan Naruto's training schedule, she smiles sadistically at that thought.** "Get ready Naruto-kun because when you return tonight your tortur-training begins." **She says and begins to laugh menacingly.**

Naruto shudders while Anko gives a megawatt smile.

 **Naruto opens his eyes to see Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Anakin staring at him and smiles before saying. "It was a success. I met with the Kyuubi or "Akane" which is her real name and she said she will train me in how to be a ninja, when I go to sleep at night." The three Force spirits nod.**

The rest from the Naruto-verse nod as well.

 **Obi-Wan then says. "Very good now we can begin your training in the ways of the Force." Suddenly two figures appear out of thin air next to the three Jedi, both of them see-through and turn toward Naruto before smiling and saying at the same time. "Hello Naruto-kun." Shocking him.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Mara asks only for Kushina to swipe the book form her.

 **I know this is a day late Kuro but I just couldn't think straight yesterday. Also I was caught up watching Batman from the 60s. hope you can understand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Here's chapter 3 of "Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One".**

"Are we all ready so I can start?" Kushina asks. Everyone nods.

 **Naruto stared at the two figures that had appeared before him one was a male and the other was female, and couldn't believe his eyes.**

 **The women had waist length red hair, and violet eyes, she wore a red kimono with orange swirls, and was looking at Naruto lovingly.**

"Yay we're in the story Minato-kun." Kushina cheers while Minato smiles.

 **The man had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his jaw, he wore a black flak jacket, green pants and sandals, and he had on a long white trench coat with red flames at the bottom, he was smiling at Naruto.**

Naruto hugs his parents tightly and lovingly while they hug him back the same way.

 **Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the two standing were Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze his parents "Mom Dad is that really you" he asks hopefully while slightly afraid that he was just seeing things.**

"I wish I could have met mom." Luke says sadly. "Your mother was a great and stubborn woman son. She was so happy when she was pregnant with you Leia." Anakin says. "What happened to mom anyways dad?" Leia asks. "She died after giving birth. When Anakin went mad, her heart broke. She gave up the will to live after that." Obi-Wan answers.

 **Minato and Kushina nod before Minato says "Yes sochi it's us you sure have grown in the last 5 years" Kushina then walks over to Naruto and gives him a hug "My beautiful little Naru-kun look how much you have grown, I remember when you were just born and I held you in my arms for the first time" as a few tears form in her eyes.**

Some of the readers also have tears in their eyes too.

 **Naruto hugs her back the best he could with her being a force ghost and smiles before she releases the hug and goes to stand back by Minato, Naruto then remembers what's going on and asks "Mom, Dad how are you here" he asks.**

"That's a good question Naruto-kun." Hiruzen says.

 **Kushina just giggles "Why that's simple Naru-kun the Force told us to appear before you to help train you in your shinobi skills" she says leaving Naruto speechless.**

The readers are slack jawed at that.

 **Naruto recovers from his shock and asks "Mom you being here I can understand" he says before looking to Minato "But dad you had your soul eaten by the Shinigami so how are you here?"**

"Wait what?" The ones from the Star Wars universe ask.

 **Minato just chuckles "Well it's actually a pretty funny story, you see after Shinigami-dono ate my soul he left and returned to his office where he spit out my soul which surprised me, he then informed me that when someone summons him they don't have their soul eaten, it's actually much worse than that" he says causing Naruto to shudder in fear thinking what could be worse than having your soul eaten.**

Everyone shudders in fear at that.

 **Minato sees this "I know Sochi that was my reaction too, now Shinigami-dono then went on to tell me that those who summon him are forced to help with all of his paperwork for eternity" hearing this causing a variety of reactions Kushina and Naruto face-vault, while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda shudder in fear thinking of such a thing.**

"Really Master Yoda?" Luke asks rhetorically. All but Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Minato, and Hiruzen face-fault, while the ones mentioned shudder in fear.

 **Obi-Wan then says "The only thing more evil than a Sith and forced to face it for eternity, I would rather face a million Darth Sidious's than suffer such a fate". Anakin and Master Yoda nod before Yoda says "Indeed, skilled as I was in the ways of the force, never have I defeated the evil known as paperwork."**

Luke, Mara, Leia, and Han sweat-drop at that.

 **After recovering from their face-vault Naruto and Kushina look at Minato with "WTF" expression on their faces before Minato continues "Now about a week ago Shinigami-dono received a message from the Force informing him about the great threat in the near future and how countless lives will be lost if it isn't stopped and how you will be the deciding factor in the fight against it, and that you will need all the training you can get to have any chance of defeating it."**

Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, and Anko sweat-drop at Minato's explanation.

 **Minato takes a breath before continuing "Shinigami-dono after hearing this was not happy mainly due to the fact that all those lives lost would mean A LOT more paperwork for him to do" this causes Naruto and Kushina to sweat-drop while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda to shudder again "Shinigami-dono then decided to send me to help train you" Minato says.**

Getting a mass sweat-drop from all but Hiruzen, Minato, Yoda, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

 **Naruto was amazed that the Shinigami had allowed his father to come and help train him "Okay dad let's get started as soon as possible" he says excited and determined to get started on his training.**

Naruto is giddy like his other at the prospect of training under his parents.

 **Minato and the rest of the force ghosts smile before a serious look comes across his face "Okay Naruto get ready because your Mother and I aren't going to easy on you just because you're our son, if anything were going to be tougher on you because we know that you have so much potential" he says proud of his sons eagerness and determination.**

Minato and Kushina nod at that. "Naruto-kun always did have a lot of potential if only the teachers at the Academy, except for Iruka, didn't hinder Naruto-kun." Hiruzen says sadly.

 **Naruto just nods as the fires of determination burns in his eyes "I wouldn't have it any other way" he says. Minato and Kushina look at Naruto proudly, while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda nod their heads and with that Naruto's training in the ways of the force and the shinobi arts began.**

"There's a time skip next." Kushina says.

 **11 years later**

 **It had been 11 years since Naruto began his training in the ways of the force under Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda, and the shinobi arts under his parents and Akane. True to their words his parents and Akane didn't go easy on him and not only pushed him to his limits, but also past them and as he was walking through the Jedi Temple he reflected on the past 11 years of his life.**

 **His training in the ways of the force had been a huge success to put it mildly, within the first few months of being taught under Master Obi-Wan he had already had learned everything the Master had to offer and was ready to be taught by Master Yoda and within 3 years the Grand Master had nothing left to teach him which surprised everyone by how fast Naruto finished his training to which Master Yoda said he was like a "Sponge to Water but with Knowledge", and after finding out the secret behind the Shadow Clone jutsu when he helped Leia prank Han for forgetting their anniversary which only further reinforced Master Yoda's statement. Naruto then began his training under Anakin Skywalker, and began to learn how to harness and control the dark side of the force without succumbing to it, along with his personal lightsaber style, and after another 3 years, Anakin had nothing left to teach him saying he was "A greater master of it than himself when he was Darth Vader."**

That causes Obi-Wan, and Anakin to go slack jawed. Hiruzen is slamming his head against a wall for not using shadow clones to help with paperwork while Minato is silently laughing at Hiruzen.

 **After finishing his training under Anakin, Naruto was about to go back to Elemantia when he received a message from the Sandaime saying that in preparation for the looming threat he had been talking with the other Kages and after informing them of the danger that loomed they all decided to create the first ever alliance between all five of them which they named the "Unified Elemental Guardians" or "U.E.G." for short and began preparing for the upcoming war against the "great darkness".**

Everyone from the Naruto-verse are slack jawed. "It took the declaration of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War for the Five Great Hidden Villages to work together but the Fourth Great War never happened there and the Great Five are working together." Naruto says in disbelieving awe.

 **Naruto decided to wait to head back to Elemantia for 4 more years and spent the time further increasing his mastery of the force and shinobi arts, while traveling the galaxy recruiting people, ships, and supplies for the upcoming war.**

"That was a good choice Sochi-kun." Kushina says.

 **He had also kept in contact with Anko and Hinata through messages, and after he and Aayla confirmed their feelings for each other and he explained his life, and relationship back on Elemantia with Anko and Hinata she agreed to share him and looked forward to meeting them, Naruto then told Anko and Hinata about Aayla and their relationship and couldn't wait to meet their as Anko put it "Future Sister-Wife".**

Kushina giggles while Anko smiles. Naruto and Hinata are blushing up a hurricane together. Even Aayla is blushing.

 **Speaking of Aayla she had grown into a beautiful young woman over the years, she was now around 5'6'', her head-tails or "Lekku" as they were called now reached down to her mid-back, her breasts had blossomed into C-cups, and she wore a tight leather top and biker shorts, a pair of black combat boots, and had her two lightsabers clipped to her belt with one on each side.**

All the males are blushing with Hinata and Aayla joining them.

 **Naruto had also grown quite a bit in the last 11 years, he now stood at around 6'1'' and looked like a carbon-copy of his father but with 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, he wore the standard Jedi battle armor but had modified it slightly to allow more freedom to move, and added his own personal flair by painting it crimson red with orange and blue stripes. He wore the standard Jedi hooded cloak over it, a pair of black combat boots like Aayla, his two lightsabers were clipped to his belt with one on each side, while his saber-staff was strapped to the back of his waist horizontally.**

Anko is drooling at the image of the Naruto from the story while Naruto is blushing and smiling in pride.

 **Naruto finished reflecting on the past 11 years of his life and entered the mediation hall where found Grand Mater Luke Skywalker meditating, and bowed "Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki reporting in after a successful mission to Mon Calamari to speak with Admiral Ackbar about the status of the new Super Star Savers "Salvation" and "New Hope" as requested Master Skywalker" he finishes.**

Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda are slack jawed while the others are confused. "Can someone explain what's wrong?" Naruto asks. "The rank of Master is the highest rank a Jedi can get besides Grand Master. There can only be one Grand Master but there can be many Masters. To know that your other has reached the rank of Master at such a young age is surprising." Obi-Wan explains. Luke, Anakin, and Yoda nod in agreement.

 **Luke merely smiles at Naruto "Naruto what have I told you about using titles when were alone like this" he says before chuckling.**

 **Naruto rubs the back of his neck "Sorry about that Luke nii-san couldn't help it I guess Master Obi-Wan was more successful than he thought when teaching me to show respect, plus all those lessons with Aunt Leia might have something to do with it" he says before grimacing as he remembered when Leia had begun to teach him how to be respectful to important people after he nearly caused a civil war to break out when he went with her to meet some important dignitaries and unknowingly insulted them.**

Naruto shudders while Leia gives Naruto a sickly sweet smile.

 **After that near disaster Leia had taken it upon herself to teach him proper manners and how to speak to important people. Naruto shuddered remembering one lesson in particular, and thought "It should be against the law for someone to appear so kind and caring, but turn into a complete sadist when it comes to teaching" he snaps out of his thoughts before preparing to finish his report.**

"It really should." Naruto says while shuddering.

 **Naruto clears his throat "Admiral Ackbar reports that the construction of both the "Salvation" and the "New Hope" are ahead of schedule with being 75% done and he estimates they will be done within the next 6 months" Luke nods at the hearing that two of the Republics most recent flagships are coming along so well.**

Before anything else can be read, a flash of light interrupts Kushina. From the light comes Admiral Ackbar. "Master Skywalker, where are we?" He asks Luke. One explanation later, Ackbar is nodding in acceptance.

 **The "Star Savers" class ships were the names given to the Republics new Capital-class ships that were based of the Empires old Imperial "Star Destroyers" however the "Super Star Savers" were in a class of their own.**

Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca all shudder remembering the Star Destroyers and the Super Star Destroyer. Anakin just looks ashamed.

 **They are the size of the "Super Star Destroyer" Executor which was his father's flagship when he was Darth Vader and even though the ship was destroyed after it crashed into the Death Star during the Battle of Endor before the Death Star was destroyed. The Republic discovered the blueprints for it while searching through the Emperors personal files in his office back on Coruscant and after learning of the looming threat had immediately started the construction of 5 of them.**

"Wow those Super Star Savers/Destroyers sound awesome." Naruto says with Anko nodding in agreement.

 **Currently 3 of the five were completed with those being the "Resolve" "Faith" and the "New Dawn" each one packed more firepower than a medium sized fleet of ships ranging from frigates-capital ships by themselves, but with the numerous fighters, bombers, troop transports, and ground assault vehicles, in addition to housing two whole legions of troops with enough supplies to last half a decade they were essentially an army by themselves.**

Everyone is slack jawed at the fire power the three Super Star Savers have.

 **The "New Hope" was slated to be Naruto's flagship when the war starts with the "Salvation" going to Admiral Ackbar. Luke snaps from his thoughts before he nods his head "That's good news, how is the Admiral by the way" he asks.**

"I'm glad you care Master Skywalker." Ackbar says. Luke nods with a smile.

 **Naruto smiles "He is doing well after discussing the status of the new ships we went out for Ramen and discussed strategies to combat the coming threat." Causing Luke to laugh remembering how Naruto had first introduced the Admiral to Ramen which he had immediately fallen in love with and introduced it to the Mon Calamari race as a whole who had in turn also fallen in love with the dish making it the signature dish of the race.**

"Only you Naruto-kun. Only you could make ramen a signature dish of a whole race of people." Hiruzen says with a smile and shaking his head. Ackbar is confused. "What's ramen?" In reply a bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen appears in front of Ackbar. After one bite, Ackbar gobbles the whole thing in five seconds.

 **Luke nods his head "That's good to hear, now I'm guessing you're here to inform me that it's time for you to go back to Elemantia?" he asks.**

 **Naruto nods his head "Yes it is time for me go to back and get things prepared for the war, however I would like to make a request" he says causing Luke to smile having an idea of what it is Naruto wants to request.**

All the adults give a knowing smile.

 **Luke nods his head "Jedi Knight Aayla Secura may accompany you when you return to Elemantia" he says shocking Naruto before continuing "Why do you look so surprised Naruto? Of course I know that's what you would request, after all you two are in a relationship and nearly inseparable when the two of you are both here when not on missions, besides I'm sure Anko and Hinata have been wanting to meet her and what sort of "Older Brother" if I didn't allow such a thing."**

Luke nods in agreement with a smile.

 **Naruto starts laughing "You know me too well Luke nii-san and thank you, also in 7 months the Chunin exams will be taking place in Konoha and from what Ji-Ji has told me the other Kages will be there which makes it an excellent opportunity for you, Leia and a few others to meet them and discuss the strategy for the war" he says.**

Both Hiruzen and Minato nod in agreement.

 **Luke nods his head "Very well I will inform Leia and the others of this and we will be there for them." He then gets up and walks over to Naruto before hugging him "Good Luck Naruto we will see you in a few months and may the Force be with you."**

"What does the saying "may the Force be with you" mean?" Anko asks. The Jedi among the readers shrug.

 **Naruto hugs him back "And may the force be with you Luke nii-san, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Aayla and tell her the good news" he says releasing Luke from the hug and heading out to find Aayla.**

Kushina giggles in glee.

 **As he watched Naruto leave Luke can't help but think** _ **'You are so strong already Naruto and will only get stronger especially with your precious people by your side, without a doubt I believe you will be the one to not only save us from the coming darkness, but also take the mantle of Grand Master of the Jedi Order when I am ready to step down'**_ **while smiling before calling Leia to let her know Naruto is heading back to Elemantia.**

"Aw. I wanted to spend more time with Naruto." Leia says. "Doing what?" Han asks suspiciously. "Why pranking you for forgetting our anniversaries. Duh." Leia says while Naruto and Kushina laugh.

 **After leaving the meditation hall Naruto begins looking for Aayla and finds her in the Archives reading about the clone wars and decides to play a little trick on her, he sneaks up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck and the tips of her Lekku causing her to shiver in delight.**

Aayla blushes in embarrassment.

 **Naruto chuckles as she lets out a small moan "Hello my Blue-Goddess how are you?" He asks while planting a kiss on her shoulder blade. Aayla lets out another small moan. "Naruto what have I told you about doing that in public? You know I'm sensitive there." She says with a slight blush causing her blue cheeks to flush purple.**

Aayla blushes darker in embarrassment.

 **Naruto just chuckles "Sorry I couldn't resist, besides I have some great news, Luke nii-san said you can come with me when I head back to Elemantia." He says causing her eyes to widen.**

The eyes of the readers widen too.

 **Aayla turns around and hugs Naruto. "That's great Naruto when do we leave?" She asks after hearing Naruto talk about his home planet and how beautiful it was she had been wanting to see it for years, she also wanted to meet Anko, and Hinata after hearing so much about them.**

Aayla nods in agreement.

 **Naruto just chuckles again "We leave today, I already have everything packed and in the "Kitsune's Shadow" all we need to do is say are farewells and head out." He says shocking her.**

The readers are shocked as well.

 **The "Kitsune's Shadow" was a large corvette that Naruto had bought a few years back and ever since then has been upgrading it with all sorts of tech and firepower, it now had a total of 32 Turbo-laser batteries, 12 Ion-cannons, 24 proton torpedo tubes that had been customized to auto-reload after one was fired, he had upgraded the shields to the point where they were as strong as those of a capital-ship, and finally he had upgraded the engines giving it the speed and maneuverability of the Millennium Falcon. He also added a hangar that can fit up to six fighters however he only kept his personal X-Wing that Luke's old friend Wedge Antilles had given him after seeing Naruto's skills as a Pilot, along with a spare X-wing that he had bought and mainly used for spare parts in case of an emergency. Aayla would also sometimes keep her personal X-Wing in there too when they went out on missions together, the rest of the space was usually occupied by either spare parts, food and medicine, weapons, or a combination of the three.**

Han whistles. "That ship could give the Millennium Falcon a run for its money." Han says. Luke, Leia, Mara, and Chewbacca look surprised that Han would say that.

 **Aayla just shakes her head before smiling and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay let's get going then I want see how beautiful your home is and meet Anko and Hinata." She says as they leave the archives hand in hand and head to the hangar.**

Naruto and Aayla blush. Kushina just giggles.

 **When they reach the hangar they see Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and Artoo standing by the "Kitsune's Shadow" with smiles on their faces as Naruto and Aayla walk up to them.**

The readers from the Star Wars universe are smiling as well.

 **Mara and Leia step forward and give Naruto a hug. "So you're heading back to Elemantia?" Mara asks and Naruto just nods, she then turns to Aayla. "Try to keep him out from getting into too much trouble okay Aayla." To which everyone laughs and Aayla nods, while Naruto pouts.**

Naruto is pouting while everyone laughs.

 **Leia then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a datapad. "Here Naruto it's filled with some files we recently discovered about some more of the Jedi from the Old Republic." She says before handing it too him.**

The Jedi are shocked at that.

 **Naruto takes the datapad and gives her a hug. "Thanks Aunt Leia, I love it." Han then steps forward and pulls out a small case.**

 **Han opens the case revealing to custom blaster pistols with a picture of the Kyuubi with her mouth open in a roar engraved in the barrel making it look like she is firing out a blaster bolt when they are fired, and hands them to Naruto. "Here you go kid had these made especially for you, and the best thing is they equipped a DNA-lock on them making it so that you are the only one who can fire them." He says before ruffling Naruto's hair.**

"I like the blaster Naruto's other received from Han." Akane says with a smile.

 **Naruto looks the blasters before attaching a pair of holsters to his thighs and holstering them and hugging Han. "Thanks Uncle Han they are beautiful." He says causing Han to smile. "Oh and try not to forget yours and Aunt Leia's anniversary while I'm gone this time." He teases which results in everyone *Minus Han* laughing.**

The same is happening with the readers.

 **Naruto then looks at Chewbacca. "Take care of yourself Chewbacca, and try to keep Han out of trouble although seeing how it's Han that might be asking too much." He says causing everyone *Minus Han* to laugh again before Chewbacca places his hand on Naruto's head ruffling his hair.**

Han is pouting while everyone else is laughing.

 **Naruto looks too C-3PO and Artoo and says "You two take care of yourselves." He says causing Artoo to beep happily and C-3PO to wish him luck, Naruto then turns to Luke and says "Were heading out now see all you in a few months."**

The readers are still laughing while Han is still pouting from the last section read.

 **Luke just nods. "Stay safe you two and May the Force be with you." He says before he along with the rest of the group step back to let Aayla and Naruto on the "Kitsune's Shadow".**

The readers all smile.

 **Naruto and Aayla walk up the boarding ramp and turn waving goodbye to everyone and entering the ship and closing the boarding ramp and heading to the cockpit where they find a red and blue astromech droid talking to a green and brown one.**

"I bet my other's is the red and blue one." Naruto says.

 **The red and blue astromech droid swivels its dome shaped head and sees Naruto before letting out a happy sound set of beeps to which Naruto smiles. "That's right Gama were heading to Elemantia, and yes Aayla and Chappie are coming with us." He says causing the little droid to rock side to side happily before he and Chappie leave the cockpit causing Naruto and Aayla to chuckle and sit in the Pilot and Co-Pilot seats and power up the ship.**

"I was right." Naruto says with a smile. "I'm surprised you named your astromech Gama, which means Toad." Minato says. "My toad wallet is called Gama-chan Tou-san." Naruto retorts.

 **Naruto powers up the ships engines while Aayla checks the ships ammo, weapons systems, life support, and various other systems before nodding to Naruto signifying there is nothing wrong with them and Naruto activates the comms. "Jedi Temple Traffic Control this is the Kitsune's Shadow requesting permission to take off." After a minute a voice comes over the comms. "Kitsune's Shadow permission granted and May the Force be with you." Naruto nods his head. "Thank you and with you as well." He says before lifting the ship of the ground and blasting out of the hangar and atmosphere.**

"Well, hopefully Naruto kicks some ass soon." Anko says.

 **After reaching space Naruto putting the coordinates to Elemantia in the nav-computer and engaging the hyper-drive making the jump to light speed and turning to Aayla and getting out of the pilots seat. "Well were on our way and will reach Elemantia in 2 weeks and I have already sent a message to Ji-Ji to meet us outside the village in the clearing where the Millennium Falcon landed when Luke came to get me." Aayla nods before getting up from the Co-Pilots seat.**

"Where's the ass kicking?!" Anko asks impatiently.

 **Naruto places his hands on her waist and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before saying "Now how about we go to bed and get some sleep because I have feeling when he get to Elemantia things are going to get hectic." Aayla merely smiles and grabs his hand leading him to the bedroom where they slip into their pajamas before getting in bed and she falls asleep in his arms.**

"Aw so sweet." Kushina gushes.

 **Naruto kisses her forehead and thinks** _ **'I'm finally going back; I wonder how much Anko-chan and Hinata-chan have changed since I left and can't wait for them to meet Aayla, however I can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and it doesn't feel like it's the war so what could it be.'**_ **Before falling asleep thinking about Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Aayla, and himself and what the future might hold for them.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Kushina asks only for Akane to swipe the book from her.

 **Well here's chapter three. Kuro, please send the next chapter for me to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all. For those who reviewed to Danny's Scavenger Hunt, I'm still working on the rewrite since I didn't like the last version.**

"Let's start the next chapter." Anko says impatiently.

 **It had been Two Weeks since Naruto and Aayla left the Jedi Temple aboard the "Kitsune's Shadow" heading to Elemantia, which they had just reached, and were currently preparing to enter the atmosphere.**

The readers all smile at that.

 **The two weeks in Hyper-space had flew by with Naruto and Aayla sparring in the hangar, reading the datapad Leia had given him, checking the various equipment they had brought with them to set up at Naruto's parents old home which the Sandaime had said he could move into when he returned, or just spending time with each other relaxing.**

Minato and Kushina smile at that.

 **Naruto was currently sitting in the pilot seat of the "Kitsune's Shadow" with Aayla sitting in the Co-Pilot seat next to him as both stared at Elemantia as they prepared to enter the atmosphere "It hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it all those years ago" he says with a smile.**

Naruto nods with a smile.

 **Aayla smiles "It's beautiful Naruto-kun, and even from this distance I can feel that the planet is strong with the Force."**

 **Naruto nods his head agreeing as soon as they exited hyper-space Naruto was amazed by how strong in the Force Elemantia was and thought that maybe the chakra his people used was in fact some sort of variation of the Force that his people had evolved, before they begin entering the atmosphere.**

The Jedi in the readers look thoughtful at that.

 **After entering the atmosphere Naruto pilots the "Kitsune's Shadow" to the clearing where Luke and the rest of the group had landed in the Millennium Falcon all those years ago, before smiling at seeing a small group of people waiting there for him, and lands the ship near them.**

"Well looks like we'll be making an appearance." Anko says while pointing at herself, Hinata, and Hiruzen.

 **Naruto powers down the ship and gets up from the pilots seat before helping Aayla to her feet causing her to smile "So you ready to meet everyone" he says to which she just nods. "Well let's not keep them waiting any longer." He says before they head towards the boarding ramp to meet everyone.**

Naruto just blushes at that.

 **The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi along with a small group had been waiting for Naruto to arrive for about an hour when they hear a loud rumbling and a large shadow passes and they look up to see what appears to be a metal ship flying above them nearly knocking all of them on their asses before the aged Hokage sees a familiar face in what appears to be the cockpit of the ship and smiles.**

Naruto and Kushina snigger at that.

 **The others in the small group which includes, Jiraya, Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Hayate Gekko, and Yuugao Uzuki all recover from their shock at seeing the large flying ship when they too see the familiar face and also smile.**

"I still owe Ero-Sennin **(Pervy Sage)** a kick in the balls for throwing me off a cliff during the month break for the Chuunin Exams Finals." Naruto mutters.

 **The ship lands and a ramp lowers as two people walk down the first is none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing 6'1" wearing his usual outfit consisting of his crimson red with blue and orange stripes, modified Jedi battle armor, black combat boots, and standard Jedi hooded cloak over it, on his waist clipped to his belt were his two lightsabers, while his saber-staff was strapped horizontally to the back of his waist, on each of his thighs rest in their holsters were the custom blasters that Han had given him.**

"He what Sochi-kun?" Kushina asks with an aura of death around her.

 **Next to him was a what appeared to be a 5'6" woman with blue skin that had what appeared to be head-tails wearing a black leather top and biker shorts, with black combat boots, clipped to the belt of her biker shorts were her two lightsabers one each side of her hips, she was also wearing the standard Jedi hooded cloak.**

Aayla blushes again.

 **Naruto sees everyone and smiles "Hey everyone it's been awhile." He says causing everyone to smile while Anko and Hinata blush at how handsome he has gotten over the years. Naruto then gestures to Aayla. "Allow me to introduce Jedi Knight Aayla Secura my girlfriend." He says causing Aayla's blue cheeks to turn a little purple as she blushes. "Aayla allow me to introduce the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi or as I call him Ji-Ji, Jiraiya of the Sannin my godfather" shocking everyone that Naruto knows who Jiraya is "Kakashi Hatake, Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, and last but not least Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga." He finishes gesturing to each person as he says their name.**

"Ero-Sennin is my Kyofu **(Godfather)**?" Naruto asks.

 **Aayla bows her head "It's a pleasure to meet all of you Naruto-kun has told me much about each of you" she then turns to Anko and Hinata and smiles "It's nice to finally meet you both face to face. I look forward to getting know you both better and our future together as sister-wives." She says causing Anko and Hinata to smile, Hayate and Yugao's jaws to drop, Kakashi and the Sandaime's noses to bleed and Jiraya to get blown back by a nosebleed.**

Kushina gets even angrier at both Naruto's question and that last part read regarding Jiraiya.

 **Anko and Hinata smile before Anko says "It's nice to finally meet you too Aayla" to which Hinata just agrees while off to the side a recovered Jiraya is giggling perversely while scribbling in a note book.**

"I'm going to kill Ero-Sennin." Naruto growls while an aura of death forms around him.

 **Naruto sees this and frowns before using the force to rip the note book out his hands and tossing it into the air before blasting it to pieces with one of his blasters and turning to Jiraya while smiling sadistically "Now that's enough of that Godfather you will never use any of my girls or myself for that smut of yours your I will remove that which makes you a man with my lightsaber is that clear?" he says before igniting one of his lightsabers and pointing it at "Little Jiraya" causing Jiraya to go paler than Orochimaru and nod while covering his manhood, Kakashi, Hayate, and the Sandaime all doing the same, while Yugao smiles proudly.**

All the guys except Naruto cover their manhoods while the females nod in agreement with smiles.

 **Anko then leans towards Hinata and Aayla and whispers. "Did that turn both of you on as much as it did me?" She asks to which Hinata and Aayla just blush and nod their heads.**

"I agree with my other." Anko says.

 **Naruto then turns to the Hokage. "Well Ji-Ji with that out of the way how about I give everyone a tour of the ship?" Everyone nods before Aayla and Naruto lead them up the boarding ramp and into the ship where Naruto turns around and with his arms spread wide and says "Welcome to the Kitsune's Shadow, now if you will follow me I will give you the grand tour" before he starts showing them around.**

Everyone is eager to find out what the Kitsune's Shadow is like.

 **Naruto and Aayla show the group all around the ship from the cockpit all the way to the hangar and everywhere in-between and by the end they were amazed at everything they saw before Naruto turns to them and smiles "How would you like to see Elemantia from space?" He asks causing everyone's eyes to widen.**

The eyes of the readers from the Naruto-verse widen too.

 **Naruto chuckles and says "That's what I thought strap yourselves in and prepare to see the most beautiful thing of your entire lives" before getting into the pilot's seat while everyone straps themselves in and Aayla takes her seat in the co-pilots chair. Naruto starts up the engines and blasts off chuckling as he hears everyone who hasn't flown before screaming as they exit the atmosphere and take up orbit next to the moon as Naruto swivels the ship around giving everyone a view of Elemantia from space causing them all to say how "Beautiful" it was before they re-enter the atmosphere hover above the clearing before an idea comes to Naruto's mind.**

"Sochi-kun has a prank in mind." Kushina says with an evil smile on her face that causes all but Naruto to shudder while Naruto has the same smile.

 **Naruto turns to the Sandaime and smiles "Hey Ji-Ji is how big is the training field at my parents' old compound?" He asks.**

 **Hiruzen thinks for a minute "Well I would estimate it to be around the same size of this clearing if not a little bigger why?" He asks before going pale at seeing the smile on Naruto's face.**

Hiruzen pales as well since he knows what that smile means.

 **Naruto just chuckles "Oh well I need a place to park the "Kitsune's Shadow" that's safe and secure and what better place than my parents old compound." He says before blasting off toward Konoha.**

 **Konoha**

Kushina is just giggling like a mad woman while Naruto is cackling like a mad man.

 **It was a normal day in Konoha and people were going about their business as usual, the ninja were doing missions, patrolling, training, or just relaxing. The civilians were just going about as usual shopping, working at various businesses, or just walking around when everyone hears a loud rumbling getting louder with each passing second before they see a large shadow pass overhead and hover above the compound that belonged to the late Yondaime Hokage and land in its training field, the civilians instantly start panicking and run away while the villages Anbu rush to the scene to deal with any possible threat.**

Hiruzen pales at all the paperwork that stunt would create.

 **They arrive to see what appears to be a huge metal ship in the middle of the training ground and a ramp descend instantly causing them to go on guard and draw their swords until they see who is walking down the ramp.**

"What are these Anbu?" Luke asks. "They're the elite of a hidden village's ninja forces. Like your Order's more experienced Jedi Masters." Minato explains.

 **The Sandaime walks down the ramp and sees the Anbu before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering "Of course he had to make such a flashy entrance putting the village on high-alert, he is just like Minato after all only with Kushina's mischievous side." He then turns and looks up the ramp. "Naruto get out here right now if I have to deal with the headache of all the paperwork your little stunt just caused, then I am going to make you suffer along with me." He says.**

Hiruzen nods in agreement.

 **The Anbu look confused until they hear someone laughing from inside the ship before walking down the ramp and seeing Naruto stand next to the Hokage. "Sorry about that Ji-Ji but I have been gone for the past 11 years, and couldn't help but make a stylish and flashy entrance." Naruto looks over to the Anbu gathered and smiles before waving. "Yo been awhile." He says causing the Anbu to sweat-drop at the Kakashi-like greeting, and Kakashi who is now walking down the ramp with the rest of the group to smile proudly.**

The readers sweat-drop at the greeting as well.

 **The Anbu see everyone walking down the ramp and begin to lower their guard until they spot Aayla and immediately raise it again. The Sandaime seeing this decides to intervene. "At ease she is not an enemy." This causes the Anbu to lower their guard.**

Aayla started to get scared before sighing in relief at the Sandaime's intervention.

 **An Anbu wearing a weasel mask steps forward. "Hokage-sama what is all this?" He asks causing the other Anbu to nod their heads.**

"Must be Mikoto-chan's son Itachi-kun." Kushina says.

 **Hiruzen just smiles. "Why this is Naruto making a flashy entrance, after being off-planet for the last 11 years training for the upcoming war that will decide the fate of the entire galaxy." He says casually causing all the Anbu's jaws to hit the ground.**

"Really jiji?" Naruto asks rhetorically.

 **Weasel is the first to recover and laughs surprising the other Anbu. "That's Naruto for you." He then turns toward Naruto. "Welcome back Naruto."**

 **Naruto rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. "Thanks Weasel nii-san we will have to catch up later." He says and Weasel just nods his head. "Well Ji-Ji how about we go to your office, I tell you about my training and how strong I am, you tell me about the current preparedness of the village, and how things have been since I have been gone." He suggests.**

"Yeah tell us how strong you are Sochi-kun." Kushina says.

 **The Sandaime just smiles and nods and dismisses the Anbu before turning to Naruto. "You just read my mind Naruto." He says earning a chuckle from Naruto.**

The Jedi in the group laugh too.

 **Naruto smiles. "Why yes, yes I did Ji-Ji it's one of the abilities I picked up during my training." He says shocking the Sandaime.**

The readers, except the Jedi, are shocked as well.

 **Naruto then turns to and looks up the boarding ramp. "Gama lock down the ship and only unlock it if either Aayla or myself give you the passphrase, and if anyone attempts to force their way in feel free to use the anti-infantry cannons to take care of them." Gama just beeps happily before closing the boarding ramp and the sounds of it locking are heard before Naruto and the group head to the Hokage's office.**

"That's a good move son." Minato says.

 **Upon reaching the Hokage's office Naruto begins to tell everyone about his training in the ways of the Force under masters Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin, he also tells them about training in the shinobi arts under the spirits of his parents shocking everyone that didn't already know.**

The readers are still shocked at that.

 **Hiruzen interrupts Naruto's tale and says "Training under the spirit of your Mother I can understand but Naruto how could you have trained under Minato his soul was eaten by the Shinigami?"**

Hiruzen nods in agreement.

 **Naruto chuckles and explains that the Shinigami doesn't eat the soul of the person who summoned him, he just condemns them to help him with paperwork for eternity and Hiruzen nearly has a heart attack at hearing this. Naruto then goes on to explain that the Shinigami received a message from the Force about the upcoming war and the countless lives that will be lost if they don't stop it and at hearing that he will be a major deciding factor and would need all the training he sent Minato to help train him.**

Hiruzen, like his other, nearly has a heart attack.

 **Everyone is shocked and Naruto continues summarizing his training and travels around the galaxy gathering forces and supplies for the upcoming war. When Naruto was done the Hokage just looked at Naruto and sighs. "You really are one of a kind Naruto" causing Naruto to chuckle, he then asks "Naruto how strong would you say you are now?"**

The readers want to know as well.

 **Naruto smiles. "Well Ji-Ji, I am a Jedi Master and my mastery over the Force according to Master Yoda, who was one of the greatest if not the greatest Force user to ever live, said I am stronger than him. He also said that my skills with my lightsabers and saber-staff are also greater than his. I am stronger than both of my parents and know all their techniques even dad's Hiraishin which I have taken a step further than he was able to by making it so all I have to do is sense someone and I'm able to teleport to them I have named it Instant Transmission or I.T. for short, I also have full access and control over using Akane nee-chan's chakra." He finishes and by the end everyone who wasn't aware of his skills had their jaws on the floor.**

The jaws of the readers are on the floor as well. "HOLY HELL/SHIT/FUCK/CRAP!" All the readers shout.

 **Hiruzen just sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose for what feels like the hundredth time in the less than a day Naruto has been back. "Okay Naruto what do you want to do?"**

The readers are curious as well.

 **Naruto thinks for a minute. "Well I can't join the Academy with the graduating class and be a ninja due to being a Jedi, however the Chuunin exams are in a few months and I want to participate, so how about Aayla and I become an independent force. That way we are free to help protect the village while at the same time we have the freedom to travel around and prepare for the war." He says.**

The readers nod in agreement.

 **The Hokage nods. "Sounds like a good idea Naruto and you can participate in the Chuunin Exams as an independent force, I'm sure the other Kages won't have a problem with it considering the circumstances." He says.**

Hiruzen and Minato nod at that.

 **Naruto smiles. "Alright Ji-Ji now Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Aayla, and I are going to go get some rest at my parent's house, and then tomorrow I am going to start setting up all the equipment I brought. Oh and before I forget Luke nii-san and a few of the Republic's representatives will be coming to see the Chuunin exams and discuss the upcoming war." The Hokage nods as Naruto, Aayla, Hinata, and Anko leave and head to his parent's house.**

Kushina squeals. "I might get some grandbabies." Causing Naruto, Hinata, Anko, and Aayla to blush.

 **Naruto, Aayla, Anko, and Hinata arrive at his parent's old house *now his house* and get settled in and have some dinner before changing into their pajamas and go to bed together with Hinata and Anko cuddling up on his left and right sides while Aayla falls asleep on his chest. Naruto kisses each of them on the forehead before closing his eyes and falls asleep wondering what the future will bring other than war.**

"Kawaii/Cute!" The females squeal. "That's the end of the chapter, who wants to read next?" Akane asks only for Han to raise his hand.

 **I'll need chapter five then Kuro, old buddy old pal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. This is chapter five of Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One.**

Han takes the book from Akane. "Are we ready to start the next chapter?" Han asks. Everyone nods.

 **Naruto woke up the next morning to the sight of his three loves still sleeping where they fell asleep and smiled for making a shadow clone and substituting with it so as to not wake them up, before going to the kitchen to make breakfast, as he finished setting the table Aayla, Anko, and Hinata walked in to the kitchen after waking up to the smell of breakfast being cooked.**

"That so sweet Sochi-kun." Kushina gushes towards Naruto.

 **They sit at the table as Naruto finishes placing their plates of food on the table before sitting down himself and smiling. "So how did everyone sleep last night?" He asks.**

"Awwww." The females gush. Naruto blushes.

 **Anko swallows the food in her mouth and smiles. "I don't know about Hinata and Aayla but I slept better than I have since you left." She says to which Hinata nods her head and Aayla blushes causing Naruto to chuckle.**

Aayla blushes while Naruto chuckles as well.

 **Naruto finishes his food and gets up to begin taking care of dishes as everyone else continues to eat and asks. "So Aayla and I are going to be busy setting up the equipment we brought with us, what are you two going to be doing?" Getting a nod from Aayla. Anko thinks for a minute. "Well I might have some people to interrogate but after that I will probably just come back and hang out with you and Aayla, and help you set things up if you need me too." She says getting nods from Naruto and Aayla before they turn to Hinata.**

Minato and Kushina smile happily at that.

 **Hinata swallows the food in her mouth and says. "I have to go to the academy for the Graduation exam and to find out what team I am placed on but after that I will also probably just do the same as Anko and come help you both." Getting nods from Aayla and Naruto.**

Getting nods from the readers.

 **Naruto thinks for a minute. "Actually I think I will go with you to the Academy to meet the graduating class and introduce myself to everyone." He says getting a nod from Hinata. Naruto then turns to Aayla. "You don't mind do you I could leave a few clones to help set everything up if you want." He says getting a smile in return.**

Aayla smiles at Naruto's thoughtfulness.

 **Aayla nods her head. "Go ahead I'll be fine here, I will start setting up the long-range communication systems." She says causing Naruto to smile.**

The readers all smile.

 **Naruto walks over to Aayla and wraps his arms around her waist before pulling her close to him and giving her a quick kiss on the lips making her blush slightly, Naruto pulls back from the kiss and rests his forehead on hers and smiles. "Thanks, after I get back I will help you out." He says causing her smile and nod, Naruto then turns to see Anko and Hinata pouting cutely and chuckles. "Oh wipe those pouts off your faces." He says before releasing Aayla and walking over to both of them and repeating what he did with Aayla with them.**

Naruto, Anko, Hinata, and Aayla all blush at the teasing they are receiving.

 **20 minutes later Naruto stand in front of the Ninja Academy in his usual outfit while Hinata stands beside him, he turns and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go in?" He asks causing her to nod as they begin to walk in and head to her classroom. They arrive at Hinata's classroom and Naruto has Hinata go in first before waiting to hear the teacher begin taking roll call and walking in himself with a smile on his face.**

"My prank senses are tingling." Kushina says grinning like a mad woman.

 **Iruka Umino was a Chuunin and the teacher of the current graduating class; he looks to see the door open and a tall blond wearing strange clothes walk in. "Um excuse me can I help you and who are you?" He asks the man causing him to smile.**

"My prank senses are still tingling." Kushina says with the same grin on her face.

 **Naruto smiles at Iruka's question. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Skywalker. I just returned from an 11 year training trip off-world and thought I would introduce myself to the graduating class." He says shocking everyone.**

'Great prank Sochi-kun." Kushina says while hugging Naruto.

 **Iruka recovers from his shock as what Naruto said sinks in. "Wait did you just say you were training "Off-World" as in not on the planet anyone and out in space?" Naruto just nods and Iruka says. "That's impossible." Causing many in the room to nod their heads.**

Those from the Star Wars universe chuckles at that.

 **Naruto just chuckles. "You remember that large ship like object that flew over the village before landing in the late Yondaime's compound." Everyone nods their heads at this. "Well that was my ship." Everyone's jaws drop causing to Naruto to chuckle again.**

Kushina, Naruto, and Anko cheer at the prank.

 **After everyone recovers once again from their shock Iruka looks to Naruto. "Okay then Naruto-san are you here to join the shinobi academy?" He asks out of curiosity wondering what else Naruto would be here for.**

Minato is also curious.

 **Naruto shakes his head. "No due to me being part of the Jedi Order I cannot join the shinobi ranks even though I have shinobi training." He says causing a few people to raise their hands, Naruto looks at one person raising their hand you is a tall kid wearing a trench coat that covers his entire body except for his upper-head, and pair of black sunglasses. "Yes you have a question?" He asks the kid.**

Minato frowns in sadness. "The boy must be Shibi's son." Hiruzen says thoughtfully.

 **The Kid nods his head. "Yes Naruto-san my name is Shino Aburame, and I was wondering, what is this Jedi Order you said you were a member of?" The now named Shino asks.**

"Definitely Shibi's son." Kushina says.

 **Naruto nods head. "The Jedi Order is as the name suggests an order of Jedi who use the Force to protect people, and if the need be fight in wars, which has existed for over 4000 years and is just recently starting to recover from nearly being completely wiped out almost 50 years ago during the Clone Wars which was a war where the Republic used clones lead by Jedi to fight the Confederacy of Independent Systems or "Separatists". It was near the end of the Clone Wars that a man who was known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine the head of the Galactic Senate turned out to be a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious who had orchestrated the entire war put his plan into action by using a secret order that had been implanted into the clones while they were being grown in their tanks. He used this order to force the clones to turn on their Jedi generals and kill them all across the galaxy."**

The Naruto-verse readers are shocked while Master Yoda, Anakin, and Obi-Wan look down in sadness and shame for Anakin.

 **Naruto bows his head in remembrance of all the Jedi who died during Order 66 before continuing. "Tens of Thousands of Jedi were killed when the clones they had fought and bled with over the course of the war turned on them. Most never saw it coming and were simply shot in the back, others fought back but were ultimately overwhelmed by the sheer number of clones and fell. Only a few hundred or so were able to get away. While this was all happening a Jedi who Darth Sidious had been secretly manipulating since he joined the order fell to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord named Darth Vader. Darth Sidious had used the Dark side of the force to make Darth Vader have visions of his wife who he had married in secret due to it being against the Jedi Code to form attachments would die in childbirth after giving birth to the Twins they were expecting this lead to him killing one of the Jedi Masters who had gone to confront Sidious after his identity was revealed and after realizing what he had done and how he could never be a Jedi again broke down and Sidious used this to turn him to the Dark side, and have him lead a battalion of clones to assault the main Jedi Temple of the entire order on the planet Coruscant."**

Anakin looks down in even more shame.

 **Naruto bows his head again. "Inside the temple was the majority of the Jedi not away on missions fighting the war, those that were retired Jedi that mainly worked in the Archives, and those that were just beginning their training. Younglings or kids if you will." Everyone gasps at hearing this. "Darth Vader led the attack and all but a couple dozen who managed to escape were killed, the elderly, the sick and wounded, the younglings it didn't matter all were killed without mercy."**

Anakin looks even more ashamed if that were possible.

 **Naruto takes a breath before continuing. "While this was happening Darth Sidious spun a story of lies to the Senate claiming that the Jedi had tried to kill him and take over the Republic. He then labeled all Jedi as Traitors and turned the Republic into The Galactic Empire with himself as Emperor."**

"Did all that really happen?" Naruto asks hoping that it didn't. "I'm afraid it did." Obi-Wan says.

 **Naruto bows his head again before continuing. "In the years that followed the remaining Jedi were hunted one by one and killed until it is believed that only 2 were left, 2 out of the Tens of Thousands during the war, and the Hundreds of Thousands before it."**

The Naruto-verse readers are completely shocked.

 **Naruto notices that many of the students have tears in their eyes. "However there was still hope for the Jedi order. Before Darth Vader's wife passed away due to having her heart broken by Darth Vader during a misunderstanding when she accidentally led one of the two Jedi who ended up surviving the years that followed the Rise of the Empire. He attempted to kill her before being stopped by said Jedi and the two fought. The two who had once seen each other as brothers in all but blood fought, and Vader was severely injured giving the Jedi a chance to kill him but he couldn't kill the man he thought of as a brother and left him there before escorting Vader's wife to get medical attention where she gave birth to Twins, a boy and girl who she named Luke and Leia."**

Luke and Leia smile happily while Anakin smiles sadly.

 **Hinata's eyes widen at hearing this which Naruto notices before he continues. "The twins were hidden away to protect them and over the years grew up unaware of the role they would play in the downfall of the Empire. It was around the time when Luke was 18 that he met Obi-Wan Kenobi the Jedi Master who had fought Vader all those years ago, and began his teachings in the ways of the Force and joined the rebellion. However Obi-Wan sacrificed himself so that Luke, his sister Leia and some others could escape from Darth Vader, and was killed and became one with the Force"**

"That's really sad." Naruto says.

 **Everyone was listening with full attention as Naruto continued. "A few years later Luke found the only other living Jedi who was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order before it fell, Master Yoda, and continued his training. However Luke received a vision from the Force that his friends were in danger and rushed off to save them where he confronted Vader and found out that he was actually his father Anakin Skywalker." Naruto said shocking everyone as a few were able to connect the dots.**

Anakin gives Luke and Leia a hug.

 **Naruto continues. "After narrowly escaping from Vader a few years passed and Luke went back to train with Master Yoda who told him he had nothing left to teach him and that he had a sister, before passing away at the old age of 900 years old, and became one with the Force. Luke then rendezvoused with the Rebellion fleet and they launched an attack on the Empire's super weapon the Death Star which was a space station that could destroy an entire planet with a single shot."**

The readers from the Naruto-verse are pale at that.

 **Everyone pales when they imagine a weapon with such power. "While the rebel fleet attacked Luke let himself be captured so he could meet the emperor who was on board the Death Star and try to kill him, along with trying to convince his father to rejoin the Jedi after he sensed the good buried deep within him. However Luke ended up fighting with his father and after he had victory all but in his grasp spared Vader and refused to join the Emperor, and the Emperor attacked him. However Luke's father sacrificed himself and killed the emperor at the cost of being fatally wounded."**

The females of the readers have tears in their eyes at that.

 **Naruto bows his head again. "By sacrificing his life Darth Vader redeemed himself and returned to being Anakin Skywalker before he died allowing him to become one with the Force. The rebels managed to destroy the Death Star and the Empire fell and became the New Republic."**

Anakin smiles at his memories of redeeming himself.

 **Naruto smiles. "In the years afterward Luke reestablished the Jedi Order with himself as the Grand Master. However 11 years ago the spirits of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his father Anakin Skywalker appeared before him telling him that the Force had told them that in the near future a threat will come about that will put the ENTIRE galaxy at stake and unless the next chosen one is trained to fight it, for he will be the one to lead the Galaxy's forces against it in a war to end all wars. So he set off to an Unknown planet to retrieve the child and train him in the ways of the Force both the Light Side and the Dark Side because only by wielding both in harmony and balance will he stand a chance of winning the coming war."**

Some of the readers are realizing what book Naruto is getting at.

 **A few of the students eyes widen one of which is Shino which Naruto notices. "I see you have figured it out Shino. That child is me, and for the last 11 years I have spent every day training in the ways of the Force under the tutelage of the Force spirits of Masters Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker learning how to wield both the Dark Side and Light Side of the Force in perfect harmony making me the first Grey Side user in over 4000 years, and the youngest Jedi Master ever at the age of 13. I have also spent the 11 years learning from the spirits of my parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and have learned all of their skills and jutsu."**

Minato and Kushina embrace Naruto in a hug.

 **Everyone's eyes widen and their jaws hit the ground before one of them asks. "How do even know if you're telling the truth? For all we know you could be making all this up."**

"That student had a good point." Han says.

 **Naruto just chuckles. "If that's the case then why has the Sandaime changed the graduation age to 16, why has he along with the other Kages formed the Unified Elemental Guardians or U.E.G., why has each of the villages been in War-Time prep for the last 11 years?" He finishes chuckling at everyone's surprised faces.**

"That's my son." Minato says in pride.

 **Naruto finishes chuckling. "Exactly all of this has been done in preparation for the upcoming war against the looming threat. Each and every one of you are being trained to fight, kill, and possibly die in defense of not only your home but also you planet and the galaxy itself." He says turning serious before smiling to Iruka. "Now I think everyone was going to take the Graduation exam right Iruka-san."**

The readers from the Naruto-verse look at Naruto suspiciously. "What?" Naruto asks. "Nothing." The others reply.

 **Iruka snaps out of his stupor. "That's right everyone head outside to the training field and we will begin the exam." He says as the class start going outside before turning to Naruto. "Naruto-san would you like to come with us?" He asks.**

"Of course I would like to come with them." Naruto says.

 **Naruto nods. "I was planning to Iruka-san, plus it would give me a chance to show them some of my Force abilities." He says as they head outside to rejoin the class.**

"See even my other agrees with me." Naruto says.

 **Naruto and Iruka meet everyone outside and begin the exam each student goes up and performs one by one showing their skills in Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu. The can heirs which consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, along with a few from non-shinobi clans including Sakura Haruno, and a strange boy name Sai scoring the highest of the class.**

Naruto frowns at Sasuke.

 **The students then move on to the Ninjutsu portion of the exam and each pass with a few gaining extra credit by performing some of their respective clans Jutsus until Iruka turns to Naruto. "Naruto-san would you like to show us some of your abilities now?"**

Naruto beams at the chance to show off.

 **Naruto smiles. "All right first I will show you some of my Light Side techniques followed by a few Dark Side techniques." He says before pointing to a HUGE boulder in the training ground. "I will use the Force to lift that boulder off the ground." He says before extending his arms towards the boulder and channeling the Force lifting it off the ground shocking everyone before setting it back down.**

Most of the readers are shocked.

 **Naruto then turns toward the students. "For the next demonstration I will need groups of you to throw kunai and shuriken at me when I say." He says before walking down the throwing range and turning around before closing his eyes and immersing himself in the Force. "Okay now groups of three throw the Kunai and shuriken at me as fast as possible." He says before one by one the groups throw the kunai and shuriken at him and he just weaves in and out of the deadly projectiles with none of them so much as scratching him shocking everyone again.**

Most of the readers are even more shocked.

 **Naruto then walks back over to the group. "Now this next ability is a Dark Side ability called Force Lightning." Naruto then turns around and faces one of the training dummies and raises his hands before channeling the Dark Side of the Force and lightning flies out his fingertips and hits the dummy before reducing it to ashes and Naruto ceases the attack shocking everyone again at how destructive it is.**

The readers from the Naruto-verse are shocked too.

 **Naruto smiles. "I have another Dark Side ability that I use often called Force Choke however it can only be used on a living being so I won't demonstrate it. However it is basically me using the Force to strangle someone before ultimately crushing their windpipe." He says causing everyone to gulp.**

The readers gulp too.

 **Iruka then decides to let his opinion be known. "That was very impressive Naruto-san it is a shame you can't be a ninja because you would definitely go far with skills like those." He says.**

Naruto smiles in pride.

 **Naruto just chuckles. "Yeah but I love being a Jedi, protecting people, exploring the Galaxy, and occasionally scaring the crap out of some criminals with my lightsabers." He says.**

Obi-Wan chuckles at that. "Funny thing is, some Jedi did indeed do that." Obi-Wan says while still chuckling.

 **Iruka tilts his head. "What's a lightsaber Naruto-san?" He asks getting nods from the students who are curious about it as well.**

 **Naruto smiles and unclips the lightsaber on his right side before igniting it and a beam of golden energy comes to life. "This is a lightsaber they're weapons, and tools used by both the Jedi and Sith. They can cut through just about everything, and each Jedi makes their own lightsaber from scratch using the Force to not only assemble them but bond them to themselves. They are essentially an extension of ourselves." He says shocking everyone. "And over the years the Jedi have developed security measures to keep them out of the hands of those who would use them for evil. Some of which include booby trapping them so that they if anyone other the Jedi who assembled it tries to activate it will explode. However I have taken it a step further and made it so it only recognizes my specific Force signature and those that belong to people I trust with my life." He finishes.**

The Jedi in the group are gawking at that.

 **Iruka nods before getting everyone's attention. "Okay this concludes the Graduation exam please come back in one week for team placements." He says as everyone begins to leave while Hinata and Naruto leave and head back to his house.**

Naruto and Hinata smile.

 **When Naruto and Hinata arrive at Naruto's house they see a large satellite dish set up in the backyard before heading in side to find Aayla and Anko relaxing on the couch watching T.V. Naruto walks over to them and gives both a kiss on the lips. "Sorry were late I got to telling everyone about the history of the Jedi Order and lost track of time." He says causing Aayla and Anko to giggle.**

The females of the group are giggling too.

 **Aayla just kisses him. "It's all right Anko and I were able to get the long-distance comms set up without too much trouble." She says causing Naruto to smile.**

The readers smile as well.

 **Naruto nods before going to make dinner, and after everyone eats and relaxes watching T.V. for a while they get ready for bed before getting into bed with Anko on his chest, while Aayla and Hinata take his left and right sides respectively and he kisses each of their foreheads before falling asleep.**

The females gush at the scene. "Who wants to read next?" Han asks only for Leia to take the book from her husband.

 **Same deal Kuro. I need chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all. Here's chapter 6 of Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One. Also, Kuro, I would like it if you allowed me to use some elements from Return of the Maelstrom for a new Naruto/Star Wars story I came up with.**

"Are we good for me to start?" Leia asks and everyone nods.

 **It had been 6 months since Naruto and Aayla had arrived on Elemantia, 6 incredibly busy months, and as Naruto stood outside the Academy building in his usual outfit he thought back to everything that had happened since his return to Elemantia.**

Everyone is bug eyed at that. "Six months have passed by since the last chapter." Hiruzen says in awe.

 **The day after meeting the graduating class, and telling them about the history of the Jedi Order, Naruto and Aayla had attended a meeting with the Hokage and Shinobi Clan heads which consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, and Mikoto Uchiha in regards to the villages current military strength and defenses.**

"So Mikoto still lives in the book." Hiruzen says. "What's that supposed to mean you old monkey?" Kushina asks with her hair forming nine tails. "All the Uchiha but Sasuke was killed by Itachi." Naruto says bluntly.

 **That night Hinata had come home and told him about her team which consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, with Kurenai Yuhi as their Jounin sensei and was called Team 8, Hinata also said how Kakashi was the Jounin sensei of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai which was called Team 7, and the Hokage's son Asuma Sarutobi was the Jounin sensei for Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi which was called Team 10.**

"So you put these Genin on teams of three with one Jounin sensei? Doesn't that seem uneven?" Obi-Wan asks. Most from the Naruto-verse shrug.

 **The next few months passed by quickly with Naruto and Aayla setting up various systems to boost the Village's defenses, he had set up a Shield generator which would add another defensive barrier on top of the Villages already existing one that was powered by Fuinjutsu.**

Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen are slack jawed at that.

 **They had also installed Laser turrets on top of the Village walls that could be manned by shinobi during an invasion, and taught the shinobi how to use them properly which was a good idea after one person nearly blew himself up by overloading the turret while trying to figure out how to fire it.**

Han and Luke nod in agreement at the last part.

 **Naruto had also gotten to know the "Konoha 12" as they were being called which consisted of the Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10, with Team 9 made up of Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, and Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuuga, who Naruto thought had a stick shoved up his butt by how high and mighty he acted, and preaching about fate this and fate that.**

Kushina smiles slightly at that.

 **Naruto and Aayla spent the next six months training while occasionally helping the "Konoha 12" out on missions outside the village, like the time Team 7 encountered the A-rank missing-nin Zabuza Momochi while guarding a bridge builder on his way home to Nami no Kuni. After finding out the client had lied about the mission being above the C-rank that it was classified as Kakashi had sent a message to the Hokage requesting reinforcements and the Hokage had sent Naruto who arrived quickly due to riding his speeder bike which he had recently finished putting back together after having to take it apart so there would be more room for the other supplies in the cargo bay of the ship.**

Naruto whistles at the part about him having a speeder bike.

 **When Naruto arrived and was briefed on the situation and after seeing the state that Wave was in he immediately left to go kill Gato, and after slicing off his arms and legs before vaporizing him with Force Lightning Naruto took half of Gato's fortune and gave it to Zabuza and told him that the war in Kiri was over with the rebels winning, which caused Zabuza to laugh before he and his apprentice left, Naruto took the other half of fortune and gave it to the people of wave before getting back on his speeder bike and heading back to Konoha.**

Naruto is shocked since there was no epic battle on the bridge and both Zabuza and Haku are still alive in the book.

 **A few weeks later the Hokage had told him the Chuunin Exams were starting in a few days so Naruto had spent the last few days before the Exams training with Aayla, and Hinata and meditating, he also went on a few dates with Aayla, Anko, and Hinata in which they just relaxed and enjoyed each other's presence.**

"I'll have many grandbabies at this rate." Kushina squeals out.

 **Naruto smiles as he finishes remembering the past 6 months and walks into the Academy and notices Team 9 arguing with a pair of Genin that won't let them through to take the exam.**

Naruto shakes his head in remembrance of both Izumo and Kotetsu thinning the contestants.

 **Naruto chuckles seeing this after noticing the genjutsu placed on the sign so that people think it's the exam room 301. "Hey guys come over here for a second." He says getting Team 9's attention.**

"Way to go other me." Naruto says quietly.

 **Tenten and her teammates were not having a good day due to the Genin in front of them denying them access to the exam room when she hears a familiar voice and looks to see Naruto standing there motioning them to come over, they walk over to him. "Hello Naruto why are you here?" She asks.**

"What's going on?" Anakin asks. "Two Chuunin disguised as Genin are weeding out those not competent to take the Chuunin Exams." Naruto explains.

 **Naruto chuckles. "Well I wanted to compete in the Chuunin Exams so Hokage-jiji let me compete as an Independent Force." He says causing Team 9 to nod. "Now I see your trying to enter but we are still on the second floor, those two over there are actually the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu under a genjutsu, this is a test to weed out the weak before the first exam." He says shocking them.**

Naruto nods. "See? I was right." Naruto says.

 **Tenten just looks at Naruto for a second before nodding. "Thanks for the help Naruto." She says with a smile on her face before she starts to leave with her team.**

Naruto smiles at Tenten's kindness.

 **Naruto sees them leaving and says. "Tenten wait up a sec." He says causing her to stop and turn around to see Naruto holding a long rectangular case. "You tend to use swords as your weapons so I thought this might help you out." He says before opening the case revealing a long katana with a black handle and hands it to Tenten who stares at it with her eyes wide. "This is a Vibro-sword one of the best types of swords in the Galaxy, second only to lightsabers, all you need to do to activate it is channel a little chakra into the handle, and I also added some security seals so that after you channel chakra into it for the first time it will only recognize you as its wielder." He finishes.**

"Vibro-swords are indeed second only to lightsabers when it comes to the best swords in the Galaxy." Obi-Wan says.

 **Tenten has tears in her eyes at receiving such a beautiful gift and hugs Naruto. "Thank you Naruto it is so beautiful." She says before releasing him from the hug.**

Naruto smiles at the interaction.

 **Naruto smiles. "Your welcome Tenten, I have actually been meaning to give it to someone who will use it properly, I would have given it to Yugao nee-chan, or Hayate nii-san but I already gave them a matching pair as an engagement gift, when I remembered that you like to use swords." He says causing her to smile. "Now how about we head to the exam room?" He asks getting nods from Team 9 as they walk up the stairs to room 301.**

"I wonder how my two students are doing." Kushina says to herself.

 **Naruto stops outside the room confusing Team 9. "I'm going to wait here for the rest of our friends you guys can go in if you want." He says before Team 9 nods and heads into the exam room while Naruto waits for the rest of the "Konoha 12".**

Minato smiles at Naruto for that.

 **After waiting for around 10 minutes Naruto senses them walking up the stairs and smiles. "Yo about time you guys showed up." He says shocking everyone before Hinata walks over and gives him a kiss on the lips.**

"Really Naruto-kun? You had to sound like Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen asks with an exasperated sigh.

 **Hinata smiles. "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" She asks a little curious as to why he is here when he isn't a shinobi.**

 **Naruto chuckles. "Well I wanted to compete in the Chuunin Exams and asked Hokage-jiji if I could and he said that since I am an Independent Force I would be able to." He says.**

"More likely you begged me to let you in Naruto-kun." Hiruzen teases Naruto who pouts.

 **Everyone's eye go wide at this while a few gulp at the idea of having to face Naruto, Naruto notices this and laughs until he senses a sinister presence and turns serious before noticing a tall silver-haired teen with glasses walks up to them. "You should keep it down your drawing a lot of attention to yourselves." He says causing everyone to look at him.**

"Fuck you Kabuto-teme." Naruto says before being hit on the head by Kushina who scolds Naruto for his language.

 **Naruto eyes him suspiciously. "Really and who might you be?" He asks causing everyone to nod in agreement.**

 **The silver-haired Genin adjusts his glasses and smiles. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and like the rest of you I am here to take the Chuunin exams, however I have gathered information on the competition. Anyone interested on some information?" He says.**

Those from the Naruto-verse have narrowed eyes while Naruto is growling.

 **Naruto's eyes narrow at hearing this and grows more suspicious before Sasuke decides to ask for information on Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand causing Naruto's eyes to widen at hearing that name remembering when the Sandaime had told him about the other Jinchuruki and how the Kazekage had Jiraiya strengthen Gaara's seal that holds the Ichibi Tanuki Shukaku.**

Naruto smiles in happiness at the bit with Gaara.

 **Kabuto gives Sasuke the information he requested before a trio of ninja with music notes on their headbands attacked him causing him to throw up.**

 **Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke and a group of Chuunin with clipboards and a tall scarred man wearing a long black trench coat, black pants and combat boots appeared. "Alright maggots take your seats the exam is about to start." He says before looking at the three Genin that attacked Kabuto. "You three from Otogakure there will be no fighting or you will be disqualified." The three Genin from Otogakure nod their heads before taking their seats.**

"Good old Ibiki scaring the shit out of people." Anko says before maniacally laughing.

 **The man looks around at everyone. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the giving the first exam." He then proceeds to explain the exam and hands out the written tests and everyone starts writing as others discover the true meaning to the test which is information gathering and begin to cheat.**

Those from the Star Wars Universe are shocked at that.

 **1 hour later Ibiki gives the tenth question and while a few teams leave the majority stay causing Ibiki to smile and let them know they passed causing Naruto to smile at the mind games Ibiki used, suddenly the window breaks and a black ball comes flying in before attaching itself to the blackboard where it opens and a banner unfolds that reads "THE INCREDIBLY SEXY BUT TAKEN ANKO MITIRASHI/SOON TO BE UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE SKYWALKER IS HERE" and standing next to it is Anko in all her sexy glory.**

Anko cheers at her entrance while Naruto is left blushing up a storm.

 **Anko had decided to change her appearance for this occasion to tease everyone with her sexy body that only Naruto would ever get to see and touch, she was wearing a fishnet shirt with a tight purple top that strained against her Mid-DD-Cup breasts, she had a pair of tight fitting black mini-shorts with a belt that had a fox-head belt buckle on it, she also had a pair of black combat boots, she was also wearing a tan trench coat that went down to her mid-calf.**

"Why would you wear something like that Anko-chan?" Kushina asks. "It's like an on-going prank since only Foxy-kun can touch my sexy body." Anko says while sweating in fear before sighing in relief.

 **Anko looked around at the Genin gathered and smirked at the faces they had on, most of the males had nosebleeds or had passed out from them, and most of the girls looked on in envy at Anko's well developed and curvy figure, Anko then spots Naruto and smiles before glomping him.**

Naruto blushes even darker at that.

 **Naruto chuckles as Anko launches herself at him and catches her before kissing her shocking everyone besides Hinata, the kissing turns into a full-blown make-out session resulting in the remaining males who hadn't passed out from nosebleeds to do so, while for than a few of the girls in the room to become aroused at the passionate display before them.**

Most of the males have nosebleeds at this while some females are getting turned on as well.

 **10 minutes later Anko and Naruto had finished their make-out session, and after all the blood from nosebleeds had been cleaned up, and the two Genin teams that had to be hospitalized due to blood loss had been taken out, Anko stood back up by the blackboard. "Now those of you who are left meet me in front of Training Ground 44 or as I like to call it the "Forrest of Death"." She says before giving Naruto a wink and blowing him a kiss.**

Naruto both blushes and pales. The latter reaction at the mention of the Forest of Death.

 **Everyone turns to Naruto who just raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asks causing everyone to face-vault.**

 **After everyone recovers Kiba decides to ask the question on everyone's mind. "What do you mean "What"? How do you know that lady, and why did you two have that hot make-out session?" He nearly yells causing many of the Genin *mainly the males* to nod their heads.**

Most of the readers from the Naruto-verse give Naruto looks that say "Really?" at the bit where Naruto asks what.

 **Naruto chuckles. "Well I have known Anko since I was 4 years old, same as Hinata-chan, and when me and Hinata were 5 the three of us promised to be together forever, and while I was away training for 11 years we stayed in contact through messages, and ended up falling in love, when I got back 6 months ago we confessed our feelings for each other and now she is one of my girlfriends, and as to why we had that make-out session we like to tease people." He says with a sadistic smile.**

"I'm really starting to like you Gaki." Anko says while hugging Naruto who blushes.

 **Everyone goes wide-eyed as he tells how he and Anko know each other while many of the girls think its romantic Kiba then realizes what he said at the end. "Wait you said that she is "One of your girlfriends" which would imply that you have more than one." He says getting nods from many of the Genin.**

"I'm surprised the mutt caught that. The only reason he wasn't the dead last back in the Academy was because I couldn't do the damn Bunshin no Jutsu **(Clone Technique)**." Naruto says.

 **Naruto rubs the back of neck and smiles. "Yeah I have three girlfriends." He says causing everyone's jaws to drop. "Anko is one of them, the other two are Hinata-chan here, and the girl I came back with named Aayla, they all know about each other are fine with and have even decided to share me." He says causing everyone's jaws to drop and look at Hinata who only nods while slightly blushing.**

Hinata is blushing as well.

 **All of the males snap out of their shock and get on their hands and knees and start bowing to Naruto while they chant. "ALL HAIL NARUTO-SAMA, A TRUE MAN, HE WHO LIVES THE DREAM OF EVERY MAN!" Causing Naruto to sweat-drop.**

Most of the males in the readers are doing the exact same thing with Naruto copying his others reaction.

 **All the females in the room *Minus Hinata* then proceed to beat the shit of all the males *Minus Naruto*, after they were done Naruto chuckles. "Well with that out of the way how about we all go and meet Anko-chan so we can start the next part of the exam." He says before leaving with Hinata on his back.**

Naruto and Hinata blush atomic red at that last part.

 **15 minutes later the remaining Genin arrive at the "Forest of Death" to see Naruto talking with Hinata and Anko before they notice the approaching Genin and Anko switches to "Scary Proctor Lady" mode. "Alright maggots the next test will be here, each team will be given a scroll either a "Heaven" or an "Earth" scroll and will need to collect the scroll that they don't have." She says getting nods.**

Naruto pales again.

 **Anko smiles sadistically. "Now after you have both scrolls who will head for the tower that's located in the center of the forest, however you only have 5 days to do so." She says shocking many of the Genin.**

Anko nods in agreement with a sadistic smile.

 **Choji drops his bag of chips and manages to stutter out. "5 whole days what about food?" He asks getting nods from many of the Genin.**

 **Anko laughs sadistically. "Why there are plenty of edible animal and plants in the forest to eat, however many of them will try to eat you too." She says causing many to shiver only for Naruto to chuckle.**

"Nooooooooo! My other has become as sadistic as Crazy Snake Lady!" Naruto wails in despair.

 **Anko notices Naruto chuckling and flings a kunai at him which he avoids by simply moving his head to the side, only for her to appear behind him with a kunai at his throat. "You know Naruto-kun, you shouldn't get to confidant you might end up having an accident, and I would hate to lose my cuddly Naru-kun." She says seductively into his ear before licking his cheek, Anko suddenly senses a presence behind her and draws a kunai and starts to stab it backwards when she suddenly stops and smiles. "You know it's not a good idea to sneak up behind me?" She asks.**

Anko nods at that last bit.

 **The ninja behind her is wearing a straw hat, had a Kusa forehead protector and extends his long tongue which is holding the kunai Anko threw at the end of it. "I was just returning your kunai, it ended up cutting my hair." He says.**

Both Naruto and Anko narrow their eyes remembering who that Kusa **(Grass)** Nin really is.

 **Anko just grabs the kunai before walking back over to the gate. "Okay line up and after you get your scroll, after which you will head to the gate that you're assigned to." She says before passing out the scrolls to everyone and handing Naruto a "Heaven" scroll.**

Naruto still has his eyes narrowed.

 **Naruto takes the scroll from Anko and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to his assigned gate and waited for Anko to start the exam, however he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and decided that when he was able to he would meditate on it.**

"Pedo-maru attacks Sasuke." Naruto says. Those who know Orochimaru laugh at Naruto's nickname for the Snake Sannin.

 **Anko looks around to see everyone at their gates and smiles. "Alright the second exam begins NOW!" She says as the gates fly open and the Genin rush into the forest.**

"What's the point of this test?" Anakin asks. "It's designed as a survival test while letting the Genin have sensitive documents to see if they're trust worthy." Hiruzen explains.

 **Naruto had been running for around 15 minutes when he sensed three people following him and stops. "You three can come out I know your there so there is no use hiding." He says as three Genin from Iwa, two males and one female jump out of the trees and land in front of him.**

"Man Iwa really can hold a grudge." Minato says while shaking his head.

 **The female looks at Naruto. "Well this is our lucky day not only do we run into the only one-man team in the exams who just so happens to be the son of the Yellow Flash, when we kill you we will be famous back home." The female says.**

"Not going to happen." Kushina says.

 **Naruto just sighs realizing that even if the villages are united as the U.E.G. there are still people who can't let go of the past. "So what scroll do you three have?" He asks.**

"That's right Sochi-kun. Show no fear." Kushina says.

 **The three Iwa Genin laugh. "Well since you're going to die we have an "Earth" scroll." The female of the group says.**

 **Naruto just chuckles and raises his hand before channeling the Force. "You three will leave your scroll on the ground before withdrawing from the exam and forever lose your hatred of the Yondaime Hokage and myself." He says waving his hand.**

"The good old Jedi Mind Trick. Works on anyone with a weak mind." Obi-Wan says with a chuckle.

 **The three Iwa Genin just freeze before they say. "We will leave our scroll on the ground, withdraw from the exam and forever forget our hatred for the Yondaime and you." All at the same time before the female takes the earth scroll out of her pocket and places it on the ground before leaving.**

"I really wanna learn to do that." Naruto says with excitement.

 **Naruto just walks over and picks up the scroll and tucks it in a pocket in his cloak before chuckling. "Man I love the Jedi Mind Trick." He gets ready to head to the tower when he senses someone in danger close by and rushes off in that direction.**

The Jedi in the group nod in agreement with smiles on their faces.

 **Naruto arrives at where he feels the disturbance and finds a red-headed girl wearing glasses, a purple top, and a black skirt, with black socks that went up to her knees and black sandals on the ground being cornered by a huge bear standing over her, Naruto ignites his lightsaber with a snap-hiss the golden blade springing to life and leaps at the bear.**

Those from the Naruto-verse whistle at the sight of Naruto's lightsaber.

 **Karin was not having a good day first her teammates leave her behind only to end up getting eaten by some large leeches, then this giant bear come out of nowhere and attacks her trying to eat her, right as the bear is about to strike her life flashes before eyes and she closes them waiting for the end, however she hears a snap-hiss followed by the bear screaming and then silence, she opens her eyes to see a tall blonde haired teen holding what looked like a golden sword he turns to her and Karin gets a look at his face before thinking.** _ **'He's so hot, and his chakra is so warm it makes me feel safe just being near him.'**_ **Before he smiles and asks. "Are you alright?" Causing her to blush.**

"Sochi-kun has a fangirl now." Kushina teases Naruto who blushes.

 **After igniting his lightsaber Naruto jumps in-between the girl and the bear and slashes vertically severing the bears arm causing it to yell before he swings horizontally decapitating the bear and it falls down dead, Naruto then turns to see the girls looking at him and smiles before asking. "Are you alright?" To which the girl blushes and nods. "Good for a second there I thought you were hurt." He says while continuing to smile and helps her up.**

"Wait Naruto-kun isn't that Karin? Wasn't she killed by Sasuke after the attack on the Five Kage Summit?" Hinata asks her husband who nods sadly at that.

 **Karin blushes again as the boy in front of her helps her up and she brushes the dirt off her clothes before looking at the boy. "Thank you for saving me, my teammates left me behind and then got eaten by some leeches and I got attacked by that bear and you saved me." She says with a slight blush.**

Naruto is blushing as well.

 **Naruto smiles. "Happy to help my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Skywalker by the way what's yours?" He asks causing her to go wide-eyed at what he just said.**

The readers from the Naruto-verse are confused at Karin's reaction.

 **Karin looks at Naruto wide-eyed for a moment before she recovers. "Did you just say your last name was Uzumaki?" She asks with hope in her voice.**

 **Naruto nods. "Yeah my mother was Kushina Uzumaki but when she married my father the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze she changed her last name to Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I took up both names to honor them, I gained the last name Skywalker when I was adopted by one of my senseis Luke Skywalker and he became my "Older Brother"." He says shocking her.**

Naruto and Kushina are the most shocked at that.

 **Karin just looks at Naruto and smiles happily. "My name is Karin Uzumaki." She says shocking Naruto.**

 **Naruto just stares at her shocked she was an Uzumaki, part of his mother's and his clan he recovers soon after. "Karin I'm going to ask you a question and it's really important so think for a minute before answering okay?" Karin nods. "Would you like to live with me and my girlfriends in my house, your family and one thing my mother said in her diary is an Uzumaki NEVER abandons their family." He says shocking her.**

Kushina nods when the others look at her. "It's true. Uzumakis NEVER abandon family." Kushina says.

 **Tears begin to form in Karin's eyes before she wipes them and smiles happily. "Yes I would love to live with you and your girlfriends." She says before realizing what he said. "Wait did you say "Girlfriends" as in more than one?" She asks a little curious thinking she heard him wrong.**

Most of the readers chuckle/giggle at that.

 **Naruto just chuckles. "Yes I said "Girlfriends" as in more than one, I have three in fact one of which you already know Anko the proctor for this exam." He says shocking her before continuing. "The other two are Hinata Hyuuga, and Aayla Secura who I met during my 11 year training trip off-world." He says shocking her more. "I will explain more when we have some free time to relax, but for now let's head to the tower." He finishes causing her to nod.**

"I'll have even more grandbabies if Karin-chan joins." Kushina says with a dreamy smile.

 **After Naruto is done telling her that he does have more than one girlfriend Karin begins to think.** _ **'Those three are the luckiest women in the world, getting to be with, such a nice, caring, his chakra is so warm and being near him makes me feel safe, not mention he is drop dead HANDSOME, I wish I could be with him too.'**_ **Before she snaps out of it thinking.** _ **'Where did that come from? Although…'**_ **And begins to imagine what it would be like to be one of Naruto's girlfriends.**

"Yay. Even more grandbabies to spoil." Kushina squeals.

 **Naruto meanwhile oblivious to Karin's thoughts reaches into his cloak and pulls out a scroll before opening it and unsealing his speeder bike and a helmet before handing the helmet to Karin surprising her and pulling her out of her fantasies of being one of Naruto's girlfriends and looking at it and the machine next to them strangely.**

Naruto has stars in his eyes while saying "I want one" as he is looking the speeder bike his other has.

 **Naruto chuckles at her expression. "It's called a helmet you wear it on your head to protect it, the machine is called a speeder bike you ride it and it allows you to move from place to place really fast without getting tired." He says before putting the helmet on her head and sitting on the speeder bike and having her sit behind him.**

Most of the readers are chuckling/giggling at Karin's expression as well.

 **Naruto smiles as he starts the speeder bike and it hovers off the ground surprising Karin and causing her to hold onto his waist which inadvertently lets her touch his abs and she blushes thinking.** _ **'Dear kami he is ripped.'**_ **Before she is snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto says. "You may want to hold on tight." And guns the speeder bikes throttle and they rocket forward causing Karin to hold onto him like her life depended on it.**

"Which it most likely did." Luke says.

 **A few minutes later Naruto, and a shaking Karin arrive at the tower and get off the speeder bike causing Karin to start kissing the ground as Naruto reseals it before looking at Karin kissing the ground causing him to chuckle. "Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad was it?" He asks.**

"Yes, yes it was." Those from the Star Wars Universe say.

 **Karin gets up and glares at him. "YOU NEARLY CRASHED US INTO A TREE MULTIPLE TIMES WHILE GOING FASTER THAN MOST JONIN, I SAW MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES SO MANY TIMES I LOST COUNT THAT'S HOW BAD IT WAS!" She yells.**

"You tell him girl." Aayla says with a nod.

 **Naruto just chuckles. "Would it make you feel better if I said I had it under control the entire time" he asks causing Karin to glare at him harder and him to sweat-drop. "Okay you win I'm sorry for almost crashing us into a tree multiple times and causing your life to flash before your eyes more times than you can count so are we good?" He apologizes hoping to calm her down not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry Uzumaki woman like his father described in his journal, while shuddering remembering the beating his father described his mother gave him when he burnt the ramen she was cooking for dinner that night.**

Kushina is glaring at Minato remembering that night as well while Minato is shivering in fear.

 **Karin takes a deep breath and calms down and looks at Naruto. "All right I forgive you. Just never do it again." She says wanting to move on and put the whole ordeal behind her and hopefully forget about it.**

Naruto nods as well at that.

 **Naruto nods his head before muttering. "I still say I had it under control." Under his breath causing Karin to stop walking and look at him and ask. "What was that?" In a voice that promised pain if he didn't answer correctly to which he just shakes his head. "Nothing." He says sweating slightly until Karin smiles and they walk in to the tower.**

"Wow, Uzumaki women are scary when they want to be." Luke says.

 **They walk into the tower and see a black board with some writing on it and realize they need to open the scrolls and unroll them and the Hokage appears standing before them and smiles. "Hello Naruto you sure got here quickly in 30 minutes I think which blows away the last record set by Itachi Uchiha which was 2 hours." He says before turning and seeing Karin. "Naruto who is this?" He asks curious about the identity of the red headed girl standing next to Naruto.**

"You have no idea about that." Minato and Hiruzen say at the same time.

 **Naruto smiles. "This is Karin Uzumaki Ji-Ji her teammates left her behind before they got eaten by some large leeches, and she was about to get eaten by a bear when I saved her, after she told me her name I asked if she would like to live with me and the girls stating that an Uzumaki doesn't abandon their Family, and she accepted." He finished still smiling and causing Karin to blush slightly.**

Kushina is smiling in pride while Hiruzen is weeping at the paperwork he would have to do to absolve the situation with Kusa.

 **The Hokage just smiles. "Naruto I have said it before and I will say it again you are full of surprises." He says causing Naruto to smile, the Hokage then looks at Karin. "Now onto you on behalf of Konoha I welcome you to our village, and don't worry about Kusagakure we will tell them you found some of your clan and they offered you a place in the village to which you accept, that way they can't interfere due to it being a clan related issue." He says.**

Hiruzen nods in agreement. "My other is right about you Naruto-kun." Hiruzen says.

 **Naruto and Karin just nod. "Okay Ji-Ji we're going to go relax and wait for the rest of the teams to arrive and the five days to end, after which I will introduce Karin to the girls so see you later." He says before he and Karin leave to go relax and the Hokage disappears in a cloud of smoke.**

Yes let our others meet the new girl." Anko says while hugging Hinata who blushes.

 **5 days have passed since Naruto and Karin arrived at the tower and in the time a fair amount of teams had arrived, the first was the team from Suna which consisted of Gaara and his siblings Kankurou, and Temari, Naruto and Gaara had talked to each other and became friends after Gaara learned that Naruto also held a Biju, and after Naruto told Gaara that true strength came from protecting those precious to you.**

Naruto nods as he said the exact same thing to Gaara after defeating Gaara during the Invasion.

 **The next to arrive was Team 8 and after catching up and Naruto introducing Karin to Hinata and telling her she will be living with them from now on which Hinata accepted immediately they went to relax.**

Kushina squeals again at the thought of all her future grandchildren.

 **3 days after Team 8 arrived teams 9, and 10 arrived and after hearing about what happened with Team 7 and Sasuke getting some weird mark on him when a man named Orochimaru bit his shoulder Naruto was on edge, especially since Orochimaru was Anko's Ex-sensei and if she found out that he was in the village she would immediately go to confront him and try to kill him, however even though she was strong she wasn't strong enough to take on one of the Sannin and that had Naruto worried for her safety.**

Naruto is definitely worried for Anko's safety in the book.

 **About an hour after teams 9 and 10 arrived Anko was carried in on a stretcher looking a little worse for the wear with many cuts covering her, however when Naruto saw this he immediately was by her side putting some Bacta patches on the cuts to clean and heal them, before he started to tear into her at how reckless she had been and how worried he was about her, before finally giving her a hug and telling her how glad he was that she was alive and to never do such a reckless thing again…without him which caused her to laugh before promising him, he then introduced her to Karin and explained the situation between them to which Anko accepted and was happy getting another girl in the house and to possibly help her, Hinata, and Aayla tease Naruto.**

"Really Naruto-kun? You're even more reckless than Anko-chan." Hinata says while Naruto pouts at Hinata.

 **On the Fifth and final day Team 7 along with Kabuto's team, and the team from Otogakure arrived with the former and latter of the three teams looking pretty banged up and tired.**

"We ended up the same way." Naruto says.

 **All the passing Teams and Naruto stood in an indoor arena with the Hokage, Anko, Hayate, and the Jonin senseis of the teams who made it.**

 **Naruto looked at the Hokage as he gave a speech about the true meaning behind the Chuunin Exams and when he was done Hayate stepped forward. "Now due to how many teams pass we will be having preliminary fights to determine to determine who moves on to the finals, the names will be picked randomly and shown on the screen behind me if your name is shown please stay in the arena while everyone else goes up to the stands, I will be the proctor for the fights and when I say the fight is over then it's over failure to stop when I say will result in being disqualified." He finished as the screen began to spin through names and everyone looked on in anticipation wondering if it will be their names shown.**

"That's the end of the chapter. What do you all say we take another break?" Leia asks. The others all voice their agreements.

 **Hope you all like it. Kuro I'll need the next chapter. Also please let me know if I can use the 909** **th** **Maelstrom Corp. and the Kyber Crystals in a cave on Whirlpool Island for my own story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all. I'm going to skip the break and get right to the next chapter.**

The readers have just taken a break and are returning to the book. Aayla is the one to grab the book to start reading this time.

 **Everyone watched the screen as it cycled through names wondering if it was their name that would be shown, and when it stopped revealing the two who would be fighting first and a few let out breaths they didn't know they were holding when they saw who would be up first. "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi." *Or whatever his name is the guy he fought in Canon*.**

"The Genin's name was Yoroi Akado." Hiruzen says.

 **Hayate looks at the board before turning back to the group. "Will everyone except for Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi please head to the stands so the first match can begin?" He asks before everyone *minus Sasuke and Yoroi* exits the arena floor and heads to the stands to watch the match as Hayate begins the match.**

"Sasuke will win using part of a move he stole from Lee." Naruto says.

 **Naruto watches closely as Sasuke fight against Yoroi who used a weird ability that allowed him to drain Sasuke's chakra and thinks.** _ **'There is something wrong with Sasuke, he isn't using any ninjutsu even though he should still have plenty of chakra.**_ **' Before he uses the Force to sense any disturbances within Sasuke before his eyes widen at what he finds.** _ **'Son of a bantha, he has the Curse seal like Anko used to which means that Orochimaru must have infiltrated the exams and gave it to him but why would he just give him the Curse seal during an event with so much security?'**_ **He thinks while continuing to watch the match.**

"My traitorous student had a goal to learn every jutsu in the world. To achieve this goal, he needed the Sharingan **(Copy Wheel Eye)** of the Uchiha Clan." Hiruzen explains to the readers from the Star Wars Universe.

 **As the match ends and Sasuke is declared the winner and taken away by Kakashi to probably have the mark sealed, and the board begins to cycle through names Naruto comes upon a shocking realization. "He is planning on attacking the Village during the finals!" Naruto's eyes turn serious at the thought of the Village being attacked and he thinks.** _ **"I will have to bring this up with Ji-Ji, and meditate on this to see if the Force as any insight."**_ **Before turning his attention back to the board and smiling at the names shown "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker vs. Tenten Higurashi."**

"That wasn't your opponent last time Naruto-kun." Hinata says. Naruto nods in agreement. "Who was you opponent last time Sochi-kun?" Kushina asks. "It was Kiba Inuzuka and I beat him by farting in his face since I had the Five Prong Seal placed on me." Naruto explains. Kushina bursts out laughing at how Naruto won his match against Kiba.

 **Naruto smiles before Force Leaping to the arena floor in a somersault his Jedi cloak billowing out behind him as he lands and looks to Tenten standing there looking a little nervous. "Tenten how about we only use swords." He says getting her attention. "I will only use my lightsabers but they will be set to stun, and you can use the Vibrosword I gave you." He says getting a nod as she pulls out her Vibrosword.**

Those from the Star Wars Universe are wide eyed at that. "What's a Vibrosword?" Kushina asks. "A Vibrosword is a sword with a device that makes the blade vibrate to make it resistant to a lightsaber. The Jedi uses Vibroswords in helping younglings learn the different Lightsaber Combat Forms." Obi-Wan explains. Kushina nods.

 **Naruto pulls of his Jedi cloak and hands it to Hayate before reaching behind his waist and removing his saber-staff and igniting it with a snap-hiss, the blue beams of light coming to life as everyone looks on at their beauty before Naruto gets into a stance *Like the one Darth Maul used in Episode 1*.**

Obi-Wan shivers remembering Darth Maul. An image of Darth Maul appears on the TV and everyone from the Naruto-verse shiver upon seeing what Darth Maul.

 **Hayate looks between Naruto and Tenten who both nod before he steps back "Hajime *Begin*." He says as Tenten runs at Naruto. Tenten charges at Naruto before swinging the Vibroblade in a diagonal downward slash from right to left at Naruto who simply twirls his saber-staff before stopping her blade with his.**

The Jedi, Hiruzen, and Kushina all whistle at the skill Naruto has with the Saber-staff.

 **Naruto smiles. "Very good Tenten both your speed and power are impressive, however you telegraphed your attack to much making it easy to block." He says before shoving her back before performing a few back flips to gain some distance. He twirls the saber-staff before letting it rest at his right side and looks at Tenten before giving her the "come get some" motion causing a few people to chuckle from the stands and Tenten to fume with anger before charging in.**

Some of the readers are chuckling as well while Kushina is smiling in pride at her Sochi-kun berating a weapons mistress on telegraphing her attack.

 **Tenten charges and swings the Vibroblade horizontally attempting to slash at his chest, Naruto jumps before somersaulting over her and tapping her shoulder with one of his saber-staffs blades and landing behind her and hitting her in the back of the knee and causing Tenten to let out a yell out in pain at the shock before she falls to one knee.**

The Jedi reading this are really shocked at Naruto's skill with a saber staff.

 **Naruto plants his foot on her back and pushes her into the floor before placing one of his saber-staffs blades above the back of her neck. "The match is over, you lost because you let your anger control you instead of you controlling it which allowed me to breach your defense and immobilize you. If this had been an actual battle you would have a hole in your shoulder blade, be missing your leg from the knee down, and would be at the mercy of your enemy with their blade pointed at the back of your neck." He says before Hayate declares him the winner.**

Kushina squeals out, "that's my Sochi-kun!" Kushina glomps Naruto while beaming in pride.

 **Naruto reaches down and helps Tenten to her feet. "You fought well Tenten and your swordsmanship is impressive. If you take my advice and work on your weaknesses you will be great in the future. I will also ask Yugao-nee to see if she can give you some pointers and maybe help train you." He says smiling as she nods her head before the two of them return to the stands as the board starts cycling though names again while everyone looks on.**

Kushina nods in agreement at Naruto's statement.

 **The board stops and Hayate looks at it. "Will Kiba Inuzuka and Temari of Sand please come forward?" He asks as Temari enters the arena on her fan.**

 **Kiba just smiles. "Yeah talk about good luck, we get an easy match isn't that right Akamaru." He says looking at his nin-dog companion who only sweat-drops with everyone else as he thinks.** _ **"Kiba you keep forgetting the golden rule all males must follow, NEVER piss off a female especially ones who are trained to kill."**_ **Before reluctantly joining his friend in the arena and giving Temari a look that says "I know you're going to kick his ass but at least go a little easy on him due to his stupidity."**

Naruto and the rest of the males reading shake their heads at Kiba's stupidity. The females all sweat drop the Inuzuka Heir's stupidity. "Kiba's gonna lose without even trying." Naruto says.

 **Temari just looks at Akamaru understanding what the look he is giving her means before nodding slightly and opening her fan as Hayate starts the match and immediately creating a strong gust of wind that blasts Kiba into the wall knocking him out before he can attack, and Hayate declares Temari the winner.**

"I was right." Naruto says while nodding. Everyone else just sweat drops at the match.

 **Everyone looks on in silence until Naruto starts laughing causing everyone to look at him. "What I knew that was going to happen because Kiba broke the one rule that no male should ever break 'NEVER piss off a female, especially one who has been trained to kill'." He says getting nods from the females in the room while all the males write what he said down in notebooks they seemed to pull out of thin air before everyone turns to see who is fighting next.**

The readers all sweat drop at what the males did in the last bit of the line.

 **Naruto zones out the next few matches which consist of Shikamaru winning against Kin Tsuchi of Otogakure, Shino winning against Zaku of Otogakure, Kankurou winning against Kabuto's other teammate, Ino and Sakura fighting to a draw, Gaara winning against Lee due to Lee passing out from overuse of the 8 gates technique, Dosu of Otogakure winning against Choji.**

The readers shake their heads at how boring the other matches are.

 **Naruto looked at the last two names to show up on the board and had a very bad feeling about the coming match before Hayate says. "Will Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga please come to the arena for the last match of the prelims?"**

Hinata pales while her match while Naruto pulls her close to him to comfort her.

 **Neji walks down the arena with a sinister smirk on his face which Naruto sees which only makes the bad feeling about the match grow before he turns to Hinata. "Hinata-chan don't worry about winning or losing all that matters is you give it your all, and whatever the outcome I will still be proud of you and love you." He says before giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she enters the arena.**

Both Naruto and Hinata blush at the last part. Kushina is giggling like a mad woman at the future grandbabies she would spoil rotten.

 **Neji smirks. "You should give up now Hinata-sama you have no chance of beating me for you are weak and therefore fated to lose." He says before going off on about fate this and fate that before Hayate starts the match and both Neji and Hinata charge at each other and engage each other in their clan's signature Taijutsu style the Juken.**

Hinata is starting to whimper into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just rubs Hinata's back to comfort her.

 **For 15 minutes they trade blows back and forth until Neji lands a hit to Hinata's chest causing her to cough up some blood and fall to the ground as Hayate declares Neji the winner.**

Most of the females are worried for Hinata.

 **Hinata gets to her feet and looks at Neji. "Neji nii-san I pity you because you can't see that all you're doing by believing in fate because that would mean that you were fated to be in the Branch family before you were even born." She manages to get out before couching up a little more blood.**

Naruto holds Hinata tighter in worry.

 **Neji is furious and charges at Hinata in an attempt to kill her. Naruto sees this and immediately appears in front of him with his Lightsabers drawn and ignited and held to his throat in a cross pattern the gold blade above a blood-red one, both ready to decapitate him at the slightest flick of the wrist. *Like how Anakin holds them to Count Dooku in Revenge of the Sith*.**

Anakin just looks away in shame.

 **Naruto's eyes turn blood-red with slits and the room starts to shake before chunks of the arena floor start levitating. "You already won the match and when Hinata-chan tries to help you see the light you try to kill her that's bad enough, add to the fact that she is your family not to mention my fiancé and your fellow Leaf shinobi which would make you guilty of attempted murder the penalty to which is imprisonment for life or death, which in all honesty is the one I am giving serious thought to right now as to whether or not I should just kill you now and save everyone the trouble of sitting through your trial."**

Naruto is wide eyed at that. Kushina is also wide eyed at that. Hinata is holding onto Naruto this time.

 **Neji's eyes widen at what Naruto just said and threatened him with. "You wouldn't dare they would disqualify you from the exam." He says staring at Naruto defiantly.**

Hiruzen nods in agreement. Minato is also nodding in agreement.

 **Naruto just looks at Neji for a second before laughing manically. "You think I give a shit about being disqualified I'm not even a shinobi I'm an independent force, the only reason I entered the exam was to see how strong everyone was so that I could help them get stronger when the exam was over to help give them a better chance at surviving the coming "War" you dumb bastard." Naruto says causing everyone's eyes to widen at his reasoning for being in the exam none more so than Neji's.**

"Language Sochi-kun." Kushina scolds Naruto whole pales in fear.

 **Naruto finishes laughing and looks Neji dead in the eye. "I also entered to see everyone's teamwork skills/leadership skills to determine if they would lead a squad in the "War" and from what I have been able to learn you are not only unfit to lead a squad due to the fact you would get them all killed, but you would also kill your allies if they got in your way which means I should just kill you here now and save them from you before you even have the chance to do so." Naruto says again causing everyone's eyes to widen as he prepares to decapitate Neji.**

The eyes of the readers also widen at Naruto's ruthlessness.

 **The Hokage sees this and rushes to save Neji. "Naruto-kun stop right now." He says catching Naruto's attention who only glares at him.**

 **Naruto glares at the Hokage. "You know it would be for the best Hokage-sama he will only get people killed in the "War" the way he is." He says showing the Hokage he is dead serious due to addressing him by his title.**

Naruto is slack jawed along with Hiruzen since Naruto never called Hiruzen by Hokage-sama.

 **Hiruzen just sighs. "I know Naruto but there is a chance he can change so for now let him live." He says shocking many with how he would just let Naruto kill Neji later if his attitude didn't change.**

The readers are shocked as well.

 **Hiruzen sees this and decides to clarify. "I am contemplating having Naruto kill Neji if his attitude doesn't change due to the coming "War" there is no place in it for people who would get others killed if they got in their way, especially with the fate of all life in the Galaxy at stake." He says looking dead serious and everyone just nods.**

The Jedi, Minato, Hiruzen, and Naruto nod in agreement.

 **Naruto deactivates his lightsabers and clips them to his belt before looking at the Hokage. "He has two months to change his attitude Hokage-sama or I will shove my lightsabers up his ass before ripping his head off with the Force is that clear?" He asks getting a nod from the Hokage before he walks over to Hinata and begins using Force Heal to heal her wounds.**

Hinata looks jealous at the ability that Naruto is using in the book.

 **Neji just stands there and looks at Naruto before scoffing. "Just as I thought you're weak just like Hinata, you're all talk and no bite." He says causing many to go wide-eyed at how stupid he just acted.**

The readers are wide eyed at Neji's stupidity as well.

 **Naruto stops healing Hinata and stands up to look at Neji before his eyes turn blood-red again, and even bigger chunks of the arena floor begin to levitate along with everyone in the stands, before he channels the Dark side and begins to Force Choke Neji. "I find your lack of faith Disturbing, I could kill you simply by closing my fist right now, I could have easily killed you when I had my lightsabers at your throat it is only due to me owing a favor to the Hokage from when I was a kid that I didn't." He says before he uses a Force Push to slam Neji into the wall.**

Anakin is slack jawed at what Naruto said in the beginning. "I said almost the exact same thing when I was Darth Vader." Anakin says to the group.

 **Naruto's eyes return to normal and the arena floor along with everyone in the stands falls to the ground before he looks at the Hokage his eyes narrowed. "He now only has a month to change his attitude, and I better fight him first in the finals or else." He says leaving it open to speculation at what "Or else" could mean.**

Most of the readers are curious as well but some don't want to find out.

 **Naruto then walks back over to Hinata and finishes healing her before picking her up bridal-style and turning to the Hokage. "I will be taking Hinata-chan home so she can rest, inform me of the match ups later, and Hokage-sama remember what I said." He says before both Hinata and he vanish into thin air.**

Naruto and Minato are shocked at that. "That was faster than the Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Flying Thunder God Technique)**." Minato says. "My other is even more powerful now." Naruto says.

 **Everyone turns to Neji who is rubbing his throat and the Hokage says. "Neji I would advise you to get your affairs in order because you will be facing him in one month in the Chuunin Exam Finals and if your attitude hasn't changed significantly for the better I WILL let him kill you." He says shocking everyone before continuing. "What you did was not only dishonorable but also a disgrace to the village as whole along with the sacrifice your father made all those years ago, and if he was here I have no doubt in my mind that he would be appalled by your actions here today." He finishes before turning to Hayate and nodding.**

Hiruzen is nodding along with Minato at that last bit.

 **Hayate then walks forward with a box. "You will now draw lots to determine who you will be fighting in the Finals and in what order, Neji who will be going first since you will already be facing Naruto regardless of what Number you pick."**

The readers nod in agreement to having the random draw.

 **Neji walks forward and picks before looking at the ball see it is Number 1 and showing it to Hayate who nods and reaches into the box removing the ball with a 2 on it, before everyone that won their matches walks up and picks from the box before showing them to Hayate who nods.**

"Always a good idea to have the random draw." Han says. The others nod in agreement.

 **After everyone is finished picking Hayate looks at everyone. "The finals will be held in one month to allow prospective clients and dignitaries time to arrive, the matches will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker vs. Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand, Temari of the Sand vs. Shikamaru Nara, Kankurou of the Sand vs. Shino Aburame, and Dosu of Otogakure vs. the winner of the first fight." He says.**

"That's the same matchup as last time." Naruto points out.

 **Everyone nods before the Hokage speaks. "You have one month to prepare I suggest you train hard and think hard about your matches and lives up till now." He says looking at everyone one at a time before lingering on Neji. "With that you're all dismissed." He finishes before disappearing in a leaf Shunshin** (Body Flicker) **and everyone turns to look at Neji before leaving.**

"I really wish I knew that Jutsu." Naruto grumbles.

 **Naruto arrived at his house to find Aayla talking with Karin and Anko, who all turn to him when they see Hinata in his arms worried. "I will explain after I put Hinata-chan to bed she needs her rest after today." He says getting nods from each of them before he walks to the bedroom and tuck Hinata into bed kissing her forehead before turning off the lights and walking back to the living room.**

"Ah so sweet." The females all gush.

 **Naruto looks to Aayla, Anko, and Karin and begins to explain everything that happened in the prelims from each of the fights and their winners, before he tells them of Hinata's fight against Neji and how he tried to kill her after he had already been declared the winner causing Naruto to have to restrain Anko from going and killing the teme, while Aayla fingers her lightsabers and contemplates slicing Neji's head off, Karin gains a red aura around her and her hair flies around her head. *Like how Kushina's does when she is mad*.**

Minato and Naruto nod in agreement on that last sentence. Kushina gives both a sickly sweet smile while a miasma of death is surrounding her. Minato and Naruto pale and shiver in fear of their wife/mother respectively.

 **After Naruto calms them down he explains how he handled Neji and what the consequences of his actions are causing them to nod in agreement causing Naruto to smile. "Now how about we go to bed we have a week before Luke nii-san and the others arrive and a month before the Finals start so let's relax for a bit before all the meetings and everything start." He says getting nods before they go to the bedroom to get some rest.**

The readers all nod in agreement.

 **Naruto slips into bed and slides Hinata onto his chest causing her to snuggling into him in her sleep, while Aayla and Anko take his right and left sides before he gives each of them a kiss on the forehead and thinks.** _ **"This sure was an eventful day and I need to speak with Ji-Ji in regards to my suspicions of Orochimaru attacking the Village during the exams, however to be sure I will meditate on it and talk to Luke nii-san about it when he gets here."**_ **Before he falls asleep.**

Hiruzen is shocked that Naruto was able to figure out that his traitorous student was planning on invading the village during the finals. "That's the end of the chapter, who wants to read next?" Aayla asks. Obi-Wan uses the Force to levitate the book to him.

 **I'll need chapter 8 then Kuro. Please hurry and update "The Republic's Last Hope" because I really want to read more for that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. Here's the next chapter of "Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One" for your enjoyment.**

"Are we ready to start the next chapter?" Obi-Wan asks the group who nod.

 **It had been a week since the Prelims had ended and in that time the other 4 Kages had travelled to Konoha after the Sandaime told them that the ambassadors of the New Republic would arrive in a few days to discuss preparing for the upcoming "war" and were currently in the Hokage's office waiting for Naruto to arrive so they could meet with him.**

Hiruzen and Minato are wide eyed at that. "All five Kages meeting without the need of a Five Kage Summit. Unbelievable." Minato says with disbelief in his voice.

 **The Sandaime sat at his desk looking at his fellow Kages sitting across from him and couldn't keep a smile from his face at the thought of all 5 of the Kages sitting in one room and all unified.**

"I agree with you there Minato." Hiruzen says shocked.

 **The Tsuchikage Onoki was an old short man with a white mustache and beard. *He is wearing the outfit he wore in the Fourth Shinobi war.***

Those who know the Tsuchikage all snicker at the old Fence Sitter's appearance.

 **Next to him sat the Yondaime Raikage, he is a dark-skinned bulky man and had silver hair braided into corn-rows. *He is wearing the outfit from the Fourth Shinobi war.***

Hinata and Kushina shiver at that.

 **Next to the Raikage sat the Yondaime Kazekage Kensei he had read hair and green eyes. *He is wearing his Edo Tensei outfit from the Fourth Shinobi war.***

"What is the Edo Tensei?" Luke asks curious. "It means Impure World Resurrection. It brings the souls of those who have died back to the land of the Living by using a sacrifice. The technique was originally created by my sensei or teacher Tobirama Senju but was used by my traitorous ex-student." Hiruzen explains.

 **Lastly sitting on the couch was the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi she had auburn hair pulled into top-knot ponytail, blue eyes and was wearing a blue battle-kimono.**

Minato and Kushina share a look of worry on their faces. "Kaa-chan, Tou-san, why are you so worried?" Naruto asks. "Well it's just that we had suddenly remembered that you are engaged to Mei-san via a marriage contract." Kushina says. "What?" Both Naruto and Hinata asks at the same time.

 **The Mizukage just sighed. "Hokage-dono when is he going to be here? You sent for him 30 minutes ago." She asks getting a little impatient.**

 **Hiruzen just sighs. "I'm sure he will be here any minute Mizukage-dono." He says getting a little nervous at Naruto being late and wondering where he was.**

"You better not becoming another Kakashi Sochi-kun." Kushina says with her hair floating up into nine tails. Naruto pales and shivers in fear while hiding behind Hinata.

 **As if by magic Naruto appears out of thin air with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry about being late Hokage-sama but I was meditating on some things when I received a vision from the Force that was very troubling." He says before noticing the others in the room and that they are the other Kages.**

Hiruzen looks quite shocked at Naruto being respectful.

 **Naruto quickly gives each of them a bow. "Greetings Tsuchikage-dono, Raikage-dono, Kazekage-dono, and," he stops when his eyes land on the Mizukage only to go wide-eyed. "Tenshi." He says causing the Mizukage to blush slightly while the others just stare with their jaws on the ground. Naruto catches himself and clears his throat. "Forgive me for that Mizukage-dono, it's an honor to meet all of you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker, and I hold the rank of Jedi Master in the Jedi Order." Naruto says with a dignified and respectful voice.**

Hinata just giggles while Anko guffaws.

 **The Tsuchikage looks at Naruto. "So you're the Yellow Flash's son, you certainly look like him and live up to his speed." He says seeming impressed.**

 **Naruto bows to Onoki. "Thank you Tsuchikage-dono, and my father spoke highly of not only your power but also your skills as a leader." He says before turning to the Raikage. "And it is an honor to meet you as well Raikage-dono my father also spoke highly about his rival in speed." He says getting a chuckle out of the Raikage.**

Minato chuckles as well remembering his rival in speed.

 **Onoki then realizes what Naruto just said. "Wait a minute boy your father has been dead for the last 16 years. How has he told you about any of us?" He asks getting nods from the other Kages.**

The Jedi all chuckle at the question.

 **Naruto smiles. "Onoki-dono do you remember how the Hokage-sama said I was training off-world and the reason why and the explanation about the Force." He says getting nods from the Kages. "That's good to know it will save a lot of time explaining, one thing that the Force is capable of is the spirits of those who have become one with it to appear before those who are Force sensitive during times of great peril." He says getting nods.**

Those from the Naruto-verse are awed by that. "To be able to learn from those that have passed on is incredible." Minato says with the others nodding in agreement.

 **Naruto continues. "Right before I started my training the Force spirits of my father Minato Namikaze, and mother Kushina Uzumaki, appeared before me to help train me in the ways of the shinobi for the upcoming war, and over the 11 years they not only taught me everything they knew but also told me about some of the important people in our world both you and Raikage-dono were among those that my father told me about." He says chuckling at the Kage's who had their jaws on the ground.**

The readers also chuckle at that as well.

 **Onoki recovers and asks Naruto. "But I thought your father's soul was eaten by the Shinigami?" He asks which causes Naruto to chuckle.**

 **After he was done chuckling Naruto looks at Onoki. "Yes it was however there is more to that than meets the eye." He says cryptically. "The fate of those who summon Shinigami-dono is in fact worse than having your soul eaten." He says causing the Kages to pale at the thought of what could be worse than having your soul eaten.**

The readers all pale in remembrance at the punishment of summoning the Shinigami.

 **Naruto smiles. "Those who summon Shinigami-dono are condemned to forever help Shinigami-dono with his paperwork from ferrying everyone who dies to their respective resting places." He says causing each of the Kage to go paler than Orochimaru and nearly have a heart attack hearing this.**

The readers all laugh at that.

 **Naruto laughs. "Hokage-sama had the same reaction when I told him." He says causing each of the Kages to turn toward the Sandaime who only nods.**

 **Naruto smiles. "However I found a way to beat paperwork and after telling it to the Shinigami when he came to reclaim dad's soul when he finished my training I ended up gaining one favor from not only Shinigami-dono but also Yami-dono, and Kami-dono after Shinigami-dono told them." He says shocking everyone.**

Hiruzen, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke all go down on their hands and knees in front of Naruto. "Please tell us the secret Naruto-sama!" They all beg causing everyone else to sweat-drop at the scene.

 **Suddenly all of the Kage were at his feet bowing to him begging him to tell them the secret, except for the Mizukage who swayed her hips as she walked over to him before and sliding up next to him pushing her ample chest against him as she purrs seductively into his ear. "Naruto-kun it would make me soooo happy if you would tell me the secret to paperwork." She says sending a shiver down his spine.**

Hinata is smiling sweetly towards Naruto but she has a miasma of pain if Naruto shows a reaction to Mei.

 **Naruto just smiles coyly. "I don't know Mizukage-dono, what would my fiancés think if they saw you rubbing up against me like this?" He asks huskily sending a shiver down her spine and arousing her a little before he says. "But since you asked me so nicely and are such a beautiful, strong, kind, young women I suppose I could if you let me show you around Konoha and take you out to dinner." He says huskily.**

Minato shakes his head. "Really Hiruzen-sama? You couldn't figure it out? You're called the Professor for Kami's sake." Minato says.

 **The Mizukage shivers in delight as she listens to Naruto, and she blushes as he calls her beautiful, strong, kind, and a young woman before she blushes even harder as he asks to take her out to dinner and show her around the village. "Okay Naruto-kun it's a date." She says with a smile.**

"You always were such a Casanova when you want to be Naruto-kun." Hinata says while smiling fondly.

 **Naruto smiles. "Very well the secret behind defeating paperwork is Shadow Clones." He says causing all of the Kages eyes to widen before the Hokage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage all start banging their heads on the wall muttering "stupid" over and over again, while the Mizukage gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips.**

Hiruzen, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, and Yoda are doing the same.

 **Mei breaks the kiss. "Thank you so much Naruto-kun and I will be looking forward to our date." She says seductively and Naruto just smiles.**

 **Hiruzen clears his throat. "Now Naruto what is it that you saw in the vision?" He asks curious as to what besides the "war" could put Naruto on edge.**

 **Naruto sighs. "I saw the Village being attacked during the Chuunin Exam Finals." He says shocking everyone as the Hokage drops his pipe that he had been preparing to smoke.**

"Did you just see the Sand/Sound Invasion Gaki **(Brat)**?" Anko asks incredulously.

 **The Hokage turns dead serious. "Naruto I need you to tell me everything you saw." He says getting nods from the other Kages.**

 **Naruto nods his head. "I saw 3 HUGE snake summons attack the village walls all of them had 3 heads, I saw the five of you fighting the Otokage who is Orochimaru, I saw him use some kind of Jutsu to bring back the First and Second Hokages, and have them fight against you five, I saw Oto ninja hidden in the crowds at the stadium reveal themselves and attack everyone near them, I saw some kind of Genjutsu being cast during the fight between Sasuke Uchiha and your son Gaara Kazekage-dono that put people to sleep." He finishes before lowering his head.**

Those from the Naruto-verse are completely shocked that Naruto was able to see that.

 **The Hokage knows something is wrong. "Naruto what else did you see?" He asks a little nervous of what it might be.**

 **Naruto looks to the Hokage who could see his eyes a little wet like he was holding in tears. "I saw you fall and become one with the force Ji-Ji." He says shocking everyone. "Orochimaru killed you, severed your head and threw it into the arena right in front of me before he has a snake eat your body." He says as tears fall down his cheeks.**

Hiruzen is wide eyed at that since that isn't how he really died.

 **Everyone is silent at hearing this until the Hokage breaks the silence. "Is there anything else Naruto?" He asks.**

 **Naruto nods. "Yes that was just one of the visions I saw." He says shocking everyone. "After I saw the initial vision where you were killed Ji-Ji, I searched the Force for anyway to prevent it and saw multiple other futures all of them had some differences but the major factors were the same." He finishes looking a little less stressed.**

The others are worried and curious as well.

 **Naruto takes a deep breath before he begins explaining. "In all of the futures I saw the Village is attacked and Orochimaru is behind it disguised as the Otokage, however everything else is in flux." He says before taking out a sheet of paper and a pen and drawing a line.**

"He must be drawing how the time stream works." Anakin says.

 **Naruto places a dot at the bottom of the line. "This point here is when exams begin and in all of the futures my match is always first." He draws two lines one each side of the main line and points to the one on the left. "This line is the one where I kill Neji due to him not changing his attitude." He then point to the one on the right. "This line is where I don't kill Neji due to his attitude changing."**

The others look on in amazement.

 **Naruto then draws a series of lines from each side making them branch out and marking half of them with an "X" and pointing to them. "Each of these are futures where you die Ji-Ji, in some you die the way I first saw, in the others you die summoning Shinigami-dono to try and seal Orochimaru away, however it's a pointless death because Orochimaru just switches bodies later on getting his arms back." He says shocking everyone.**

Hiruzen frowns remembering that his death was pointless since Orochimaru did get his arms back by switching bodies.

 **Naruto continues by pointing the lines without an "X". "In these futures you live Ji-Ji and all of them have a few common factors." He says before turning to the Raikage. "One of which is your brother helping Ji-Ji in his fight Raikage-dono, he must be with Ji-Ji during his fight against Orochimaru." He says getting a nod from the Raikage.**

Most of the readers are looking at Naruto in shock at his planning ability. "What?" Naruto asks. "Nothing." The others reply.

 **Naruto then turns back to the Hokage. "The next crucial thing is that Itachi nii-san MUST also be with you Ji-Ji he is even more crucial due to his skills and his Susanoo is not only able to seal Orochimaru away but it will also offer you an additional shield." He says getting nods.**

Naruto is wide eyed at that.

 **Naruto sighs. "The next two things will either make the invasion easier for Orochimaru or end up completely destroying his forces and causing minimal damage to Konoha." He says getting nods from the Kages.**

Hiruzen and Minato are wondering what Naruto has planned.

 **A serious look comes to Naruto's eyes. "If Sasuke Uchiha is not in the stadium when his match is scheduled to start he MUST be disqualified no matter what, this will force Orochimaru to move back the schedule for his attack to my fight against Gaara, which will give our troops even more time to get in position without raising suspicion." He says getting another set of nods from the Kages at his logic.**

Both Hiruzen and Minato nod as well.

 **Naruto smiles sadistically scaring the male Kages while Mei gets a little turned on. "The next determining factor is me getting to the "Kitsune's Shadow" so I can get in my X-wing and reduce his army to vapor." He says getting a nod from the Hokage while the other Kages look confused.**

Naruto is smiling sadistically as well scaring all but Aayla, Hinata, and Anko, who are extremely aroused at the sight.

 **The Kazekage decides to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Naruto-san what is the Kitsune's Shadow and what is an X-wing?" He asks getting nods from the Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Mizukage.**

The readers all chuckle in anticipation at the reactions of the other Kages.

 **Naruto chuckles. "It would be easier if I just showed all of you. Please place a hand on me and I will bring you to the Kitsune's Shadow." He says as each of the Kages place a hand on him *Mei placing hers on his toned back-side.* Naruto chuckles. "Now everyone hold on you might get a little nauseous." He warns before they vanish from the Hokage's office.**

Minato smiles in pride at Naruto improving the Hiraishin **(Flying Thunder God)**.

 **Naruto and the Kages reappear in front of the Kitsune's Shadow and the Tsuchikage and Kazekage immediately fall to their knees and dry-heave, the Raikage stumbles a little, and the Mizukage nearly falls over until Naruto catches her and holds her close causing her to blush slightly.**

Hinata just giggles again.

 **After everyone recovers Naruto walks in front of them and turns around with his arms spread wide. "I give you the Kitsune's Shadow." He says smiling at their shocked faces.**

The readers are smiling as well.

 **The Raikage just chuckles. "Damn kid this thing sure is big, you sure you're not compensating for something." He says teasingly getting snickers from the Kazekage and Tsuchikage.**

Minato beams in pride at the size of the Kitsune's Shadow.

 **Naruto just laughs. "I assure you Raikage-dono I am not over compensating if anything this shows how well-endowed I am, for you see there is a saying in space Big ship equals Big dick, and the Kitsune's Shadow isn't anywhere near the size of my flagship." He says chuckling at their faces and how Mei is redder than a tomato.**

Hinata is blushing an atomic read while glancing at Naruto's crotch.

 **Naruto then smirks devilishly. "My flagship the Super Star Saver class ship "New Hope" is around 25 times bigger than the Kitsune's Shadow meaning it is bigger than Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri combined." He says shocking them even further.**

All of the readers are shocked as well before Naruto beams in pride.

 **Naruto then has a devilish idea and walks over to Mei before he whispers in her ear causing her to be blown back by a Massive nosebleed muttering something like. "Blonde Adonis with a WMD in his pants I may have hit the Jackpot." Which causes Naruto to laugh and the other Kages to look at him strangely.**

Hinata is also blown back via a nosebleed with Anko and Aayla soon following.

 **Naruto just shrugs. "What? All I did was tell her how big I am." He says which causes the male Kages to crouch to the ground with dark clouds over their heads as they trace their fingers through the dirt muttering. "Damn lucky brat."**

Kushina is looking at Naruto with a mixture of amusement, lust, and confusion.

 **After 10 minutes they all recover and Mei regains consciousness, causing Naruto to smile. "Now how about I give you the grand tour of the Kitsune's Shadow." He says getting nods before pulling out a comm-link. "Gama open up the ship the passphrase is "May the force be with you."." He says before getting a series of beeps in response before the boarding ramp lowers and Naruto leads the Kages in before giving them the tour.**

The Jedi nod in acceptance. "That's a good passphrase to have." Obi-Wan says.

 **Naruto ends the tour in the hangar in front of his X-wing and turns to the Kazekage who like the rest of the Kages *minus the Hokage* is amazed by everything he has seen. "This Kazekage-dono is an X-wing, it is a fighter class ship that can be used to combat other fighters, ships bigger than fighters, ground units, and a single X-wing which was piloted by one of my sensei's Luke Skywalker was able to destroy a space station with the firepower to destroy an entire planet with one shot." He says shocking everyone.**

The readers from the Naruto-verse are still shocked at that.

 **Naruto then smiles. "Now how would all of you like to see the most beautiful thing in entire lives?" He asks getting nods from the Kages and smiles. "Follow me back to the cockpit and prepare to be amazed." He says before leading them to the cockpit and having them take a seat as he powers up the ships engines.**

The readers are smiling in anticipation to the reactions to the other Kages.

 **Naruto turns on the communications system. "Aayla I'm taking the Kages to see the "View" I'll be back in a little bit." He says getting a roger from Aayla as he lifts the ship off the ground and guns the engines blasting out of the atmosphere, while the Kages who haven't flown in the spaceship before scream for their lives and Naruto smiles.**

The readers laugh at that.

 **The Kitsune's Shadow leaves the atmosphere and Naruto has it take up orbit around Elementia next to the moon, before he swivels the ship around so that the cockpit is facing Elementia.**

The readers whistle at the image that appears showing Elementia's view from space.

 **The Kage are speechless as they see Elementia from space and the sheer beauty of their home world causing Naruto to chuckle. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asks getting nods before they just sit there for a few minutes before he pilots the ship back down to Elementia and lands back in the training ground behind his house.**

The readers from the Naruto-verse are smiling at the beauty their planet has even after all the bloodshed.

 **Naruto powers down the engines before leading everyone out of the ship and helping Mei down the boarding ramp causing her to blush before he says. "The ambassadors of the New Republic will be here in a day or so to discuss the upcoming "war" with all of you." He says getting nods from them before he notices Aayla walking towards them smiling.**

The readers all smile as well.

 **Naruto walks over to Aayla and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before turning back around to the Kages. "Raikage-dono, Kazekage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, Mizukage-dono allow me to introduce Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and one of my Fiancés." He says shocking the Kages.**

The readers laugh at the reactions of the Kages.

 **Aayla steps forward and bows. "It is nice to meet all of you." She says as they get over her appearance and introduce themselves back to her.**

 **Mei walks forward. "Aayla-san if you have time I would like to have some "Girl Talk" with you later if that is alright?" She asks with a smile.**

 **Aayla merely smiles back and nods having an idea of what Mei wants to talk about. "Of course it is Mizukage-dono but if it's "Girl Talk" we should invite some of my friends they would love to join us." She says politely.**

Kushina squeals at all the grandbabies she will be able to spoil.

 **Mei just smiles. "Of course that's a wonderful idea and please call me Mei." She says after nodding understanding what Aayla meant.**

 **Aayla bows slightly. "How does tonight sound Mei-san?" She asks politely.**

 **Mei just nods. "Tonight sounds wonderful how about you bring the girls to my hotel room around 7 and we can talk there?" She suggests while still smiling.**

Kushina is still squealing while imagining all of her future grandbabies.

 **Aayla smiles. "Sounds wonderful Mei-san we will see you then." She says before turning to Naruto giving him a quick kiss on the lips and heading inside to talk with the girls about meeting the Mizukage tonight.**

Minato just smiles in happiness that the Elemental Nations are at peace with each other finally.

 **Naruto just chuckles and turns to the Kages. "Now how about I take all of you back to the Hokage's office." He says with a smile causing all of the Kages to simultaneously shake their heads no and leave in Shunshins** (Body Flickers) **. Naruto laughs. "Well can't really blame them, I.T. is pretty tough on people not used to it." He says before going inside to get something to eat, and relax before going to sleep.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who would like to read next?" Obi-Wan asks only for Hiruzen to raise his hand.

 **Well there you go. Also, I fixed the mistake I made in the last chapter so go check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all, I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been waging a war with a splitting headache and my Naruto Muse has been silent for the entire war. It was only recently that my Muse spoke up for this story.**

Hiruzen takes the book from Obi-Wan and starts the next chapter.

 **It was 2 days after Naruto met the other Kages and him along with Anko, Hinata, Aayla, Karin, Hayate, Yugao, Mei, Onoki, Ay, Hiruzen, and Raza were waiting in the clearing Naruto had made for the New Republic ambassadors to land after receiving word that they had just exited Hyper-space and were currently on approach.**

Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, Chewie, 3PO, Ackbar, and Artoo, all make sounds of agreement.

 **Naruto smiles as he sees the Lamda-class shuttle land in front of the group and the boarding ramp lowers before the people within walk down the ramp, and sees Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Mara, Artoo C-3PO, Admiral Ackbar, and Mon Mothma.**

The ones mentioned cheer.

 **Naruto walks over to the group. "I welcome you all to Elemantia." He says getting nods and smiles from everyone. Naruto gestures to the group behind him. "Allow me to introduce The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Yondaime Raikage Ay, the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, and the Yondaime Kazekage Raza, Gecko Hayate, and his fiancé Yugao Uzuki." He says with each bowing as their names were called.**

The Naruto-verse readers all smile at the introductions.

 **Naruto smiles before continuing. "This is my distant cousin Karin Uzumaki." He says gesturing to Karin who nods. "Now allow me to introduce my fiancés Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Anko Mitarashi, and Hinata Hyuuga." He says shocking many of the group.**

Naruto, Hinata, Anko, and Aayla are blushing at Kushina's teasing. Leia and Mara soon join in on teasing the four.

 **Han breaks the silence. "Damn kid you sure are one lucky man." He says before instantly shutting up as Leia whack him over the head.**

 **Naruto smiles. "Yes I am truly blessed having such wonderful women who love me." He says before chuckling. "I also have started seeing another wonderful women however we are taking things slow and just starting to get to know each other." Naruto says casually shocking everyone again.**

Kushina, Mara, and Leia increase their teasing of the four who are seeing each other in the book.

 **Han's eyes widen. "Kid you are by far the luckiest person in the Galaxy." He says before once again getting smacked upside the head by Leia.**

 **Luke smiles. "I look forward to meeting her Naruto, I'm sure she is wonderful." He says getting nods from Mara and Leia.**

Luke, Leia, and Mara all nod in agreement with their counterparts.

 **Naruto laughs. "You have already met her Luke nii-san." He says shocking everyone. "Allow me to reintroduce Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage and my girlfriend." Naruto says as Mei bows slightly smiling at the shocked looks on everyone faces including her fellow Kages.**

Naruto just chuckles at the shocked looks while Anko guffaws and both Hinata and Aayla giggle.

 **Han's jaw hits the ground so hard that it causes a small crater. The Hokage just looks at Naruto before snapping out of his stupor. "Naruto how did this happen?" He asks getting nods from everyone who didn't know.**

Hiruzen looks at Naruto curiously as well.

 **Naruto chuckles. "Well it turns out the "Girl Talk" that Aayla and Mei were referring to a few days ago was Mei discussing with Hinata-chan, Anko-chan and Aayla herself if it was alright for Mei to pursue a relationship with me to which they agreed." He says smiling.**

Naruto, Anko, Hinata, and Aayla are blushing furiously at that.

 **Naruto continues his tale. "The next morning they came to me and told me about what they had discussed and I was shocked but I ended up deciding to give a relationship with Mei a chance." He says before smiling. "I would have to be crazy not to because Mei is a beautiful, strong, kind, caring, young woman." Naruto finishes with a smile before looking to a blushing Mei.**

Kushina increases her teasing of her precious Sochi-kun.

 **Luke laughs getting everyone's attention. "Naruto you truly are full of surprises, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with Karin too." He says causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow before looking at Karin who is blushing fiercely.**

Naruto feints from all the teasing he is receiving.

 **Luke then smiles. "Now then how about we go and begin are meeting." He says getting nods from everyone as they head to the Council Room to begin the meeting.**

Hiruzen and Minato nod in agreement with Obi-Wan, Luke, Yoda, and Anakin also agree.

 **As they walk Naruto turns to Luke. "Luke nii-san how did all of you get here I mean yeah you could have used the Lambda but I doubt it since it's a little small for all you to spend two weeks in." He says getting a nod from Aayla who was listening to the conversation.**

The readers from the Star Wars Universe all nod in agreement to that.

 **Luke smiles. "Very observant of you Naruto and yes we did take a bigger ship. We came here on the "New Hope"." He says as Naruto and Aayla's eyes widen.**

An image of the New Hope appears on the screen making everyone slack jawed at the image.

 **Naruto nearly trips over his feet. "You mean it's finished?" He asks getting a nod from Luke, before he turns back to face the Kages and the rest of his group. "Hey everyone how about tomorrow I show you my flagship the "New Hope"?" He asks causing all of their eyes to widen before nodding.**

"Even your other wants to see my flagship Jiji." Naruto says having woken up before the image of the New Hope appeared.

 **Naruto then walks next to Admiral Ackbar. "Hello Admiral how are you?" He asks the Mon Calamari who gives the Mon Calamari equivalent of a smile.**

 **Ackbar looks to Naruto. "I have been well Naruto and I must say your home world is beautiful." He says getting a smile in return.**

 **Naruto chuckles. "Thank you Admiral, and I will have to show you around the village. There is one place I am sure you will love and that is Ichiraku Ramen." He says causing everyone to stop and look at Naruto like he is crazy before they see the look on the Admiral's face.**

Kushina just giggles while Hiruzen is shaking his head in exasperation. "Only you Naruto-kun, only you." Hiruzen says with an exasperated sigh.

 **Ackbar just stand there stupefied. "You mean the Holy Land of the nectar of the gods?" He asks causing many to sweat-drop.**

 **Naruto just smiles. "The one in the same Admiral, and I will even treat you to all you can eat on me." He says further shocking everyone.**

 **The Hokage looks confused. "Naruto why is Ackbar-san acting that way?" He asks getting nods from everyone who didn't know the reason.**

 **Naruto smiles. "Well when I first met the Admiral I was making some Ramen for lunch and offered him some to which he immediately fell in love with and after he introduced it to his people back on Mon Calamari they fell in love with it too and it ended up becoming the signature dish of their culture." He says shocking everyone.**

Kushina is laughing like crazy at all of that with Naruto grinning like a loon while Ackbar is drooling at the chance to eat Ramen like his alternate self. The others from the Naruto-verse are shaking their heads in exasperation. Even Hinata is shaking her head at her husband's antics.

 **Naruto laughs at their states. "Now seeing how I was the one to first introduce Ramen to their culture they decided as a species to compensate me for it by giving me 25% of the proceeds of their entire profits from selling ramen for the foreseeable future." He says shocking everyone. "In the 10 years since I introduced ramen to the Mon Calamari I have accumulated nearly 20 billion credits." He says getting shocked looks from everyone.**

The readers are all shocked as well. "Twenty billion?! DAMN IT! You are one seriously lucky brat!" Han exclaims while Naruto is still in shock.

 **Han just stands there his jaw deep into the ground before he realizes something. "Wait a minute if you're so loaded why did you have me buy you that upgrade to the "Kitsune's Shadow" targeting system?" He asks a little mad at having to buy the upgrade when Naruto could have easily afforded it.**

Han is also mad at that question.

 **Naruto laughs. "Aunt Leia told me to have you pay for it as an additional punishment for forgetting your wedding anniversary." He says causing everyone *Minus Han* to laugh.**

Leia nods in agreement with a smile. "That's definitely something I'd do to Han for forgetting our Anniversaries." Leia says with a smile.

 **The group reached the Council Room and began discussing the upcoming "War" and after they had formulated a strategy and alliance were getting ready to leave when Naruto spoke up. "Hokage-sama we should inform them about the attack during the Finals." He said getting nods from the Kages.**

Naruto gags at that last part. "I. HATE. FORMALITIES!" Naruto practically screams.

 **Luke raised an eyebrow at this. "Naruto what do you mean?" He asked curious about what he was referring too.**

 **Naruto's eyes turned so serious it unsettled Luke because he had only seen Naruto's eyes that serious once when the two of them went on a mission together that turned into the biggest cluster-f#$ of Luke's life and that is saying something with everything he has been through.**

The readers are shocked at that.

 **Naruto then tells everyone about the Chuunin Exams and what has taken place since they started, from the forest of death, Orochimaru branding Sasuke with the curse mark, the Prelims and Neji's attempted murder of Hinata.**

Hinata starts to tear up at the last part while remembering that it happened the same way as in the book.

 **Hearing this caused Leia and Mara to finger their lightsabers, Luke to clench his fist so tightly that the servos in his robotic hand whined, Han to pull out his blaster and start to leave to go shoot Neji with Chewbacca right behind him wanting to rip Neji limb from limb, until Naruto held them in place with the Force, Naruto giving Neji a month to change his attitude or die as he would risk the lives of his fellow soldiers, before finally getting to his vision.**

The people mentioned in the group are also pissed off and want to kill Neji in the most violent, brutal, vicious, and gory ways they know.

 **Naruto bows his head slightly. "The day after the prelims I was meditating when I received a vision from the Force." He says shocking everyone who didn't know.**

"Wait, you mean that the Force allows you to see into the future?" Minato asks while the Jedi/former Sith nod. "Yes but that doesn't mean that the visions we see will come to pass." Anakin says for the Force wielders in the group.

 **Naruto then takes a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "I saw 3 HUGE snake summons attack the village walls all of them had 3 heads, I saw the five Kages fighting the Otokage who is Orochimaru, I saw him use some kind of Jutsu to bring back the First and Second Hokages, and have them fight against the Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, I saw Oto ninja hidden in the crowds at the stadium reveal themselves and attack everyone near them, and I saw some kind of Genjutsu being cast during the fight between Sasuke Uchiha and the Kazekage's son Gaara that put people to sleep." He finishes leaving those who didn't know speechless.**

Those from the Naruto-verse who were there for the Invasion are speech-less at that.

 **Naruto lowers his head again to hide the tears welling up in his eyes remembering what else he saw as the Hokage puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him which raised a red flag in Luke's head because he knew whatever it was to get Naruto this worked up was something big. "I saw Hokage-JiJi fall and become one with the Force." He says causing everyone who didn't know eyes to widen.**

The eyes of the readers are also wide as well.

 **Naruto takes another deep breath to calm himself. "I saw Orochimaru strike him down before cutting his head off and tossing it into the arena where it landed right at my feet before he summoned a snake to eat his body." He finishes nearly in tears as Aayla, Anko, and Hinata walk over and hug him while whispering soothing words into his ear.**

Hinata does the same for her husband in the group while Kushina is hugging her precious Sochi-kun from behind.

 **Luke sits there absorbing everything Naruto had told them before coming to a decision. "You have our full support Hokage-dono, while we only have a few troops on board the "New Hope" at the moment, we do have a full squadron of X-Wings and Y-wings with pilots for them to provide air support in the defense of the village." He said getting nods from other New Republic ambassadors.**

Han, Leia, Mara, Luke, Ackbar, and Aayla all nod in agreement.

 **Luke then continues. "I will also personally help defend your village in the coming attack." He says getting more nods while Mara, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca also lend their aid.**

The readers from the Naruto-verse all smile in gratitude at that.

 **Admiral Ackbar then decides to give his input. "I will offer my skills in strategies to help plan for the defense of the village, I just need to know the current defensive capabilities, and systems in place to help formulate a strategy." He says with determination.**

Ackbar nods in agreement with his alternate self.

 **Naruto having calmed down speaks up. "Over the past 6-7 months I have been placing defensive systems in place." He says getting everyone's attention. "I along with Aayla have placed 24 laser cannons on the village walls that can be manned by shinobi during the attack, I have also installed a shield generator that will add another defensive barrier to the one that is already in place and powered by Fuinjutsu while also beefing up the Fuinjutsu barrier." He says shocking everyone that didn't know the current defensive capabilities of Konoha.**

Even Hiruzen and Minato are shocked at that.

 **Naruto smiles. "So right before the attack we close the Village gates and activate the shield generator cutting the enemy forces in two, and we proceed to use airstrikes in conjunction with the laser cannons mounted on the village walls to annihilate the enemy forces outside the village, while our forces take out all the enemies inside the village." He finishes shocking many with how well thought out his plan is.**

Kushina just cheers at the plan her precious Sochi-kun's alternate version made.

 **Admiral Ackbar is stunned by Naruto's plan. "Naruto that is brilliant, and would not only severely reduce any losses we might take but also obliterate the enemy forces." He says getting nods from many.**

"I have to agree with my alternate on that. That is indeed brilliant." Ackbar says.

 **Naruto smiles at the praise before turning serious. "We also have a plan to take care of Orochimaru while ensuring that Hokage-JiJi survives the attack." He says getting nods from everyone before he explains the plan to deal with Orochimaru and by the end everyone is once again stunned by the brilliance of it.**

Hiruzen is also stunned by the brilliance of Naruto's alternate's plan for Orochimaru.

 **Luke nods. "That sounds like an excellent plan and as long as we keep the element of surprise it will succeed." He says getting nods from everyone in return.**

The members from the Naruto-verse all nod in agreement. "The Element of Surprise is always good to have on your side when dealing with an enemy." Minato says sagely.

 **The Hokage stands up. "With that finished I think this meeting has come to a close agreed?" He asks getting nods from everyone. "Now I don't know about the rest of you but I could use some sleep so if everyone will excuse me?" He asks before leaving in a Shunshin** (Body Flicker) **followed by the other Kages except for Mei who sticks around.**

Even Hiruzen is feeling his alternate's exhaustion.

 **Naruto looks to the group. "How about I show everyone around Konoha?" He asks getting nods as he leads the group out of the meeting room, and gives them a tour of Konoha ending with Ichiraku Ramen.**

Ackbar, Kushina, and Naruto are drooling in anticipation.

 **Naruto smiles and looks to the group. "Now for the last stop on our tour the one and only Ichiraku Ramen." He says chuckling a little as he sees Ackbar nearly drooling, Naruto pushes the curtain aside. "Hey Teuchi Oji-san, Ayame-chan your number one customer is back and he has brought a group of hungry guests." He says with a smile.**

Naruto smiles fondly remembering the Father-Daughter duo that ran Ichiraku Ramen.

 **Teuchi and Ayame walk out from the kitchen and smile seeing Naruto. "Naruto-kun it's good to see you, it's been a while since you came by." Ayame says with a smile before she notices the group he brought. "Naruto-kun who are all these people with you?" She asks curious as to who the people with him are.**

The readers all chuckle or giggle except for Naruto who blushes.

 **Naruto smiles. "Hey Ayame-chan sorry about not coming by more I have just been really busy with the Chuunin Exams and some other things." He says getting a nod. "This is Luke Skywalker my adopted older brother and Grand Master of the Jedi Order." He says gesturing too Luke who bows slightly.**

Luke smiles in a little pride at his title as Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

 **Naruto then gestures to the others. "Now allow me to introduce Mara Jade-Skywalker his wife, Leia Organa-Solo his sister, Han Solo her Husband, Chewbacca, Senator Mon Mothma, you already know Aayla-chan." He says gesturing to each in turn as their names were called with each of them bowing slightly.**

The readers chuckle/giggle at that.

 **Naruto then continues to introduce the group. "This is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage and my girlfriend." He says causing Ayame to drop the dish she was cleaning. However Naruto uses the Force to catch it before it hits the ground and breaks, before setting it on the counter.**

Naruto nods at his alternate's actions with a smile.

 **Naruto smiles and after Ayame recovers from the shock of hearing Naruto is dating the Mizukage he continues the introductions. "This is Karin Uzumaki my distant cousin." He says gesturing to Karin who smiles and waves.**

"I still can't believe that Karin is related to me. I thought that Nagato, and Baa-chan, were the only family I had." Naruto says. "Who's Baa-chan? What does Baa-chan mean?" Leia asks. "Baa-chan means grandmother/grandma/granny. "Baa-chan is what Naruto-kun called Tsunade-sama." Hinata explains getting guffaws from Kushina at that.

 **Naruto then gestures to Ackbar. "Last but not least is Admiral Ackbar who has been dying to come here since he set foot in Konoha." Naruto says chuckling on the inside as the Admiral steps forward.**

The others, minus Ackbar, are chuckling/giggling as well.

 **Ackbar steps forward and bows deeply. "On behalf of all Mon Calamari it is an honor to meet you, the greatest of the makers of the nectar of the gods known as Ramen." He says startling Ayame who only looks to Naruto for help.**

"I would be startled too if I was in her shoes." Kushina says.

 **Naruto chuckles. "I introduced the Admiral to Ramen and he instantly fell in love with the dish, and in turn introduced it to his people who also fell in love with it and made it their cultures signature dish." He explains causing Ayame and Teuchi's jaws to drop at hearing this.**

The readers from the Naruto-verse, minus Kushina and Naruto, all shake their heads in exasperation.

 **Ayame recovers from her state of shock and looks to Naruto before laughing. "Naruto only you and your love for Ramen would end up having an entire species make it their signature dish." She says getting nods from everyone while Naruto just smiles sheepishly before everyone sits down and orders their food.**

Naruto is also sheepish like his alternate is.

 **After everyone finished eating and waited outside for Naruto to finish talking to Ayame about something before walking out with a smile on his face and leading them to his house where they would stay until the Chuunin Exam Finals started.**

The readers all smile at the kindness shown.

 **When they reached the estate Naruto gave them a tour before showing them their rooms and the special room he had some clones modify for Ackbar when he arrived with the others, and after everyone bid each other a good night Naruto, Anko, Aayla, and Hinata went to his room to sleep.**

Kushina, Leia, and Mara can't resist the chance to tease the four in the group at that.

 **Naruto and the girls changed into their pajamas before getting into bed with Aayla on his chest while Anko and Hinata take either side of him, Naruto gives each of them a kiss on the forehead before they all go to sleep.**

"I hope you plan to give me lots of grandbabies to spoil Sochi-kun." Kushina teases Naruto relentlessly.

 **For the rest of the month long break before the finals Naruto spent his time training with Luke and Aayla, ironing out the fine details of the plan to combat Orochimaru's Invasion, showing the group all the defensive upgrades he and Aayla had installed in Konoha, and last but not least spending time with his girls and Karin.**

"Still wanting those grandbabies Sochi-kun." Kushina increases her teasing's intensity.

 **Naruto had taken each of his girls on dates and just spent time relaxing with them. He had taken Anko out on picnic where they ate some of his special Dango and drank some tea while enjoying each other's company.**

Anko starts drooling at the thought of Naruto's special Dango before a plate of it appears in front of her with a note.

 _Kuro let me provide you with some of the Dango an alternate version of Naruto made in his (Kuro's) story called Saurian Soul._

The note read. Anko smiles in glee before digging into the Dango.

 **His date with Hinata consisted of going out to eat at one of the villages more expensive restaurants, before watching the sunset from atop his father's head on the Hokage monument while eating some cinnamon buns for dessert.**

Hinata glomps Naruto at that since he let her have her favorite food.

 **Naruto had taken Aayla swimming in one of the lakes that were in some of the training grounds, and after seeing Aayla in her green bikini that enhanced and complimented her flawless blue skin which resulted in the two of them swimming around before making out underwater afterwards the two relaxed on the lake edge cuddling and basking in the sun.**

Both Naruto and Aayla are blushing darkly at that with the blushes increasing at the teasing from Kushina, Leia, and Mara.

 **Naruto had taken Mei out for dinner followed by dancing while getting to know more about each other by talking about their likes, dislikes, dreams, and their lives up to then, before going to Naruto's house and watching a movie.**

Minato just smiles in pride at that.

 **Day of the Finals**

 **It was the day of the Chuunin Exam Finals and many were gathered in the stadium to watch them, however many didn't know there was an invasion looming just hours away.**

The readers are in suspense while waiting for the Invasion to start.

 **Naruto looked at everyone gathered and smiled seeing Luke and the others in the stadium ready to defend Konoha, Karin was back at the house waiting for him to give the signal at which point she would activate the shield generator, he saw the Hokage greet the other four Kages, followed by the "Otokage" or Orochimaru as they all knew before they took their seats to watch the matches.**

The readers all smile tightly at that last part.

 **Naruto saw Hayate going over the rules to the Genin gathered, and smiled seeing Sasuke wasn't there yet, and noticed Hayate tell everyone but Neji and himself to leave as he thinks.** _ **"Well time to make my entrance, and Neji you better have changed your attitude or today will be the last day of your life."**_ **Before he leaves to make his entrance.**

Anko is grinning like a maniac at that.

 ***Play "Imperial March" or "Jedi Temple March"***

 **Hayate was about to declare Neji the winner when the doors to the stadium fly open and fog billows out as two lines of people wearing brown hooded robes with the hoods pulled up hiding their faces walk out before turning to each other and igniting their lightsabers one side blue the other side red and raise them before creating an arch with them, as a hooded figure walks out under them before coming to a stop standing across from Neji.**

"THAT WAS THE MOST BADASS ENTRANCE I EVER SAW!" Anko, Kushina, and Naruto all yell out in manic glee.

 **The two lines of hooded people fade from existence and Hayate turns to the hooded figure. "What's your Name?" He asks already know who it was.**

 **The figured lowers his hood revealing Naruto wearing his usual outfit consisting of his modified Jedi battle armor painted crimson red with blue and orange stripes, the standard hooded Jedi cloak over it, black combat boots, his dual custom blasters one strapped to each leg, his lightsabers clipped to his belt with one on each side of his hip, and his saber-staff clipped to the back of his waist.**

Naruto practically whoops at seeing the entrance his alternate made.

 **Naruto smirks sadistically. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Skywalker." He says looking at Neji who nearly craps himself as his hopes of not having to fight Naruto are shattered.**

Naruto gives a very, very, VERY large sadistic grin making Anko very, very, VERY aroused.

 **Hayate smiles before nodding. "Now that both contestants are here the match may begin." He says looking to Naruto and Neji who nod the latter of the two a little hesitant before he says. "First match of the Chuunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Skywalker vs. Neji Hyuuga, Begin!" As he jumps out of the way.**

Naruto starts to rub his hands expectantly.

 **Naruto looks to Neji and unclips his lightsabers before igniting them, the golden and red blades coming to life with a snap-hiss before he says. "I hope you have had a major change in attitude Neji, otherwise this will be the last day of your life." Sending shivers down Neji's spine before they charge at each other.**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who would like to read next?" Hiruzen asks.

 _ **I'll need the next chapter Kuro. After chapter 10, this story will go on hiatus until Kuro updates the original story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. As I said at the end of the last chapter, this story will go on hiatus until Kuro updates Naruto The Next Chosen One.**

Anko swipes the book from Hiruzen. "Any objections to me reading next?" Anko asks with a sadistic smirk. The others all shake their heads no.

 **Naruto and Neji charge at each other and begin engaging each other Neji with kunai, and Naruto with his lightsabers set to stun for the moment.**

 **Naruto slashes at Neji with a flurry of rapid strikes in random directions that Neji is barely blocking, however many of the seasoned ninja along with those who know Naruto's true skill level can easily tell that Naruto is merely toying with Neji. Naruto locks blades with Neji before channeling the Force and shoving him back. "You have some skill Neji, however your anger and pride get in your way." Naruto says narrowing his eyes at Neji.**

Most from the Naruto-verse nod their heads in agreement at that statement. "Hina-hime is the only member of the Hyuuga clan that wasn't arrogant or prideful." Naruto says while pulling a blushing Hinata Hyuuga into his lap.

 **Neji just grits his teeth and glares at Naruto. "What do you know?" He asks. "You come in here like some big shot preaching all this bullshit like you know everything when you know nothing." He yells before throwing his kunai at Naruto and charging at him.**

"Bad move Neji-nii-san." Hinata says while shaking her head in disappointment.

 **Naruto just sighs before deflecting the kunai and tossing his lightsabers high into the air and intercepting Neji using his father's Humming Bird Taijutsu style delivering a lightning fast series of jabs into Neji's chest before he even has a chance to block or dodge them, before shoving him back with a heavy punch to his ribs, and catching his lightsabers.**

Minato smiles in pride at Naruto's alternate using his Taijutsu style so well.

 **Naruto glares as Neji. "Neji you are running out of time to make me believe you have significantly changed your attitude. I get that you're angry at the Main branch for your Father's death but you can't even see the reason why he did it." He says in an icy tone that causes many in the stands have a shiver run down their spines.**

Most of the readers have shivers run down their spines as well, the only exceptions are C-3PO and R2-D2, since they're droids.

 **Neji shakily gets to his feet. "What do you know about suffering and being alone, I bet you have never lost anyone before." He says which causes nearly the entire audience to gasp.**

Naruto's eyes harden while Kushina is shaking her head in sadness. "You never say those words to a Jinchuuriki." Kushina says.

 **In the stands, Luke who was sitting near some of the Jounin sensei's just sighs. "Of all the things Neji could have said to Naruto, he ended up saying the absolute worst." He says causing many of the Jounin to gulp.**

Even some of the readers gulp as well.

 **Asuma looks over to Luke. "Luke-san how bad is this going to be?" He asks nervous about what was about to happen considering the amount of power Naruto unleashed during the Prelim fights when Neji nearly killed Hinata.**

Hinata just starts to tear up at the mention of what happened during the Prelims while Naruto just pulls her tighter against himself.

 **Luke just shakes his head. "Very bad as during one of Naruto's mission when he was a Jedi Knight he was paired up with another Jedi Knight and they were tasked to investigate rumors about a pirate stronghold that was trafficking drugs and slaves." He says getting the attention of all within earshot.**

Those who can, frown at the mention of slave trafficking. The most affected is Aayla whose race is the most used as slaves.

 **Luke takes a breath before continuing. "Naruto and the other Jedi, who was named Travesh Rann, were good friends who often spent time sparring with each other, had infiltrated the pirates base and found hundreds of slaves ranging from newborn infants to the elderly, along with a massive stockpile of drugs." He says causing some of the Jounin's eyes to widen.**

The readers, who can, also go wide eyed at that. Aayla starts to tear up before being hugged by a Shadow Clone of Naruto.

 **Luke lowers his head a little. "After they freed the slaves and gotten them to safety, Naruto and Travesh returned to plant explosives and destroy the base when they were ambushed by over 1000 pirates and were surrounded on all sides cutting off any escape." He says causing many of the Jounin's jaws to hit the ground.**

The jaws of the readers, for those who can, also hit the grounds while the Shadow Clone of Naruto tightens its grip on Aayla.

 **A small sad smile comes to Luke's face. "They fought back and held their own for a while but were slowly being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the pirates, when Travesh was hit in the head by a blaster bolt and died." He says causing many of the Jounin to lower their heads.**

The readers all lower their heads as well. Naruto clenches his fist in both anger and sadness at a friend of his alternate's was killed.

 **Luke sighs before continuing. "Naruto who was preoccupied defending himself and Travesh didn't see Travesh fall but he felt it in the Force, and the death of his comrade and friend forced him to tap into the Force so deeply that for a time it was as if he WAS the Force and unleashed such power that every single Jedi across the Galaxy felt it." He says shocking everyone.**

The Jedi are the most shocked of all the readers, since they didn't think it was possible to tap into the Force so deeply.

 **Luke just shakes his head a little. "I at the time was helping Aayla with her lightsaber skills when this happened and we immediately left to go to Naruto." He says before sighing. "When we got to Naruto's location a day later the scene we came upon could only be described as Hell." He says shocking everyone.**

All of the readers are shocked at such a description of the scene that Aayla's and Luke's alternates arrived to.

 **Luke shivers a little in remembrance of the scene. "The whole pirate base was nothing more than a giant crater littered with twisted metal, and the bodies of every single pirate that had been there." He says causing all of the Jounin's jaws to hang open. "The pirates bodies were scattered all over the crater in various forms of dismemberment, many were burnt to a crisp by Force Lightning others were ripped in half and in the center of it all was Naruto kneeling next to the body of Travesh." He finishes as the Jounin sensei's just stand there in awe.**

Naruto starts go feel queasy at what his alternate did to all those pirates, even if they deserved it. It was just too gruesome and gory.

 **Luke smiles a little. "It took almost 3 months for Naruto to return to normal and that was with the constant support of myself and the others, but most of all Aayla." He says before he narrows his eyes. "If there is one thing Naruto knows it's suffering and being alone, that is one of the reasons he cares so much about his friends and loved ones." Luke says getting a nod from the Jounin senseis. "It is also why he gets so angry when someone threatens or hurts those he cares about, or accuses him of not knowing what suffering is, and Neji just made the mistake of doing both." He says causing the Jounin sensei's eyes to widen.**

The eyes of the readers, for those who can, all widen at that. Some even look at Naruto himself.

 **Naruto lowers his head a little causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "What do I know about suffering? I have never lost anyone?" He asks in an emotionlessly icy voice before raising his head and showing Neji his blood red with flecks of a sickly yellow eyes with black slits for pupils as large chunks of the arena floor begin to break and levitate off the ground.**

The Jedi, Kushina, and Naruto, all start to worry for Naruto's alternate. Naruto's alternate is pissed the hell off and has temporarily succumbed to the Dark Side of the Force and tapped into Akane's chakra.

 **Naruto looks Neji with an icy glare. "I have been alone since the day I was born when a mad man unleashed the Kyuubi which resulted in both of my parents sacrificing their lives to protect this village by sealing it in me." He says as even more chunks of the arena begin to levitate. "Then for the next 5 years I had to deal with the constant glares, and abuse, both physical and emotional, from said village as they spit on the dying wish of my parents which was for me to be seen as a hero for protecting them from the Kyuubi every day of my life."**

Hiruzen bows his head in sadness and regret at that since it was his blunder of telling the entire village that Naruto held the Kyuubi in him.

 **Naruto glares even harder. "I had over 500 attempts on my life by the time I was 3, and was in the hospital so often that I have a personal room reserved for me to this very day." He says shocking those that didn't know while all of those that did just lower their heads.**

Both Minato and Kushina glare at Hiruzen who just wilts under their glares. Those who didn't know are slack jawed and wide eyed while Naruto just lowers his head in sadness.

 **Naruto then glares even harder at Neji as even bigger chunks of the arena floor begin to break and levitate. "If it wasn't for Anko-chan and Hinata-chan becoming my friends I would have likely committed suicide." He says shocking everyone. "They became the light in my world which was nothing but an abyssal darkness, they became my strength."**

Hinata just hugs Naruto tightly while Naruto flinches at the mention of him committing suicide before he hugs Hinata back. The females all have tears in their eyes as well while both Kushina and Akane want to bop Naruto over the head for even thinking about killing himself.

 **By this point Naruto was glaring so hard at Neji that Neji was shaking in fear. "Then you go and try to kill Hinata-chan during the Prelim fights when you had already been declared the winner." Naruto says. "You blame the Main branch for your father's death when you don't realize that he CHOSE to take Hiashi's place because he wanted to protect his brother, not because he was in the branch house but because that's what family does, they protect each other." He says shocking Neji and causing his eyes to widen in realization.**

Hiruzen nods letting the others know that Hizashi took Hiashi's place to protect his place.

 **Naruto sees Neji's eyes widen with realization and smiles. "I see you finally understand Neji and because of that you will not die here today." He says shocking many before a sadistic smile comes to his face. "However that doesn't mean I won't give you a beating so hard that you will remember it for the rest of your life, and it will be a reminder to never hurt your family again." He says before unclipping his saber-staff and igniting it before throwing it into the air where it floats and begins to spin shocking many in the stands.**

Even the Jedi are shocked at the skill Naruto's alternate has to use two sabers and a saber-staff at the same time.

 **Luke sees this and smiles. "Well it seems Neji will live but since Naruto is using that style he may wish Naruto had killed him by the time this is over." He says shocking the Jounin senseis.**

"What style is that?" Luke asks. The other Jedi shrug having no idea. Everyone looks to Naruto who shrugs.

 **Kurenai looks to Luke. "Luke-san what do you mean and what is so special about that style?" She asks getting nods from the other Jounins.**

 **Luke chuckles. "That style is Naruto's unique and custom made style that he came up with himself that he calls Maelstrom Style." He says shocking them. "Not only that but when he uses that style he is nearly unstoppable." He says causing the Jounin sensei's jaws to hang open and Asuma to drop the cigarette he was smoking.**

All of the readers are shocked as well while the Jedi look at Naruto in awe as well.

 **Asuma recovers from his shock first. "How strong is he when using that style?" He asks getting nods from the other Jounin. Luke chuckles. "Well the only time he used it in a spar it was against not only myself but also 4 other Jedi Masters along with half a dozen Jedi Knights at the same time and he destroyed us in less than 20 minutes." He says shivering in remembrance of that day and the beating he received while shocking them before they turn their attention back to the arena.**

The Jedi are even more shocked and awed at the Maelstrom Style that Naruto's alternate created while the rest of the readers are even more shocked.

 **Naruto just continues to smile before charging at Neji faster than Neji can follow before delivering a rapid series of strikes all over chest arms and legs. Naruto then throws his lightsabers in the air and grabs the saber-staff before flipping over Neji while spinning delivering a few strikes to his shoulders and neck, before landing behind Neji and delivering a few strikes to his back, before throwing the saber-staff up in the air where it begins spinning again, and catches his lightsabers.**

"Very deadly, the Maelstrom Style is." Yoda says. The other Jedi nod in agreement.

 **Naruto then performs a few slashes to his back and the back of his knees, before he channels the Dark Side of the Force and coats his red lightsaber blade in a thin layer of Force Lightning and slashes Neji's mid-back and the backs of his ankles causing him to fall to the ground, before Naruto deactivates his lightsabers and clips them to his belt, and catches his saber-staff before also deactivating it and clipping it to the back of his waist.**

"Adding the Force to the blades makes it even more deadly." Luke says while the other Jedi nod in agreement.

 **Naruto looks at Neji's fallen form. "It's over Neji, consider this the beginning of your new life free from your anger and hatred." He says before Hayate declares him the winner and medics come to take Neji away. Naruto tosses the medics some bacta patches for Neji's burns and walks to where the other contestants are.**

The Star Wars Universe readers nod in agreement with Naruto's alternate's decision to give the medics some bacta patches.

 **Up in the Kage's booth, the Kages just sit there speechless at what they just saw because while Naruto was laying the smack down on Neji using his Maelstrom style it just looked a blur of lights because he was moving so fast.**

All of the readers nod in agreement at that statement.

 **Mei is the first one to snap out of her stupor and stands up before clapping which snaps the other Kages *Minus Orochimaru in his Otokage disguise* out of their stupors as they all get up and applaud which sets off a chain reaction as everyone in the stands begins applauding.**

Naruto blushes in embarrassment from the praise his alternate is receiving.

 **Mei returns to her seat as do the other Kages and smiles. "Now that was a match." She says getting nods from the other Kages minus the Otokage who just sneers.**

"Asshole." Everyone mutters towards the Otokage since it already said that he was Orochimaru.

 **Hiruzen smiles. "Indeed it was, Naruto really showed the all the hard work he has put in with his training the past 11 years." He says getting nods from the other Kages.**

Even the readers all nod in agreement with that statement.

 **Meanwhile in the arena floor, Hayate gets ready to start the next match. "Will Gaara of Sand and Sasuke Uchiha please enter the arena floor so we may begin the next match?" He asks as Gaara enters the arena floor while Sasuke is nowhere to be found.**

"Stupid stuck up Teme **(Bastard)**." Naruto mutters only to be bopped on the head by his mother. Kushina is frowning at her best friend's youngest child having such an arrogant attitude like his father.

 **Five minutes go by and Sasuke still hasn't shown up when an Anbu appears next to the Sandaime. "Hokage-sama both Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha are nowhere to be found." He says.**

"An Anbu said the same thing in real life too." Hiruzen says while shaking his head.

 **Hiruzen smiles inwardly. "Very well inform Hayate that Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified and to begin the next match." He says getting small snickers from the other Kages sans the Otokage.**

"He should have been disqualified in real life but no, he got a free pass where if it was anyone else, they would have been disqualified right away." Naruto rants.

 **The "Otokage" scowls. "Hokage-dono surely we can push his match back, many of the people have come to see him fight." He says trying to buy time for his forces to get in position.**

"Please don't give in Hiruzen." Leia says. "Sadly, I had to give in otherwise there would have been a riot in real life." Hiruzen admits sadly with his head bowed.

 **Hiruzen just shakes his head. "No if he can't show up on time the he doesn't deserve to fight." He says getting nods from the other Kages, and causing the "Otokage" to scowl before making some discreet hand signals to his hidden forces.**

The readers all shake their heads at the obvious signs that the "Otokage" is planning an invasion.

 **Back in the arena floor the Anbu finishes telling Hayate the Hokage's orders before leaving. "Due to not showing up on time Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified therefore the winner is Gaara of Sand." He says causing a few of the people in the stands to boo as Gaara returns to stand by the other contestants and giving them a nod.**

Naruto gives a firm nod with a small vindictive smirk on his face. _'Take that Teme.'_ Naruto thinks to himself.

 **Naruto nods back before turning to the others. "All of you know the plan?" He asks getting nods from the others as Hayate calls for Temari and Shikamaru to enter the arena for their match.**

"What is the plan Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asks curiously with the others looking curious as well.

 **Temari and Shikamaru enter the arena and Hayate begins the match *Match is same as canon* before Shikamaru ends up forfeiting and Hayate declares Temari the winner. After Temari and Shikamaru leave the arena floor Hayate calls for Shino and Kankuro to come to the arena floor but Kankuro forfeits.**

Naruto shakes his head in exasperation at Shikamaru's laziness.

 **Hayate calls for Naruto and Gaara to enter the arena floor and after they do Hayate is about to begin the match when Kakashi and Sasuke appear in a swirl of leaves. "Yo. Are we late?" Kakashi asks with his typical eye-smile.**

"Yes, yes you are Kakashi." The readers all say at the same time while shaking their heads and sighing.

 **Hayate just sighs. "Yes Kakashi you're late, Sasuke was disqualified for not being here on time for his match." Hayate says getting a nod from Kakashi who shushins to the stands with Sasuke who is about to protest. Hayate then turns to Gaara and Naruto who both nod and is about to begin the match when there is an explosion of smoke from the Kages booth and feathers start to fall signaling the invasion to start.**

The readers who were there for the invasion wince at the.

 **Naruto springs into action by pulling a small canister out of his pocket and throwing it high into the air before shooting it with one of his blasters causing it to explode into a bright red flash.**

"Flash grenade that needed to be shot." Han says recognizing the canister instantly.

 **Karin who had been waiting by the shield generator controls with Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma sees the flash and turns to them. "That's the signal, power up the shield generator." She says as Ackbar and Mon Mothma turn it on and a light blue beam of energy rises into the air before forming a dome over the village.**

The readers all nod in happiness at the dome of energy.

 **Meanwhile on the Village walls, Han and Chewbacca stand by Ibiki Morino and Jiraiya who had been secretly called back to the village. "That's the signal, get into positions." Han yells as Leaf Shinobi pull camouflage tarps off of the Laser Cannon turrets before getting in them and powering them up as the enemy Sound shinobi begin to charge toward the village following three giant three-headed snake summons.**

The Naruto-verse readers start to grin while waiting for the fighting to start.

 **Han turns to Jiraiya and smiles. "Looks like the fun is about to begin." He says getting a laugh from Jiraiya before he pulls out a comm-link. "New Hope this is General Solo; launch Wraith Squadron and Gold Squadrons." He says.**

Luke goes wide eyed at hearing the names of the two squadrons that he destroyed the Death Star with.

 **On the bridge of the "New Hope" General Wedge Antilles was waiting for the signal to launch Wraith and Gold Squadron when one of the communication officers turns to him. "General we have just received word from General Solo. He wants us to launch Wraith and Gold Squadrons." The officer says.**

Leia smiles fondly remembering Wedge as her loyal bodyguard.

 **Wedge nods before turning on one of the ship wide comms. "This is General Antilles, Wraith and Gold Squadrons are to launch immediately and head down to provide air support for the Leaf Village." He says getting the attention of the pilots who were on standby in the hangar. "Your targets are the invading forces and the three giant snakes accompanying them." He says as the pilots of Wraith and Gold Squadrons rush to their fighters and begin to take off.**

Luke smiles in anticipation at the battle to come with Han, Mara, Leia, and the Naruto-verse readers.

 **Back in the arena, Sound shinobi who had hidden in the crowd of people drop their disguises and begin to attack everyone around them only to be intercepted by shinobi from Kumo and Kiri along with those from Konoha who were in on the plan and had hidden in the stands.**

The Naruto-verse readers grin even bigger at that.

 **Naruto stands in the arena floor and turns to Gaara. "Good luck Gaara." He says before Gaara nods and leaves with his siblings to guard the VIP's. Naruto turns to see Anko, Hinata, and Aayla appear next to him. "You three watch out for each other and stay safe." He says getting nods from them before they leave to escort civilians to the shelters.**

Kushina, Akane, Leia, and Mara can't pass up a chance to tease Naruto, Anko, Aayla, and Hinata who all blush dark shades of red and purple.

 **Naruto looks around to see the Jounin sensei's working together and fighting off the enemy, Luke, Leia and Mara all with lightsabers active slicing through enemy after enemy. He then turns to look at the roof of the arena to see a purple barrier and inside it is Orochimaru who had just used Edo Tensei to summon the first and second Hokages, the Five Kages along with Itachi who has his Susanoo active with the Sandaime in it with him fighting against Orochimaru and the resurrected Kages. Naruto nods and thinks. "Stay safe Hokage-JiJi." Before he uses his Instant Transmission to appear in the training field of his house.**

Minato shakes his head. "I'm still surprised your alternate managed to improve the Hiraishin son." Minato says while Naruto just smiles in happiness at his father's praise.

 **Upon appearing in the training field, he sees Karin, Ackbar, and Mon Mothma near the shield generator controls monitoring the strength of the shield and nods to them as they notice him before rushing into the "Kitsune's Shadow" to hop in his X-Wing where Gama is already waiting for him in the astromech slot.**

The readers all nod in acceptance of that course of action with Gama.

 **Naruto hops in the cockpit and powers up his X-Wing. "You ready Gama?" He asks getting a few beeps in return before he powers up the X-Wing's engines and blasts out of the hangar and soaring up into the air where he notices Wraith and Gold Squadrons heading toward him.**

Luke leans forward in his seat in anticipation and happiness at his friends in Wraith and Gold Squadrons.

 **Garrick "Face" Loran, Leader of Wraith Squadron and callsign "Wraith One", was leading Wraith and Gold squadrons down to the battle when he notices a familiar X-wing and smiles before signaling both squads to follow him as he comms the approaching X-Wing. "Unidentified X-Wing this is Wraith One, identify yourself." He says already knowing who it is.**

The readers all chuckle/giggle at that.

 **Naruto smiles as he pilots his X-Wing. "Wraith One this is Fox One, good to see you again Garrick." He says through the comms as Wraith and Gold Squadrons link up with him.**

Naruto gives a wide smile at that.

 **Garrick smiles. "Naruto, good to hear from you buddy." He says with a chuckle. "I hear you're having a little problem with some ants and needed a little help." He teases.**

Naruto just shakes his head in exasperation while a smile adorns his face.

 **Naruto laughs through the comms. "Well you know me Garrick I always enjoy a good party, but these ants thought it would be a good idea to crash the party." He says before chuckling. "Now while I could easily handle them myself, I thought you and the rest of the Wraiths and Goldies would want to join the fun." He says getting some laughs from Wraith and Gold Squadrons.**

Luke laughs as well. "Yeah that sounds like the Wraiths and Goldies. Always wanting some action." Luke says while shaking his head in exasperation with a smile on his face.

 **Garrick smiles. "Well we appreciate the invitation Naruto. Now where do you need us?" He asks ready to show the enemy why you don't mess with friends of the New Republic.**

The readers all nod in agreement with smiles on their faces, for those who can smile, at that last statement.

 **Naruto turns serious. "I need Gold Squadron to bring the pain with some proton bombs and target the 3 giant snakes." He says getting Rogers from Gold Squadron who break off from the group and begin bombing runs on the giant snake summons. Naruto then keys his comms again. "Meanwhile the rest of us will break into a few groups and strafe the enemy soldiers." He says.**

"That's actually a good plan Naruto." Luke says with a nod towards the whisker faced blonde.

 **Garrick nods. "Alright sounds like a plan. Who do you want in your group?" He asks wondering who Naruto will pick.**

The readers are curious as well.

 **Naruto smiles. "How about Kel and Tyria, it's been awhile since the three of us have flown together." He says remembering the last time the three of them flew together and ended up taking out around two full squads of pirate fighters when Naruto teamed up with Wraith Squadron to take down a group of pirates.**

The readers are all shocked at that.

 **Garrick chuckles. "Alright sounds like a plan, Wraith Four, Wraith Five you are with Fox One, the rest of you pair up and begin strafing runs." He says as Wraiths Four and Five form up behind Naruto, while the rest of the Wraiths pair up and begin their runs.**

The readers are grinning even more now.

 **Naruto smiles as Wraiths Four and Five pull up behind him. "Good to see you again Tyria, Kel. How was the honeymoon?" He teases remembering how they had gotten married and gone on their honeymoon shortly before he returned to Elemantia.**

Those who both were and are married smile fondly remembering their own honeymoons.

 **Inside their cockpits, Kel Trainer and Tyria Sarkin blush slightly before Kel chuckles. "It was great Naruto, when are you going to finally pop the question to Aayla?" He teases getting a snicker from Tyria.**

Naruto and Aayla blush at that before said blush darkens when Kushina, Akane, Mara, and Leia join in on the teasing.

 **Naruto chuckles. "Soon I just need to get the ring." He says before smiling as he imagines their reactions to what he is going to say next. "Along with the other two rings for my other Fiancés." He says laughing as he hears Tyria and Kel choking on the breath they just took.**

Naruto just laughs along with his alternate self.

 **Tyria is the first to recover. "What do you mean by 'Other Fiancés' Naruto?" She asks in a dangerous voice that both Naruto and Kel know means pain if your answer isn't to her satisfaction.**

Naruto shudders in fear at that tone of voice, along with all of the other males in the group.

 **Naruto laughs. "I mean that I am seeing more than one girl and they all know about each other and are fine with sharing me." He says laughing some more as he hears both of them sputtering. "I will explain later but for now how about we vape some ants." He says before lining up his strafing run and unleashing a withering blast of laser fire that tears into the Sound ninja vaporizing many while blasting others.**

Naruto grins before saying, "I want one of those X-Wings." Naruto starts to drool while imagining vaporizing Madara and Obito while safely in his X-Wing.

 **Naruto finishes his strafing run and looks back to see Kel and Tyria finish their runs before the three of them loop around for another pass. Naruto turns his head to see Gold Squadron drop their proton bombs on the giant snake summons killing them and the Sound ninja who were unlucky enough to be near the blasts. Naruto also sees the Leaf shinobi firing the laser cannon turrets from the village walls and killing any of the Sound shinobi who got past the air strikes causing him to smile at how well his plan is working.**

The readers smile as well at the fact that the plan is working so well.

 **Meanwhile in the barrier with the Kages, Itachi, and Orochimaru, Mei and Ay had just defeated the resurrected Nidaime Hokage and were helping Onoki and Raza fight the First Hokage, while Itachi and the Sandaime were fighting Orochimaru who was on his last ropes.**

Hiruzen just smiles sadly at how far his favorite student fell in order to plot an invasion of his former home.

 **Orochimaru looks at the scene before him and curses at how his brilliant plan had failed so miserably. His main forces were unable to get into the village due to some strange barrier along with some weird flying machines that were decimating his forces, the Second Hokage was defeated by the Godaime Mizukage and the Yondaime Raikage who were currently helping the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Yondaime Kazekage push back the First Hokage, and worst of all he hadn't even been able to land a hit on the Sandaime Hokage due to Itachi's Susanoo.**

Naruto sighs in relief that his jiji's alternate would live unlike what really happened.

 **Orochimaru glares at the Sandaime. "Well it seems that my plan has failed Sarutobi-sensei and it is time for me to go." He says discreetly signaling for his troops to drop the barrier.**

Hiruzen shakes his head with a determined frown. _'You won't get away that easily Orochimaru.'_ Hiruzen thinks to himself.

 **Hiruzen sees him signal for the barrier to be dropped and sees his chance. "Not today Orochimaru." He says before going through some hand-signs and yelling. "Four-Point Barrier!" As four clones of him appear and erect a barrier surrounding Orochimaru, Itachi and himself.**

Hiruzen nods to himself in agreement with his alternate's plan.

 **Orochimaru sees this and growls. "DAMN YOU SARUTOBI!" And charges at him with his sword Kusanagi.**

 **Hiruzen smirks and looks to Itachi. "Now Itachi!" He yells as Itachi nods and has his Susanoo swing his sword of flames while he yells. "Totsuka Blade!" Catching Orochimaru surprising Orochimaru who is cleaved in half by the blade screaming before he is sealed away in the Yata Mirror of Itachi's Susanoo screaming causing the resurrected First Hokage to crumble into dust revealing the dead body of Dosu.**

The Star Wars Universe readers are both shocked and disgusted that there is someone so evil that they would use their own minions as sacrifices for their plans to succeed.

 **Orchimaru's guards, the Sound Four, seeing their leader die surrender knowing they have no chance of getting away as they were surrounded by Anbu, while the Kages and Itachi look over the village to see the last few enemy forces either surrendering or being killed, the wall mounted laser cannons stop firing and the squadron of X-Wings and Y-Wings stop their runs and head towards Naruto's house where they land in the training field next to the "Kitsune's Shadow".**

The Naruto-verse readers who were there for the invasion sigh in relief that the damage is minimal.

 **Hiruzen smiles the invasion was over and from the looks of it their losses were few, if any, while the enemy were completely obliterated as he turns to the other Kages. He smiles. "Well how about we go meet with the one who saved all of us today?" He asks getting nods from the other Kages as they leave and head towards Naruto's house.**

"That's the end of the chapter so who wants to read next?" Anko asks.

 **Until Naruto The Next Chosen One is updated, this story is going on hiatus.**


End file.
